30 besos
by Siirio
Summary: Y en un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado -les debo tres-
1. Mira hacia acá

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#01 Mira hacia acá.

**«¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido?»**

****—Te digo que sí, Cornamenta, que es una idea genial —insiste Sirius—. Todas mis ideas son geniales, coño —y su voz hace eco contra los muros de piedra del castillo en su camino a los terrenos.

—Sirius… —el suspiro de Remus seguro que lo oyen las sirenas en el fondo del lago—, por millonésima vez, es una idea estúpida.

—¿Qué es una idea estúpida? —pregunta un acelerado y recién llegado Peter. Sirius reprime el impulso de meterse con él, que respira pesadamente intentando recuperar el aliento y tiene rojas las mejillas del esfuerzo de correr por alcanzarles.

—Al... idiota, de James —explica Remus, sin darles tiempo a abrir la boca y ganándose un dolido _hey_ de parte del mentado— se le ocurrió la idiota idea de que Lily quiere besarlo pero aún no lo sabe, y por eso tiene que hacerlo él para que ella se dé cuenta de lo perdida y profundamente enamorada que está.

—Pero primero tiene que idear un plan para evitar que una muy cabreada pelirroja le hechice, lo cual, si me preguntas a mí, sería cojonudo de ver —apunta Sirius, con una sonrisa traviesa derritiéndose en su boca.

—Y al otro idiota de Sirius —continúa Remus, ignorándole olímpicamente— se le ocurrió la idiota y cavernícola idea de...

—Hey —se defiende—. No es cavernícola, es un clásico, Remus, ¡un clásico!

—Es una idiotez, Sirius —y sí le dieran un chocolate por cada vez que ha dicho la palabra _idiota_ en la última media hora sería una persona mucho más feliz de lo que es ahora—. ¿Quién puede ser tan idiota para caer en esa estupidez de "_eh, mira para acá"_? —pregunta, bizqueando un poco cuando salen a los terrenos y el sol los recibe guiñándoles un ojo.

James y Peter que permanecen en silencio observando con aparente diversión el intercambio entre Sirius y Remus se giran hacia el primero a escuchar su respuesta. Y Sirius abre la boca para soltar lo que probablemente será una de sus respuestas ingeniosas pero de repente se queda paralizado, causando que los otros merodeadores le imiten, y la cara se le congela en una mueca sorprendida.

—¡Joder! —exclama, señalando algún punto al azar con un dedo extendido justo delante de la nariz de Remus quién casi se deja el cuello de lo rápido que voltea.

—¿Pero quehumpffgh...? —es más o menos lo único que le da tiempo a decir cuando vuelve a girarse hacia Sirius (con el cuello doliéndole). Porque el grandísimo idiota se ha acercado a la velocidad más o menos de la luz y le ha besado, le esta besando más o menos YA y eso caliente y húmedo contra sus labios es su lengua y Remus no puede hacer nada por la sorpresa.

—Aparentemente Lunático —le dice, el cabron se atreve a susurrarle contra la boca cuando se separa sonriendo como el imbécil que es—, tú.

La carcajada de James y Peter esta vez deben haberla escuchado sin duda las sirenas de Francia.


	2. Calcio Wada CD3

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#28 Calcio Wada CD3

**«Calcio Wada... Wada... ¿qué?»**

—Calcio Wa… Wad… ¿qué?

—Calcio Wada CD3 —explica Lily con un asentimiento—. Un suplemento vitamínico, Remus, debe haber tomado toneladas o no me explico de dónde saca tanta energía. Es que enserio, míralo.

Y Remus hace justo eso, los mira.

Es uno de esos días soleados de verano en Inglaterra y Lily y él se refugian a la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín trasero de la mansión de los Potter, uno de esos momentos robados en los que disfrutan de sus últimas vacaciones como estudiantes y olvidan por un rato que la guerra es más que un rumor.

Peter ha llegado con esa extraña idea de un juego muggle en el que los jugadores persiguen una pelota por el campo e intentan patearla a la portería contraria. A James no le hace gracia en un principio, ¿un deporte sin escoba? Pero es un deporte y eso significa competencia, movimiento, roce, actividad, fuerza. Es decir, Sirius.

Así que Remus los mira, los mira sudar y correr detrás de un balón que no sabe de dónde han sacado, jugando con sus propias reglas. Mira a Sirius correr de aquí para allá, con brío, la piel lisa del estomago desnudo perlada de sudor, el pecho brillante por el sol, los huesos de las caderas de los que apenas se sostiene un vaquero desgastado; le mira jadear en busca de aire y echarse con una mano el cabello negro y empapado hacia atrás para que no le tape los ojos y fruncir el ceño y luego soltar una carcajada de victoria cuando patea con fuerza el balón (hacia la que se supone que es su propia portería, de hecho) y le ve alejarse y caer cerca de la valla que limita el jardín.

Le mira acercarse a ellos cuando Peter corre refunfuñando por el esfuerzo a buscar el balón y James se carcajea.

—Soy genial, Lunático, soy el mejor hasta en juegos muggles.

Y Remus no intenta ni siquiera reprimir la risa que se le corta cuando Sirius se le echa encima.

—Quita, chucho, que estas asqueroso —e incluso Lily que se ha apartado un poco puede notar que no es cierto, que a Remus está realmente muy lejos de molestarle que Sirius se le tire encima estando sudado como esta y todo.

Y ella misma no puede evitar sonreír cuando los ve discutir y Remus intenta quitárselo de encima dando manotazos como si fuera a un perro, pero los reflejos de Sirius son más rápidos y le inmoviliza las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra le aferra el cabello obligandole a echar hacia atrás la cabeza y le roba un beso.

Un beso que mezcla lengua y saliva, sol y calor, sudor y Sirius. Un beso que sabe a sábados por la tarde, a futuro. A dos adolescentes que ya casi no lo son más, un beso que sabe casi a hombre. Tan a ellos que le deja las rodillas temblando un poco y el corazón apretado. Un beso que sabe a vida.

—Sabes que me quieres, Lunático —le ríe contra la boca cuando se separa y corre de nuevo hacia Peter que ha recuperado el balón.

—¿Siempre es así de hiperactivo?

—No tienes idea, Lily, no tienes idea.


	3. Noticias

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#02 Noticias.

**«Es noticia vieja, preciosa»**

Lily siempre lo supo, intuición femenina quizás. Lo supo primero que James, que un día dejaron de ser Sirius y Remus para ser SiriusyRemus. Lo supo primero que ellos mismos, que iba a ser así, fue la primera en ver las señales y sonreír. Cuando Remus se lo contó, mirando al suelo y moviendo las manos nerviosamente, ella solo sonrió y respondió: _ya era hora._

Así que sí, Lily es observadora, es muy detallista e inteligente y no se le escapa una, por eso ese día quiere darse de cabezazos contra un árbol por ser tan tonta, ¿cómo pudo habérsele escapado algo tan obvio? _Es noticia vieja, preciosa._ Le dice James cuando se lo comenta. James, que tiene el tacto de una piedra y es más ciego para las cosas obvias que un topo con astigmatismo.

Así que sí, ese día camino a Hogsmeade Lily se sorprende un poco.

Hacía mucho frio, era el penúltimo sábado de noviembre y el castillo quedaba inerte a sus espaldas cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Sus pasos y sus risas retumbaban y el viento helado les congelaba el rostro.

Sirius reía a mandíbula batiente por algo que había dicho James y sus carcajadas llenaban el espacio como una presencia física. Ahí tuvo que haberlo notado, la mirada en el rostro de Remus tuvo que haberlo delatado, la sonrisa, la expresión de su rostro, cómo seguía cada pequeño movimiento de Sirius que ahora caminaba de espaldas al camino y de frente a ellos, gesticulando mucho con las manos y hablando con James y Peter.

—¿Necesitas una servilleta? —murmura bajito, para que solo él escuche, colgándose de su brazo y obsequiándole una de sus sonrisas.

—¿Hmm? —responde, sin mirarla apenas.

—Que si necesitas una servilleta, Remus. Ya sabes, para limpiarte el reguero de baba.

Y ahí sí que la mira y la escucha y no puede evitar la carcajada sincera y profunda que le sale del fondo de las entrañas y capta la atención de los otros tres merodeadores.

—Eh, mira James —bromea Sirius, volviendo su atención hacia ellos—, prefectos riéndose, ¿no es tierno?

—Tierno mis cojones.

Pero James no le sigue la broma, ocupado fingiendo indignación (y es una pobre actuación, por cierto).

—Me siento ultrajado, Lunático. Nunca lo esperé de ti, de Sirius, vale, ¿pero tú, Remus?, ¿por qué? —ambos ruedan los ojos, pero Lily se suelta de su brazo y se acerca a James para darle un coscorrón y refugiarse ahora bajo su brazo. James la aprieta fuertemente contra su costado y se dirige a Sirius.

—Agarra a tu novio, Canuto, quiere quitarme a mi chica.

Remus piensa que son idiotas pero no puede evitar sonreír.

—Ya ves, Jimmy, querido, es que la pobre Lily lo pasa tan mal contigo —y finge una tos que suena a algo muy parecido a _en la cama_— que no puedes culparla por querer cambiarte.

Y sonríe triunfal, con su sonrisa de perro y sus dientes blancos, y James va a responder, Lily lo sabe, y estarán con sus estupideces toda la tarde, ella lo sabe y por eso tira de su brazo.

—Niños, quietos, dejen las estupideces para después. Tengo frío James —y ese _tengo frío_ que ha dicho intencionalmente y con intención basta para que James se olvide de sus bromas tontas y se enfoque totalmente en ella. Lily tiene frio y eso es inaceptable. Totalmente.

—Puaj, míralos —exclama Sirius. Se han quedado un poco rezagados, ya casi llegan a Hogsmeade y Peter camina junto a James y Lily—. _Tengo frío, James. Dame calor_ –intenta imitar la voz de Lily y falla estrepitosamente.

Remus no responde, se queda colgado un segundo más del necesario mirando el rostro de Sirius. Es un invierno realmente frío y él, que siempre tiene calor y va medio desnudo, hoy lleva un jersey muy grueso y un abrigo muy largo, tiene las mejillas rojas y del gorro de lana gris que lleva le sobresalen mechones de pelo negro que le tapan la frente.

Está muy guapo, casi duele mirarle, ha empezado a nevar otra vez, un poquito, pequeñitos copos de nieve, todo es blanco y sus ojos grises parecen humo. Remus suspira, porque no puede evitarlo, que le duela el pecho, es decir, cuando lo mira.

—¿Celoso, Canuto? —lo dice bajito y tiene que acercarse para que le escuche. Esa es la excusa, solo quiere acercarse.

—Puede —es su respuesta. Sonríe y a Remus le sonríe todo por dentro—. Los perros somos muy territoriales, ¿sabes? Y nos gusta cuidar lo nuestro —y esta vez es Remus el que sonríe, esta vez contra su boca. Mezclando sus alientos fríos.

—Los lobos también —y ya no solo mezclan alientos, sino lengua, es un beso frío que transmite mucho calor y le derrite el estómago a Remus. Y es eso y lo que pasa después lo que hace que Lily lo note.

De repente.

En ese momento.

El amor.

Y es raro, uno cree que esas cosas solo pasan en las películas, esos momentos en los que el protagonista encaja las piezas y resuelve el puzzle, pero no, la verdad es que sucede en la vida real y es mejor que en la ficción, sin banda sonora ni efectos especiales. Solo dos personas besándose sin un propósito definido.

Es Sirius sonriendo suavecito contra la boca de Remus que en un arranque le baja el gorro hasta la nariz y le roba besos fugaces en los labios, y es Sirius que suelta un _eh_ un _eh, Lunático_ antes de acomodarse el gorro y jalar por un brazo a Remus que intenta huir y apretarle otra vez contra su cuerpo. Trastabillan y sus risas le calientan el pecho.

Sabe que está sonriendo como tonta y no sale desde su ensimismamiento hasta que James la llama. Se ha quedado rezagada ella también, viendo a Sirius y a Remus.

_Así que es eso_, piensa Lily ese día, _esto es el amor_, justo así. Espontaneo, como un beso robado y frío que te calienta las entrañas. Caliente (por dentro) y frío (por fuera) a la vez. Medias miradas cómplices y sonrisas realmente estúpidas, risas sin sentido, un tirón del brazo y palabras que no significan nada. Un beso que se da aunque no sea el lugar más apropiado, igual es en un escenario perfecto de película o en un camino empedrado y helado, bajo copos de nieve, o quizás no existe lugar apropiado para un beso, cualquier lugar es apropiado si está el amor.

_Es noticia vieja, preciosa_ dice James. Puede que tenga razón, es noticia vieja, para Sirius y para Remus siempre ha sido una realidad, _su_ realidad. Lily lo nota ese día, en ese beso, esa cosa curiosa que es el amor.


	4. Dulce

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#23 Dulce.

**«Humo»**

****Nadie supo nunca cómo lo consiguió (y nadie preguntó, de todos modos), con Sirius era mejor no preguntar. Además, con su tendencia a las cosas muggles no había que extrañarse si mañana llegaba con una bicicleta y pasado mañana con un televisor.

Ese día llegó con esa cosa a la que apodaron «La Pipa», porque se usaba para fumar.

Punto.

Remus sabía un poco más, sabía que no era una pipa sino una pipa de agua y que venía originalmente del Líbano, aunque se podía conseguir fácilmente en Londres (misterio resuelto), sabía que se llamaba Narguile y que se usaba para fumar picaduras de tabaco de sabores. Y sabía todo eso aunque se había negado a usarla desde el primer momento porque lo había leído en un libro, no porque tuviera una tendencia casi obsesiva-compulsiva con investigar y aprender.

James estuvo encantado desde que la vio y Peter los siguió. La usaban a menudo y en vez de agua solían usar Whiskey de fuego, otra razón por la que se negaba a usarla. Enserio, ¿tabaco y alcohol? Ya el tabaco estaba mal de por sí y el alcohol era solo aceptable, ¿pero juntos?, ¿y absorber humo por una manguera?

Por más a manzana o a durazno que oliera el humo seguía siendo aspirar humo por una manguera. Y no. Simplemente no. No tenía ganas de asesinar sus pulmones, gracias. Así que por supuesto que se negaba y ese día se negó rotundo. No se negó cuando Sirius lo arrastró a la tercera torre de astronomía esa tarde porque ¿enserio? No era como si no lo hicieran a menudo y para cosas menos inocentes que fumar.

—¿Quieres Lunático? Es de chocolate, mira —pero sí se negó cuando Sirius aspiró con fuerza por la boquilla y le echo una bocanada de humo que ese día olía a chocolate _maldito chucho _en la cara.

—No, gracias —tosió—. Muy convincente Canuto, no me ahogues —se quejó.

—Cállate Remus, este humo no ahoga —y sonrió—. ¿No quieres? Es de chocolate, Lunático, lo compre especialmente para ti —esa jodida sonrisa.

—Que no, Canuto —respondió, girando la cabeza para besar a Sirius sentado a su lado, solo un beso suave sobre los labios para cerrarle la boca y se volvió a alejar, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de nuevo.

_Mierda._ De verdad sabía a chocolate.

—¿Lo ves, Remus?—y de nuevo esa sonrisa mezquina y presumida en los labios cuando se separa de la pared y en un movimiento rápido le pasa una pierna encima y se le sienta en el regazo, aplastándolo contra la pared.

—Chocolate, como te gusta —le habla contra la boca y el aliento de verdad le sabe un poquitito a humo y bastante a chocolate, al desgraciado.

Y por eso Remus le pasa una mano por el cuello, donde le nace el pelo, y lo empuja hacia abajo para besarlo. Es un beso con la boca abierta y bastante saliva, solo con la lengua.

—Chocolate —le gruñe—. Y tú.

Sirius sonríe y le besa con toda la boca, con los dientes, con los labios, quitándole el aliento y sustituyéndolo con chocolate y humo. Se separa y Remus tiene ganas de matarlo pero se le pasan cuando se estira solo lo justo para acercar el Narguile y se vuelve a acomodar sobre su regazo, estaba vez mejor, esta vez en un ángulo que hace que Remus se aferre a sus caderas y le entierre una mano en el pelo para volver a besarlo pero Sirius le para.

—Espera —jadea contra su boca. Y Remus no entiende porque le pide que espere si _Sirius jamás le pide que espere_ y casi quiere golpearlo cuando se lleva la boquilla del Narguile a la boca. ¿Enserio?, ¿ahora?, ¿va a fumar ahora que está sentado en su regazo en una posición que no le permite ocultar lo excitado que esta?, ¡¿ahora?

Aspira un poco, no mucho, y se acerca de nuevo echándole el humo en los labios para volver a alejarse.

—Aspira Lunático —y cuando vuelve a inhalar aguantando el humo dentro de la boca y se acerca, Remus actúa sin pensar y separa los labios.

No tiene ni idea de cómo lo hace pero sus labios están tan cerca que cuando Sirius expira el humo fuera de su boca solo necesita aspirar un poco para llevarlo a la suya propia y saborearlo en el paladar. Le sorprende cuando inclina la cabeza hacia atrás un poco y exhala el humo _que Sirius le ha pasado_ y, Merlín, no sabía que eso se pudiera hacer.

—¿Vez? —pregunta, con la sonrisa de bastardo en la boca. Esta vez chupa más fuerte la boquilla de la manguera y cuando le pasa el humo a Remus también le lame la lengua y espera a que suelte el humo para atraparle el labio inferior con los dientes y hundirse en su boca, en un beso caliente y muy húmedo, haciendo espirales y formas volubles y cambiantes como el humo con la lengua, un beso con muchos sabores mezclados y muy dulce.

Un beso que le llega muy profundo y (casi) le hace gemir.

Esta vez le ha pasado más y la verdad es que sabe bien, un poco (pero muy poco) a humo y mucho a chocolate, muy, muy dulce, y Sirius se lo está pasando directo de su boca y _joder_ es tan caliente la sensación (su lengua, humedad, calor, humo, chocolate) porque comparten espacio, sus cuerpos se tocan en los ángulos correctos, produciendo la fricción exacta en los lugares exactos; comparten saliva y besos, dos bocas en una; comparten aire, respiraciones, comparten humo, fuman juntos (como uno solo) y es tan dulce y caliente que tiene que besarle y tocarle un poco (o mucho) o se va a morir.


	5. Nuestro mundo

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#08 Nuestro mundo.

**«****Revelacione****s» **

Hay un día que James jamás va a olvidar. Bueno, hay muchos, pero ese es especial porque el nivel de sorpresa que alcanzó no fue ni normal ni estuvo ni cerca de estar cerca de algún día ser normal. Que va. El día que James tuvo una revelación más grande que el misterio del Universo y el sentido de la vida fue un martes (¿o era miércoles?) de séptimo. Era de noche y Lily iba de su mano, recién terminada su ronda de prefectos.

Fue una noche normal, iban teniendo una conversación normal y la mano de Lily entre las suyas era tan suave como siempre y sus ojos tan verdes como siempre y sus labios… vale, era una noche normal. No hubo nada que le advirtiera de que su percepción del mundo iba a ser modificada para siempre y que jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Y bueno, sí, quizás estaba exagerando, pero es que cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió se quedó paralizado donde estaba, con los pies clavados al suelo.

Sirius y Remus estaban en el sofá junto al fuego, la Sala Común vacía, hasta ahí normal. Ni siquiera notaron cuando entraron porque estaban en lo que a Lily le gustaba llamar «Nuestro mundo» con una sonrisa, James no entendía a que se refería, pero le gustaba la sonrisa.

Lo dicho, nada raro. ¿Cuántas veces no los había pillado en la Sala Común a oscuras, en los pasadizos secretos, en la Casa de los Gritos,_ por Merlín_ hasta en aulas vacías besándose o… bueno besándose?

Pero esta vez no era normal.

Sirius tenía la espalda recostada contra un brazo del sofá. Normal. Remus tenía la espalda recostada contra su pecho. Casi raro. Sirius le rodeaba con un brazo y le estaba abrazando, ¡abrazando!, le estaba abrazando contra su pecho. Raro. Una de sus manos estaba hundida en su cabello y James juraría que le estaba acariciando la cara con el dedo pulgar. Muy raro. Remus tenía el rostro ligeramente girado para corresponder el beso que le estaba dando Sirius ¡que seguía acariciándole la cara y abrazándole!

Y le estaba besando delicadamente, el mismo Sirius al que le encantaba poner a Remus en evidencia besándole en público, fuerte, rudo, dominante. El mismo Sirius que hacía cosas como darle palmadas en el culo para descojonarse de su cara colorada. Ese mismo Sirius le estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos, acariciándole la cara y dándole el beso más delicado que había visto en su vida.

¡¿Cómo coño no se iba a quedar paralizado de la sorpresa? Enserio, Sirius le estaba besando con tanto cuidado y cariño que James ni siquiera tuvo ganar de burlarse, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de hacerle una broma al respecto. Él, ÉL. ¿Puede ser más raro?, ¡¿puede? , ¿puede?

Oh, mierda. Oh, Merlín.

Sí puede. Cuando Sirius se separa del beso y le murmura algo a Remus contra los labios James siente que se va a desmayar de la sorpresa. _Joderenserio_, ¿quién es ese? Ese no es Sirius, enserio no.

Esa noche James entiende lo que quería decir Lily. Entiende lo que significa «Nuestro mundo». Porque ahí viven Sirius y Remus cuando están juntos. Y la revelación que tiene esa noche es tan simple que no sabe cómo no la ha tenido antes.

Sirius está enamorado.


	6. Superestrella

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#07 Superestrella.

**********«**(I can't get no) satisfaction**»**

Cuando Remus entra esa tarde a la habitación lo recibe el escándalo de lo que debe ser su radio mágica sonando hasta casi reventar y Sirius y James -a quienes no ha visto desde que se saltaron la clase de pociones- bailando sobre su cama.

Bailando y cantando, aunque Remus diría destrozando en vez de cantando.

_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction. Cause I try and I try and I try and I try. I can't get no, I can't get no_ insiste Sirius, y James le secunda a voz de grito.

No notan cuando entra y por eso Remus se queda apoyado en el dintel de la puerta observándolos y lamentando no tener una cámara para cristalizar ese momento, pero supone que con su cerebro bastara para guardar esa imagen mental.

_When I'm watching my TV and a man comes on to tell me how white my shirts can be, but he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke the same cigarettes as me._

Berrea Sirius, descalzo sobre la cama con el pantalón del uniforme todavía puesto, sin el jersey gris ni la capa, sólo la camisa blanca desabrochada y la corbata a rayas floja sobre el pecho semidesnudo, con el cabello negro alborotado -mucho más de lo normal- y fingiendo tocar una guitarra imaginaria mientras brinca y agita la cabeza.

A Remus le burbujea el estómago y tiene la certeza de que en ese momento es él mismo en su máxima expresión. Desenfrenado, entregado, Sirius. Rock n' Roll.

_I can't get no, oh no no no, hey hey hey, that's what I say._

—Eh, Lunático —le nota parado en la puerta, probablemente observándolo con una sonrisa más bien idiota en los labios y se baja de la cama de un salto y es Rock n' Roll acercándose a él.

Y es Sirius tirando de su corbata y empujándolo al centro de la habitación.

—I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no get no satisfaction —y ahora es Sirius cantando muy cerca de su rostro y mirándolo con expresión peligrosa—. ¡Canta conmigo Lunático! —exclama—. Cause I try and I try and I try and I try. I can't get no, I can't get no.

Y lo agarra por los brazos y le hace dar vueltas por la habitación con él como si bailaran sin dejar de cantar _when I'm riding round the world and I'm doing this and I'm signing that and I'm trying to make some girl who tells me baby better come back later next week_ y Remus no le corea como James pero deja que lo zarandee -no es como si no lo hiciera siempre, dejarse, siempre dejarse, por Sirius- y se ríe como no suele reírse muy a menudo, a carcajadas y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Y Sirius tiene que besarlo, porque le corre el Rock N' Roll por las venas y Jagger dice_ I can't get no satisfaction_ pero a Remus le están dando un beso sucio y caliente y la canción pierde un poquito de sentido. Sirius se mueve contra su cuerpo y le agarra por el pelo para que abra bien la boca y si no fuera por James, no pararía.

Sirius se da por satisfecho cuando Remus deja escapar un jadeo y le suelta, vuelve a subirse a la cama con James donde terminan el resto de la canción _I can't get no, I can't get no I can't get no satisfaction. No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction_ y luego se deja caer secamente contra el colchón donde se queda quieto para recuperar el aliento.

—Soy una puta superestrella Remus, soy el puto amo.

Y a lo mejor y hasta tiene razón, el perro, y es una superestrella, una supernova, muy brillante y caliente.


	7. Invencible

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#11 Invencible.

**********«****Porque estás conmigo, porque estoy contigo****»**

El silencio aplasta, es pesado y asfixiante, casi sería mejor -casi- el tormento de las explosiones y las maldiciones.

Pero no.

Son ellos en medio de un callejón oscuro y silencioso, esperando una señal. Sirius, con la varita en ristre; Remus, calculando el esfuerzo necesario para desarmar sin matar. Medio cubiertos por las sombras, de negro -como el enemigo-, camuflados y a la espera.

Un rumor extraño flota en el aire entre ellos, algo les dice que _esta es _la batalla, la que estaban esperando. No tienen palabras para su inquietud, no dicen nada. Quieren tocarse pero no pueden porque eso lo hace real. Sienten una desesperante necesidad por decirse algo -un adiós tal vez- pero están inmóviles.

La señal les llega silenciosa y sutil, el adiós llega en forma de mirada. Dura poco, es algo feroz, como un trueno, tan intensa que parece cólera, tan profunda que Remus la siente casi tangible, casi más intensa que un beso, es casi eso, es casi un beso.

Ni siquiera se tocan y no sueltan una palabra pero esa mirada basta. "Somos invencibles, Lunático", "Porque estamos juntos, Canuto".

Y la noche se los traga cuando se lanzan a la batalla. ¿La victoria? Será otro beso.


	8. Gardenia

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#16 Gardenia.

**********«****¿Te acuerdas?****»**

Tenían como doce años -o algo así-, puede que estuvieran en segundo pero el día y la fecha es algo que ya olvidaron. Están en sexto ahora y es una tontería pero Sirius aún lo recuerda. No es como si fuera a decirle algo a Remus porque es una estupidez y no sabe ni siquiera porque lo recuerda.

Nunca se lo ha contado a nadie y no cree que soporte las burlas de James si se entera, ya tiene suficiente con el imbécil ese llamándole maricón a cada rato y preguntándole cuándo será la boda y quién irá de blanco y si puede ser el padrino.

Remus le ignora, Sirius se la devuelve.

El tema sale un día por culpa de James y su eterna cháchara de oh-amo-a-Lily-Evans y nuestro primer beso fue genial, el recuerdo golpea a Sirius y casi se atraganta y se da de cabezazos contra la pared porque es una maldita cursilería. En serio.

Tenían doce años, ¡joder! Si se lo contara a Lily probablemente se reiría y le restregaría lo romántico que es que su primer beso haya sido con Remus.

Porque no, no importa que Sirius se jacte -aún ahora- de cada chica que ha pasado por sus manos, por su boca y por su cama y como fue el primero en besar a una chica y en sentirla húmeda entre las piernas y con los muslos rodeando sus caderas.

Todo es fanfarronería.

Remus lo sabe porque el primer beso de los dos fue juntos y fue idea de Sirius.

Remus lo recuerda.

—¿E-estás seguro Sirius? —estaban en el invernadero dos, Sirius lo había arrastrado del brazo por todo el castillo a la hora de la comida y ahora estaban ahí, entre gardenias y otras plantas un poco más peligrosas—. No creo qu-que sea u-na...

—Shh —lo calló Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No te da curiosidad, Remus?

¿Curiosidad? Remus lo que sentía en ese momento era una vergüenza más grande que Gran Bretaña, las manos sudorosas y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca de los nervios. Así estaba más o menos desde que Sirius le había hecho la descabellada propuesta.

—Pero-p-ero los dos somos niños, Sirius.

"¿A quién le importa, Remus?" Le había dicho. "No es la gran cosa." Y lo había convencido -no exactamente convencido pero casi-. Si Remus hubiese sido un poco más perceptivo en aquel entonces habría entendido que toda su vida sería así, Sirius diciendo "ven" y Remus diciendo "voy", Sirius diciendo "por fa" y Remus diciendo "sí", Sirius diciendo "no" y Remus diciendo "okey."

—No seas niña, Remus —fue lo último que dijo antes de inclinarse hacia delante y chocar sus labios.

Usó un poco demasiado de fuerza y fue un algo doloroso cuando sus labios chocaron, el ángulo era incomodo y no duró ni un segundo, se separó al instante con el ceño fruncido. Remus retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, como un cachorro asustado.

—No, no, no, espera —Sirius le agarró del brazo y le atrajo hacia sí—. Déjame intentarlo otra vez —Remus estaba inmóvil y sin respiración desde hace rato así que cuando Sirius volvió a acercarse ni siquiera se movió.

Esta vez fue un poco diferente, Sirius fue más cuidadoso y se movió más despacio. Agarró a Remus de las mejillas para que dejara de retorcerse y de murmurar y volvió a juntar sus labios. Está vez el ángulo fue más acertado y fue todo más suave, los labios de Remus eran suavecitos y estaban calientes y Sirius decidió que sí, que le gustaba.

Remus no dejaba de hacer ruiditos pero a Sirius ni siquiera le importaba, se sentía todo muy bien y correcto y sentía la cara arder pero cuando se le ocurrió la extraña idea de tocar esos labios cálidos con la lengua tuvo que parar porque la cara de Remus estaba poniéndose graciosamente azul.

Sirius se estuvo riendo todo el día y los días siguiente del casi desmayo por falta de aire de Remus, pero la verdad es que los dos estuvieron más de un mes sin poder verse a la cara sin sonrojarse y esa noche, ambos se fueron a dormir pensando en el extraño beso y con ganas de morirse de la vergüenza.

De hecho, Sirius aún se avergüenza cuando piensa en ello, ¡que no es su culpa que sea una maldita cursilada! Es su jodido secreto, ¿vale? Y no piensa compartirlo con nadie en plan... nunca.


	9. Sabes

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#05 Sabes...

**********«********¿Sabes qué?****»**

—Aaaaandaa Reeeemuuus.

—No.

—Un ratito, Remus, no pasa nada por un ratito.

—Creo haber dicho que no.

—Por faaaa.

—¡Dije que no! Ey, ¿qué crees que estás mmph…?

—Mmmm... te beso.

—¡Qui-quita tus manos de ahí ahora mismo!

—¿Seguroooo?

—Comple... ¡aah! ...tamente segurnggh...

—Pues a mí me parece que nop. ¿Por qué te resistes, Lunático? Me gusta tocarte y a ti te gusta que te toque, eres tan sensible y...

—¡Sirius! Cualquiera puede...

—¿Entrar en cualquier momento?

—Síii, ¡joder!

—Pronto, Lunático, no seas impaciente.

—E-eres eres un...

—¿Cabrón?

—Ahhn sí, exacta-exactamente.

—¿Pero sabes?

—¿Quhmgh?

—Soy _tu _cabrón.


	10. Carrera

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#09 Carrera

**********«****Besos animales****»**

**** Es curioso, cómo el perro siempre se acerca al lobo, en las noches de luna llena.

Cornamenta piensa que son compatibles, caninos, al fin y al cabo, de la misma familia. Así que no es tan extraño que cuándo él intenté acercarse mucho Remus… no, _el lobo_, le gruña, ni que decir de Peter, la rata.

Con el perro es diferente.

Canuto y el lobo corren por el bosque, lado a lado, cómo iguales, el ciervo detrás y la rata entre su cornamenta. A veces los pierde de vista, son más rápidos que ellos y se internan en el bosque oscuro y palpitante de vida, corriendo como bestias, con la lengua afuera, quebrando el silencio de la noche con sus aullidos y perturbando la tranquilidad con su energía. Algunas veces se echan en el claro y retozan, se gruñen, se atacan y se muerden; es todo un espectáculo.

Es casi hipnotizante, ese juego de bestias, y James sabe que a Lily le encantaría.

Y hay algo raro, algo que pasa y que si James no tuviera una reputación que mantener diría que le parece increíble —casi fascinante—. Algunas veces, entre juegos, el lobo gruñe y el perro alza el hocico y lo frota contra el del licántropo —húmedo—, y si James no fuera James, diría que es cómo si se besaran. Cómo si se buscaran incluso siendo animales.

Y es raro de cojones, si le preguntan a él.


	11. Extorsión

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#21 Extorsión/asalto.

**********«********Si me besas****»**

—Sirius —gruñido— Orion —gruñido— Black —gruñido—, dame.

Oh, usó el _Black._ Sirius sabe que cuando Remus usa el Black es porque está molesto y debería retroceder, lo sabe, pero es simplemente demasiado bueno para dejarlo. La cara que pone, las muecas que hace, como se le acelera la respiración.

Es, simplemente, hilarante.

No pasa mucho, eso de ver a Remus furioso. No pasa nunca de hecho, y por eso el corrillo de cotillas alrededor.

—Remus —sonríe, el maldito— John —él mismo se lo busca— Lupin —él solito—, si me besas.

Nadie sabe qué le ha quitado pero debe ser importante porque Remus —el tranquilo de Remus— está como iracundo y le ha perseguido por medio castillo. Es un espectáculo, Remus respira hondo, cierra los ojos y hace la cosa esa con los labios, eso de torcerlos de esa forma tan graciosa y Sirius sonríe —error, oh, error— y, entonces, se da la vuelta y se va.

O sea, _se va_. Se aleja caminando y deja a Sirius parado en la mitad del pasillo con cara de haber recibido un porrazo.

¿Pero qué coño…?

No es gracioso, a Sirius no le hace ni pizca de gracia porque no tiene sentido molestar a Remus si Remus se da la vuelta y se va, ¡así no es como funciona, coño! Para James que lo observa todo desde afuera es descojonante, así de simple. Casi siente lastima de ver a Sirius arrastrándose por el castillo tras Remus que, simplemente, le ignora.

En clases presta atención, vale, siempre lo hace, pero normalmente mira por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius. Este día no. En las horas libres desaparece y parece realmente molesto y a la hora de la comida se lleva a Peter —a Peter, por Dios— a la biblioteca, y Sirius está que muere de la frustración, porque Remus no le habla, ni le mira ¡ni le besa!

Cree que se ha pasado y comienza con el plan para desenfadar a Remus de siempre. Rechaza el acercamiento directo porque bueno, para ser sincero le da miedo que Remus le muerda. Piensa en darle chocolate, dicen que el chocolate calma a las fieras, ¿o es la música? Da igual, probablemente Remus lo acepte y vaya a comérselo a otro sitio lejos de él —y lejos de sus manos y su boca—. Remus molesto con él es un asco.

Eso piensa cuando se lanza bufando contra el sofá después del previo gruñido de rigor a los niños de segundo que ocupan _su_ sitio. Por la noche corre el rumor de que Sirius Black se ha convertido en una estatua gruñidora en el sofá frente al fuego y que es mejor no acercársele.

No es sino hasta las nueve de la noche aproximadamente que siente el otro lado del sofá hundirse pero para ese entonces ha perdido la capacidad de hablar por pasar tanto tiempo enfurruñado y ya solo puede gruñir, así que eso hace, gruñe.

—¿Tienes pulgas de nuevo, Canuto?

—¡Cállate! Eso no eran pulgas, idiota. Ni siquiera sé porque me hablas, no quiero hablar contigo —y gruñe de nuevo.

—¿Estás molesto, Canuto? —y tiene la indecencia de sonreír, ¡Remus tiene la indecencia de sonreír!

Sirius se cruza de brazos y vuelve a gruñir. Remus se acerca un poco y Sirius se arrima hacia el lado contrario del sofá.

—¿Estás haciendo pucheros, Canuto?

Esta vez es más como un rugido pero viene acompañado de palabras por lo menos.

—Claro que no estoy haciendo pucheros, idiota, yo no hago pucheros y tampoco estoy molesto. Y deja de decir Canuto, me molestas.

—Entonces sí estás molesto —y sigue sonriendo, el desgraciado sigue sonriendo.

Si eso no es un puchero Remus no sabe qué es.

—¿No debería ser al revés?

—¿Grrmhp?

—Que si no debería ser al revés, ¿no soy yo el que debería estar molesto? Estuviste extorsionándome media mañana.

_Ahora que lo dices…_

—¡No! No sé quién coño te crees, Remus, para ignorarme todo el día.

—Ah, así que aceptas que sí estás molesto.

—¡Que sí…! Maldita sea, ¡que no! —gruñido.

—¿Se te pasa si te beso?

—Te odio —le frunce el ceño.

—Sí —y todavía está molesto, por Merlín que sí, pero no hace nada para evitarlo cuando Remus se inclina y le lame los labios, solo un poquito, hasta que los abre y le da un beso que le calienta el estomago y algunas otras cosas más. Cuando se separa no puede contener el jadeo y solo quiere arrastrar a Remus a la Sala de los Menesteres o a algún sitio oscuro pero Remus, al parecer, tiene otros planes—. Deberías.

Y se vuelve a alejar, el jodido, se aleja sonriendo y deja a Sirius ahí, en el sofá y a punto de morir, quién sabe si de la calentura o de la furia.

Y la gente cree que Remus es el santo, ¡JA!


	12. Sobresalto

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#03 Sobresalto.

**«Treinta y cuatro»**

—Sirius.

Obviamente no obtiene respuesta la primera vez.

—Sirius.

Ni la segunda.

—Sirius.

Nop. Nada aún.

—¡Canuto!

Sí, ahora sí. Sirius, sobresaltado, reacciona.

—¿Hmm?

Remus suspira con fastidio, mirando a Sirius sobre su libro de Aritmancia.

—¿Hay algo que requieras?

—Nop.

—¿Seguro?

—Sip.

Remus vuelve a suspirar y a hundir la nariz en su libro pero la mirada -extremadamente- insistente de Sirius no le deja concentrarse. Es molesto, taladrante, casi la puede tocar. Está empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Sirius —suspira—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sirius mira a ambos lados como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está en la biblioteca. En serio, _en la biblioteca._ Sirius y biblioteca en una misma oración es algo que perturba a Remus.

—Cuento tus pecas —dice, como si tal cosa.

Remus abre la boca sin emitir sonido una vez, dos veces, hasta cinco veces. La cierra. Respira hondo. Cierra los ojos. Cuenta hasta diez y hace como si no acabara de escuchar eso. Sigue leyendo.

O lo intenta.

El intento dura dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos -Remus los cuenta-. No, definitivamente _no_ puede soportar la pesada mirada de Sirius sobre él. Le está poniendo de los nervios.

—¿James?

—Castigado.

—¿Peter?

—Qué sé yo.

Casi le sugiere que vaya a comprobar qué hace Severus y, de paso, a joderle un poco. Casi.

Sigue intentando leer.

—Treinta y dos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes treinta y dos pecas.

Remus no sabe qué decir, de verdad que no.

—Aja.

—¿Sabes que cuando estás mucho rato bajo el sol se te notan más?

Sí, lo sabe. Sirius ha estado chinchándole con eso de las pecas desde segundo. Estupideces del tipo_"¡Tienes pecas, Remus! Pecas de chica"_ y _"Remus tiene labios y pecas de chica James, ¿has visto?"_

—Sirius —advierte, en ese tono que Sirius sabe que pone cuando está comenzando a hacerle enfadar—, ¿por qué razón estás contando mis pecas?

—Porque me gustan —suelta, como si tal cosa—, y porque me aburro.

—Sirius, no puedes ir por ahí… tú no puedes… que te aburras no… —pero desiste, es en vano. Razonar es un concepto que con Sirius simplemente no funciona.

—Treinta y tres, me equivoque, en realidad son treinta y tres.

Remus gruñe, exasperado.

—¡Vale, vale, tú ganas! —Sirius le mira haciéndose el desentendido -cosa que, en opinión de Remus, se le da fatal- y le mira inclinado el rostro, el cabrón—. Vámonos a hacer lo que quieras, ya me quitaste las ganas de estudiar.

Sirius sonríe como si fuese la mañana de Navidad y arrastra a Remus fuera de la biblioteca antes de que tenga tiempo de arrepentirse.

—Lunático…

Y Remus, ingenuo, pregunta:

—¿Qué?

Entonces va el idiota -el imbécil, el estúpido, el subnormal- y suelta.

—¿Puedo probar tus pecas?

Si el sobresalto no lo mata en ese momento lo mata la siguiente acción de Sirius. Que consiste, básicamente, el darle un lametón -como un perro, como si fuera un jodido perro- desde la barbilla hasta el medio de los dos ojos.

—¡Puaj! —se queja Remus—, eres un asqueroso y un…

Sirius no le deja terminar porque le está besando. Le está besando más o menos en un pasillo vacio -pero que podría dejar de estarlo en cualquier momento- del tercer piso para que se calle. Le besa con los labios y le muerde y le besa con lengua. Le obliga a abrir la boca y no dura ni dos minutos pero cuando se separa Remus tiene la cara roja y Sirius se carcajea.

—¿Sabes que cuándo te pones rojo se te notan aún más las pecas? Creo que ahora son treinta y cuatro.

Remus entrecierra los ojos, lo mira fijamente. Pronuncia la sentencia.

—Voy a contar desde cinco, _Black_, y cuando llegue a uno quiero que estés lo más lejos posible de mí. O te mataré.

Sirius sonríe burlón y le da otro beso, apenas rozando sus labios.

—Cinco…

Entonces se da la vuelta y hecha a correr por el pasillo, riendo. El desgraciado tiene la indecencia de reír. Remus, que por fortuna no murió del sobresalto, va a matarle cuando le alcance.


	13. 10

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

**Aclaratoria:** una pequeña aclaratoria, lindas. Para la que no lo sepa "Yo Nunca" es uno de esos juegos de bebida -en los que intentas emborrachar a los demás y no caer tú en el proceso-, los participantes hacen un círculo y cada uno toma su respectiva botella de loquesea, una persona comienza y dice "Yo nunca he hecho X, Y, Z loquesea" y todo el que _sí_ lo haya hecho le da un trago a su botella. Ejemplo; yo digo: "yo nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con Sirius Black" y todas ustedes le dan un trago a su botella. ;) Hala, pues eso, a leer.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#10 #10

**«Quererte en diez tiempos»**

**#01**

Remus jura que fue en segundo pero Sirius jura que fue en tercero. _Vete tú a saber_ dice James.

Los Merodeadores eran apenas un murmullo y Lunático se resistía a serlo _"que dejéis de llamarme así", _ya se movían de noche por el castillo y perdían el tiempo haciendo payasadas. Claro que Remus no diría _payasadas_ sino _estupideces_, pero para gustos...

Estaban en segundo, a lo mejor -muy probablemente- en tercero y la verdad fue culpa de James y sus siempre absurdas ideas que se le meten a Sirius por las orejas y se le instalan entre ceja y ceja. El caso es que llega un día y _"oye, Lunático"_ se inclina sobre él y Remus -Remus estaba haciendo tranquilamente sus deberes- ni siquiera reacciona porque Sirius va y lo besa. Toca sus labios con los suyos y tuerce el gesto y arruga la nariz.

—Bueno —le dice—, creo que James me mintió.

Y se va, y deja a Remus ahí, muriendo del sofoco.

_Pero bueno_ piensa Remus cuando rememora la situación en el futuro _si es que el pobre siempre fue algo memo._

**#2**

—¿Y ahora qué tienes?

—Nada —pero en opinión de Remus es un_ nada_ muy masticado y luego escupido.

—Sirius...

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Pues qué me va a pasar? ¡Nada!

—¿Ah no?

—Nope.

—¿Y por qué llevas quince minutos gruñendo y haciendo pucheros sobre mis deberes de Transformaciones?

Sirius le mira feo -muy feo-, pero deja en paz sus deberes y la agarra con los hilos sueltos del sofá.

—Latvia —escupe.

—¿Eh?

—Latvia —le deletrea, lentamente, con ira—. La Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—¿Cómo que qué sucede?, ¡pues qué va a suceder!

—Sirius —suspiro—, en serio, no te entiendo.

Sirius se inclina sobre la mesa, se acerca a Remus, los ojos al mismo nivel.

Le suelta.

—No. Quiero. Que. La. Vuelvas. A. Besar.

Remus parpadea porque no, no puede ser, definitivamente no.

Pues parece que sí.

—¡¿De qué coño te ríes!

—De nada, Sirius, de nada —pero la verdad es que ríe hasta que lagrimea y no puede creerse que Sirius de verdad... que de verdad esté celo... bueno eso.

Podría hablarle de la apuesta tonta y de lo sofocada que estaba la pobre chica después, tanto que no se le ha vuelto a acercar desde entonces. Decide que mejor no, que Sirius así de enfadado le hace hasta gracia.

Cuando Sirius se inclina y le roba un beso, suave, muy suave, y se ríe de su cara, decide que ya no le hace nada de gracia.

—Solo me puedes besar a mí, Remus.

Definitivamente, nada de gracia. Siente que quiere matarlo.

**#3**

Sirius está en cuarto y ya no cree que James haya mentido. Ya no es que no lo cree sino que está seguro. Eso de los besos sí que vale la pena. La vale mucho, vale la pena y vale la gloria.

Decide que Remus tiene que saberlo. Remus decide que no le importa.

—Pero Remus.

—Calla, anda.

—Pero...

—Shh.

Pero Sirius nunca ha sido bueno haciendo _shh_ y es hasta gracioso que Remus esté haciendo los deberes está vez también cuando Sirius se vuelve a inclinar y le vuelve a besar. Un poco torpe y sin mucho tino primero. Luego un poco más confiado pero no dura mucho y son solo los labios.

Esta vez es _mucho _mejor y Remus, otra vez, quiere matarlo.

**#4**

La tontería humana, definitivamente, no tiene límites. Remus cree que debería escribir un libro y todo, sobre la tontería de Sirius y compañía (o séase James, Peter y, porque no, él mismo.)

Corre el quinto año y Sirius y James han sido introducidos -por ellos mismos- al placer del contrabando de bebidas alcohólicas. Hay que celebrar. Están en la Sala Común, es viernes e Isabel II es reina. ¿No es suficiente motivo para celebrar? Parece que sí.

—Yo nunca he... hmm —le salen unas risitas tontas y es hasta desmoralizante porque Remus siempre tuvo a Lacy como una buena chica, inteligente y todo—. Yo nunca he besado a un chico.

Un murmullo general se levanta entre los memos -como Sirius- de quinto año hacia arriba que tienen un círculo formado en la Sala Común y pierden el tiempo, es decir, juegan a "Yo Nunca" -ah, que Sirius también ha descubierto el placer de revelarse contra todo lo Black a través de las cosas muggles-.

Es una pregunta bastante tonta si le preguntaran a Sirius y le parecen hasta graciosas las miradas y los murmullos que levanta cuando alza la botella de Whiskey de Fuego y le da un trago. Obscenamente. Bebe directo del pico de la botella y se lame las gotas que le escurren por la comisura y le mira. Sonríe, indulgente, y mira a Remus sentado en el sofá lejos del corro de Gryffindors retrasados. Y sigue sonriendo, y sigue mirando aunque Remus ya ha apartado la vista. Abochornado.

Cuando alguien dice algo de "Verdad o reto y saber a qué chico ha besado Sirius" en la mismo oración Remus se levanta y se va.

Ardiendo y odiando a Sirius -o solo lo primero-.

**#5**

Si Remus tuviera que poner una fecha, un momento, señalar en el calendario el día en el que todo se torció (o se enderezó, depende de cómo lo veas), en el que el juego dejó de serlo, no tendría -en palabras de Sirius- ni puta idea.

Ni. Puta. Idea.

Llegó un punto, pasados seis años, en el que Sirius se cansó de su campaña ocasional de acoso y derribo contra Remus -no que se cansó, que se aburrió-, y empezó una de búsqueda y captura. ¿Lo de la búsqueda? Le tomó los diez segundos que se tarda en decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y los cinco minutos que le toma llegar a la orilla del lago. Pero no es solo búsqueda sino búsqueda y _captura_ y la segunda parte ya no es taaan fácil, es jodidamente díficil, de hecho.

Remus le huele las intenciones a cinco metros de distancia -maldito el lobo- y comienzan un curioso y frustrante baile por los pasadizos secretos y no secretos del castillo. El cabrón es un merodeador también y que lo castren si no sabe moverse tan bien como él mismo por todo el puto colegio.

Al final se deja, Sirius lo sabe, no es que él le capture sino que Remus se cansa del juego, del tira y afloja, del corre que te pillo y se deja en un aula desierta del séptimo piso.

Ya es de noche -pasada la cena-, hay polvo y tras la ventana no hay luna, un lumus y diez pasos entre la puerta que se cierra a sus espaldas y Remus que se apoya contra una mesa, de brazos cruzados y cansado de jugar.

—Estoy cansado de jugar, Sirius.

—Lo sé.

—Cansado de jugar sin saberme las reglas.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero que esto termine ya.

Cierra la boca antes de decir otro elocuente _lo sé_ y, en cambio:

—Juguemos a algo más —un paso adelante y Remus se inclina, ligeramente, hacia atrás—, las reglas son sencillas: te quedas quieto cinco minutos y no intentas partirme la cara o hechizarme después.

Y se inclina y le besa, otra vez. En un aula que huele a libros y a guardado y las manos manchadas de tinta de Remus -esta vez sí- se enredan en su pelo.

**#6**

—No.

—Anda.

—¡Que _ahjoder_ no!

Pero es un _no_ que tiembla al dejar sus labios y Sirius le agarra del pelo y le vuelve a besar para que se calle. Le besa fuerte, profundo y dominando. Eufórico. Aún con el uniforme de quidditch y la sonrisa boba de haber ganado.

Hunde la lengua en la boca cálida de Remus y le acaricia el paladar, la lengua y todo lo que alcanza. Se separa y jadea, le muerde los labios, le lame y le vuelve a besar. No sabe qué quiere pero lo quiere YA.

Está borracho de éxtasis porque fíjate, no todos los días ganas la Copa de Quidditch por séptimo año y Remus está ahí, tan caliente y suave entre sus brazos que tiene que besarle un poco, tiene que tocarle un poco.

Le besa y le toca mucho, sobre la ropa, y le muerde el cuello ahogando sus quejas porque _Sirius aquí no, por Merlín_ pero aquí _sí sí sí, Remus_.

Le toca bajo la ropa y recorre el mapa de cicatrices bajo la camisa antes de llevar la mano más abajo y por debajo de la pretina del pantalón y debajo de los calzoncillos también.

—Estás suave, Remus —contra el cuello—. Y resbalas —contra la boca.

Le acaricia y le besa y se deja cuando Remus le toca también.

Y esa victoria, esa copa por séptimo año consecutivo se vuelve una mancha borrosa en la mente de Sirius, solo queda la victoria y la certeza de que si todas van a ser así de ahora en adelante, si Remus siempre va a estar ahí para celebrar con él, no va a perder nunca.

Nunca.

Esa vez, entonces, Remus no quiere matar taaanto a Sirius -y a lo mejor ya no cree que sea taaaaaaan memo-.

**#7**

—Oye, Remus.

—¿Hmm?

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Remus suspira.

—Dime, Sirius.

Una mueca.

—Oye Remus —repite—, ¿tú me quieres?

Remus esconde la sonrisa tras un libro.

—A veces. Pero normalmente no. Hago excepciones cuando eres un perro.

Sirius frunce el ceño.

—¡Sirius no!

Pero es muy tarde y Canuto ya está sobre la cama, lamiéndole la cara y haciéndole cosquillas con su suave y negro pelaje. Remus no quiere -de verdad que no-, pero no puede evitar partirse un poco de risa y los libros se le caen al suelo. No se molesta en recogerlos.

Sirius vuelve a su forma humana cuando se da por satisfecho y mira a Remus desde arriba, desde su posición sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra la cama. Es uno de esos días raros en los que hace sol y los rayos se cuelan por la ventana, iluminando la habitación de una forma casi esperanzadora. Sirius le mira fijo -muy fijo- y en silencio.

Remus tiene problemas para tragar.

—Dumbledore nos mandó a llamar —murmura, muy cerca de su rostro—, esta noche —Remus no dice nada pero aparta la mirada.

El aire huele a guerra, es un rumor que lleva ya un rato dando vueltas y creciendo y ya es hora de mirarlo de frente, de mirarlo a los ojos. Es la primera campanada que llama a los héroes a la batalla y por Merlín que si Remus está asustado no es precisamente por él mismo.

Sirius se tumba a su lado, en silencio y sin tocarlo pero muy cerca, tanto que escucha claramente su respiración y siente el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Crees qué…?

—No lo sé, Lunático. No lo sé…

Nadie sabe nada pero todos tienen miedo.

—¿Pero sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—No tengo miedo.

Remus no responde.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué? —murmura, casi con miedo.

—Porque juntos, nosotros cuatro —le dice—, somos invencibles.

Y Remus ya sabe la respuesta a la pregunta anterior de Sirius aunque no se lo dice. Y se pregunta en qué momento Sirius dejó de ser un chico con un ego inmenso para ser el hombre que yace a su lado, en qué momento creció -crecieron-, en que momento maduró y se volvió esa persona tan segura y fuerte. Decide que no le importa. También decide que le gusta en lo que se han convertido, le gusta mucho.

**#8**

—Sirius, no te atrevas.

—¿O qué?

—Sirius, te lo advierto. Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.

—¿O qué?

—Te voy a maldecir. Y va a ser algo desagradable y asqueroso, Sirius. Te lo advierto, no te atrehmpg...

Sirius, por supuesto, se atreve. Y Remus siempre lo supo, todos estos siete años, que Sirius era irremediablemente imbécil, el pobre -debe ser por eso de que sus papas sean familia-.

—Oh por Merlín mira sus caras —se ríe, eufórico—. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles lo idiotas que se ven con la boca abierta o los dejamos que se den cuenta solos?

—Sirius —suspira Remus, pensando dónde va a meterse esas semanas de curso que quedan ahora que Sirius le ha besado en medio del jardín y todos le miran -la verdad sea dicha- con caras de retrasados—. Si tú no te has dado cuenta de lo idiota que eres en diecisiete años ellos no se darán cuenta tampoco.

Sirius solo ríe más fuerte y Remus quiere matarle solo un poquito.

**#9**

Sirius fuma como no hace más nada. Despacio, con mimo y suavidad, tranquilo, pausado. Paladeando, inhalando -profundo-, exhalando -despacio-. Es, cuanto menos, algo entretenido de ver.

Se sientan precariamente en el alfeizar de la ventana, cada uno con la espalda apoyada en un extremo y las rodillas tocándose.

Abajo, el vacío y los terrenos oscuros.

Arriba, Sirio y la luna a medio llenar -o a medio vaciar-.

Es temprano y esperan que sea la hora de bajar y reunirse con James, Peter y _Evans _en la Casa de los Gritos. Algo así como decir adiós. Tonterías, Remus lleva semanas diciendo adiós y Sirius no piensa hacerlo porque… ehm, no. Es la última noche en el castillo y Sirius está como en trance, mirando los terrenos y perdiendo la vista en los árboles del bosque. La vista desde la torre de Astronomía es genial.

Remus sonríe y sabe que siempre que cierre los ojos para recordar ese día verá los ojos grises de Sirius mirándole tras mechones de cabello negro alborotado y envuelto en una nube vaporosa de humo de cigarrillo.

—Ven aquí, Lunático —recordara que tenía la voz ronca de tanto fumar y la boca le sabía a nicotina. El beso fue suave y lento, como fumar. Sirius le mordió la boca antes de bajarse del alfeizar y separarle las piernas, haciéndose un hueco ahí. Le besó el cuello y le mordió la clavícula y le habló dentro del oído, el cigarro consumiéndose en el suelo, tan lejano.

—Vamos a despedir este sitio como se debe.

A Remus se le atoró la respuesta en la lengua cuando Sirius se hincó de rodillas y su aliento caliente le acarició la entrepierna -suavemente, también-. No fueron segundos pero Remus lo sintió así, el tiempo que se tardó Sirius en desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo lo suficiente, es decir. Cuando la punta de la lengua de Sirius tocó su erección se vio obligado a aferrarse al alfeizar y a separar más las piernas. Cuando Sirius hundió calor y humedad y comenzó a acariciarlo también Remus sintió que caía y caía aunque se aferraba firmemente a la ventana.

Sirius siguió besando, siguió chupando, y Remus tuvo la certeza en ese momento de que todo sería así de ahora en adelante. Como estar sentado al borde de una ventana en la torre más alta de astronomía, a un mal paso de caer al vacío, pero ahí estaba Sirius, haciéndolo sentir la adrenalina de caer y evitando que cayera de verdad, como un ancla.

Cuando el orgasmo le golpeó e inclinó la cabeza inevitablemente hacia atrás, con sus manos siempre manchadas de tinta entre el pelo negro de Sirius, en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, cómo dándole la razón, Sirio parpadeaba.

**#10**

Hay momentos que determinan toda una vida, momentos pequeños y momentos grandes. Ese fue uno de esos. Cuando bajan del expreso por última vez traen consigo mucho, muchísimo más de lo que llevaban hace siete años. Son mejores e invencibles. Listos para devorar al mundo.

No volverán a ser los mismos y nada volverá a ser igual. Nunca. Pero no importa.

Remus ve a James hablando con Sirius frente al tren, gesticulando mucho y haciendo muecas y tiene que sonreír. Sirius capta su sonrisa a través del humo denso y la devuelve. Una sonrisa bastarda y gamberra.

Salen de las estación los cinco juntos, James haciendo payasadas, Lily rodando los ojos y Peter riéndole las gracias. Sirius lo mira todo con una sonrisa indulgente y Remus lo mira a él. Le parece que en conjunto es una imagen bastante bonita.

—A ver, niños —les dice, de nuevo la sonrisa gamberra, de nuevo Canuto—, ¿listos para dominar el mundo?

Remus rueda los ojos e ignora a Sirius y a James que han comenzado a corretearse como los niños que son. Cuando salen al Londres muggle el sol les da en la cara y el pelo de Sirius brilla. Remus, por fin, decide que le quiere -no matar-, sino que le quiere, a secas.


	14. El camino de regreso

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

Y todos los fragmentos/referencias a poemas pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#20 El camino de regreso

**«Somos lo que somos»**

La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black duerme esa noche, como todos los demás. Los retratos en los cuadros retozan y algunos abren un ojo especulativamente cuando sienten a Sirius pasar arrastrando los pies y haciendo apenas ruido. Sus zapatos levantan una fina capa de polvo y va dejando huellas tras de sí, como ese poema que a Remus tanto le gusta, ese que habla de un caminante que hace su propio camino y va dejando estelas en la mar. O algo así.

Sirius se abre paso por los oscuros pasadizos de Grimmauld Place sumidos en oscuridad, afuera no hay luna y no hay luces encendidas, él no las necesita pues conoce esa mansión como si no llevara más de doce años sin pisarla. Es hasta gracioso, si lo piensa un poco, hace catorce o quince -o a lo mejor trece- años se fue de esa misma casa jurando no regresar nunca, sobre una moto voladora y teniendo el cielo por límite. Ahora vuelve a ella sintiéndose prisionero de nuevo, pero esta vez no está James y el límite son las tantas hectáreas cuadradas de la mansión.

_Estarías feliz, madre._

Lo guía el instinto y los años de gamberradas y escapadas nocturnas, pero esta vez no son los pasillos de piedra húmeda del castillo sino los pasillos putrefactos e impregnados de magia negra de la maldita mansión Black. Es igual, el instinto le lleva al piso de abajo, pasando el retrato de Walburga Black, y luego al sótano.

Sonríe cuando tras las grandes puertas dobles de madera de ébano labradas por enanos ve una luz tenue y sombras que bailan bajo el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta. _Aún te conozco, Lunático._Y es estúpido -está consciente de ello-, pero le reconforta saber que, a pesar de todo, después de todo, no todo ha cambiado. De verdad hay cosas inamovibles en el Universo.

Entra a la guarida del lobo y se encuentra a Remus apoltronado en el gran sofá de fino cuero curado por elfos, con una manta sobre los hombros y un libro pesado sobre las piernas cruzadas. Al lado, en la mesilla, descansa una taza, y Sirius ancla la mirada un momento en los espirales de humo que salen de ella. Se queda unos segundos ahí, contemplando la escena que se le antoja tan nueva y tan familiar y muy extraña, Remus Lupin, ni más ni menos, apoderado de la biblioteca de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

_Me encantaría ver tu cara, madre.  
_  
Por un momento irracional recuerda ese poema que Remus les leyó una vez en Halloween sobre un cuervo posado sobre un busto y un atormentado infeliz apoltronado en su sofá, manteniendo una conversación sinsentido con la impávida ave que solo repetía una frase. Se pregunta vagamente qué le ha dado esa noche por recordar los poemas favoritos de Remus.

—¿Vas a entrar o planeas quedarte toda la noche espiándome desde ahí? —la voz nasal de siempre, la cadencia suave, las palabras perfectamente cuidadas. Ese, señores, es Remus Lupin.

Sirius entra arrastrando los pies y suspira fingidamente. Se deja caer en el sofá del frente y Remus ni siquiera levanta la vista pero Sirius sabe que sigue sus movimiento de esa forma tan suya que ha tenido siempre. Sabe que Remus le siente más que verle.

—¿Sabes, Remus? —le suelta, en honor a los viejos tiempos—. El otro día busque en el diccionario "ratón de biblioteca" y, ¿qué crees? Me encontré una foto tuya.

—No me digas —pero Remus nunca ha sido fácil de picar así que Sirius lo deja y se acomoda mejor en el sofá.

Se dedica a mirar a Remus y pronto se encuentra buscando las diferencias, aunque no admite ni ante sí mismo el miedo tajante que le produce. Detrás de Remus arde el fuego mágico de la chimenea y la luz amarillenta le da un aspecto más enfermizo de lo usual, luce pálido y frágil; bajo los ojos tiene líneas violáceas profundas pero siempre ha sido así, no es nada nuevo; puede verle una cicatriz que antes no tenía debajo de la oreja derecha y, oh sí, las pecas siguen ahí. La nariz sigue ahí y las pestañas larguísimas siguen ahí, proyectando sombras en las mejillas.

Suelta el aliento que ha estado conteniendo cuando decide que sí, que ese que tiene delante es, definitivamente, Remus.

—¿Terminaste? —la pregunta le toma con la guardia baja y le hace soltar un "eh" bastante insulso.

—Que si terminaste —repite Remus, mirándole por encima del libro justo como Sirius recuerda. Sirius sonríe -o algo parecido, ya no sabe sonreír- cuando se sabe pillado. _Merodeadores ante todo, coño._Sí señor.

Remus, obviamente, es consciente del escrutinio al que ha sido cuidadosamente sometido.

—Podría decirse.

—¿Y? —Remus alza una ceja y Sirius se fija en la forma en la que las llamas le hacen brillar el cabello, como cuando se sentaba en la butaca frente a la chimenea en la Sala Común, cuando aún eran jóvenes e invencibles. Ahora se sienta en un sofá de cuero en la sombría biblioteca de los Black, con un montón de libros y de polvo y de magia flotando alrededor. Curioso, piensa Sirius. ¿En qué momento exacto se habrá torcido todo de esa forma?

—Has pasado la prueba.

Remus alza ambas cejas.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—No lo sé, Lunático, no lo sé —el sobrenombre se le escapa de entre los labios, se le enreda en la lengua y le sabe raro. Lunático. Doce años sin decir _Lunático_y es tan natural y tan extraño. Como si abriera un viejo baúl y descubriera juguetes olvidados de la niñez.

Doce años sin decir Lunático, doce años sin ser Canuto.

—Ya no —Remus baja un poco los ojos y le caen los parpados, la sombra de las pestañas le llega más abajo y Sirius se pregunta qué le ha pasado—. Ya no, Sirius.

_¿Pero qué dices?_

—¿De qué estás hablando, Remus?

—Ya no soy Lunático, Sirius —levanta la vista una vez más y es peor porque lo que hay ahí, lo que hay en el rostro de Remus es una juventud robada, una vida de rechazo, un montón de golpes que no se merecía y más cicatrices de las que un hombre debería tener. En ese momento, lo visible es prueba de lo invisible, de lo que _siente _Remus. Y duele, por Merlín que a Sirius como le duele—. Ya no.

Baja la mirada al libro y finge que lee.

A Sirius le tiembla el pulso y otras cosas más pero es incapaz de decir nada, la boca se le ha secado de repente y la garganta se le ha cerrado. Siente tanta ira, tanta furia y tanto odio que casi puede sentir el ambiente en la habitación cambiar, siente como se le escapa de las manos, saborea la magia en el paladar y nota como se sale de control. No hace nada por impedirlo. Remus también lo siente pero se mantiene impávido, como el cuervo del relato. Tras él las llamas mágicas de la chimenea se recrudecen y aumentan de tamaño en una pequeña explosión, crean sombras nuevas y fascinantes y la silueta de Remus se recorta, oscura, contra el resplandor de las llamas. Sirius le ve como no le ha visto nunca, destrozado, descompuesto, quebrado. Sentado en ese sofá, como un rey caído en su trono roto. El fuego cruje y lanza chispas, Sirius sigue una con la vista, la ve trazar un arco en el aire y dar a tener al suelo, en el medio de la habitación, la mira hasta que se consume.

Respira hondo pero no funciona y tiene que cerrar los ojos para controlar el arranque de magia. En la mansión Black flota demasiada magia oscura para dejarse llevar así. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa pero Remus no habla y él se esfuerza por recitar el himno de Gran Bretaña en Runas Antiguas para no perder el control de nuevo.

Al final no se calma pero se controla y confía en que la voz no le tiemble mucho.

—No —pero sí le tiembla—. Tú _fuiste_ Lunático, _eres _Lunático y siempre _serás _Lunático —porque eso no, no va a permitir que nadie le quite eso, eso, lo único que tiene, lo único que le queda. El trozo de madera al que se aferra para no naufragar—. Es parte de lo que eres. Y yo soy Canuto, es parte de lo que soy. Es lo que somos.

Se afana en explicarse porque Remus tiene que entenderlo, tiene que hacerlo.

—Tú no, Lunático —escupe—, no te pienso perder a ti.

Remus se ha quedado estático en el sofá y le está mirando tan fijo, tan fijo que Sirius se siente desnudo y vulnerable, Remus le mira como el ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, como el moribundo que presencia un milagro, con la expectación que ya no recuerda ni cómo se siente. Como si viera algo más allá. Y, entonces, inclina la cabeza, en ese gesto _tan_ suyo.

—Canuto.

Y es entonces, después de doce años, en ese momento de reconocimiento, que Lunático y Canuto emprenden el camino de vuelta.

—_Venid, amigos. No es tarde para buscar un mundo nuevo_ —no sabe qué es lo que lo impulsa a recitar, a lo mejor es ese instinto que le ha guiado toda su vida y que James insistía en decir que terminaría por matarle— _pues sueño con navegar más allá del crepúsculo_—Remus contiene el aliento y le mira con curiosidad y la cabeza aún inclinada. Temeroso.

Duda, vacila. No sabe si… pero que tal si… y que pasa si… pero es él, es Canuto el que le está mirando y tiene que tener razón.

—_Y aunque ya no tengamos la fuerza que antaño movió cielos y tierra_ —así que responde, entendiendo en seguida porque Sirius ha escogido ese poema y sin atreverse a creer la verdad oculta tras los versos. Tantos años, tantas veces que lo leyó en su juventud, y hasta ahora comprende su verdadero significado, pero no se atreve a creerlo— _somos lo que somos._

—_Un mismo temple de corazones heroicos, debilitados por el tiempo, pero voluntariosos para luchar y..._—Remus se pregunta cuánto puede creerse de eso, cuanto puede ser una verdad para ellos, si de verdad puede luchar.

—..._b__uscar y encontrar, y no rendirse _—decide que no importa y termina de recitar, suave, en un murmullo que se pierde en el aire y se queda flotando ahí, entre ellos. Etéreo e invisible.

—Somos lo que somos, Lunático —no sabe si le cree, si confía en sus palabras, pero lo hará, él se asegurara de eso. De que Remus nunca más reniegue de ser Lunático ni pierda la capacidad de seguir luchando.

Se levanta despacio, la mirada de Remus le está matando. Los separan siete pasos, Sirius los salva con lentitud y cuidado, le quita el libro de las manos y lo escucha caer al suelo con un golpe seco, apoya ambas manos en los reposa brazos del sillón y se acerca a Remus. Doce años, doce años es mucho tiempo y tenerle así, tenerle tan… por Merlín.

Sirius jadea y ni siquiera le ha tocado, se inclina hacia adelante y entierra el rostro en el cuello de Remus, aspirando, huele a sudor y a restos de jabón y, bendito sea, huele a libros. Siente sus dedos hundirse en su cabello y recuerda tontamente que en el colegio siempre los tenía manchados de tinta. Se sostienen así por un rato, sin moverse, solo respirando, hasta que Sirius decide que ya, que no puede más.

Son doce años y Lunático y Canuto emprendiendo el camino de regreso a casa, de donde nunca debieron haberse ido. Sirius le besa por todo lo que no le ha besado, de todas las formas que conoce y se inventa unas nuevas, le besa con ira, con furia, con dolor, con rabia y con dulzura después y lentolento pero se desespera luego y le besa duro y profundo y merodeador.

Se levantan del sofá y caen al suelo por un complot entre la gravedad, su propia desesperación y su propio peso, se dan un golpe de puta madre y Sirius maldice pero _Merlín Sirius no pares de besarme _-¿nunca, Lunático?- _nunca, Canuto_. Se tocan con desesperación y torpeza porque han olvidado cómo hacerlo, han cambiado pero _somos lo que somos, Remus_y tienen que aprender otra vez. Se sacan-quitan-arrancan la ropa y se dan otros golpes en el proceso y la desesperación por tocar y besar es tanta que al final no tocan ni besan la mitad de lo que desean y, honestamente, al final no es demasiado bueno y no dura mucho, pero es un orgasmo entre ellos después de años de nada más que, bueno, de nada más que jodidas desgracias.

Al final se quedan sin respiración, jadeando en el polvoroso suelo, lo que acaba de pasar fue muy rápido e intenso pero se sintió tan real que es aterrador y se quedan ahí un rato, yaciendo. Remus convoca una caja de cigarrillos de entre su ropa con un accio y Sirius alza una ceja pero no dice nada. Comparten el mismo cigarro y se les echa la noche y la madrugada encima y siguen ahí, hablando. Remus le acaricia el pelo y _oh joder_tiene los dedos manchados de tinta.

Amanece y las perspectivas no son alentadoras porque afuera hay guerra y ellos arrastran heridas de batallas anteriores, pero son doce años y Lunático y Canuto emprendiendo el camino de regreso a casa, de donde nunca debieron haberse ido, son lo que son y, por ahora, todo lo demás que se vaya un poquito a la mierda.


	15. Intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad

**N/A:** Ha pasado un tiempito, ¿no?, ¿me extrañaron? :) A que sí -yo sí-. Tengo que admitir que no tengo ni puta idea de dónde me salió esta viñeta y que es un poco ¿paranoica? Así que si al terminar de leer quedan con cara de ¿tú que te fumaste? me lo tendré merecido...xD

Oi, hablando de otra cosa -y no, les juro solemnemente que no me están pagando por la publicidad-, si son como yo y aman Harry Potter y adoran Halloween y creen que es una combinación perfecta pásense por la comunidad de LJ fandom_insano y únanse al Horcrux Fest. ¡Escriban slash halloweenesco, vamos!

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#06 El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad

**«Ab me terribilissimo ipse»**

_"Sin embargo,_

_¿quién me protege del más terrible:_

_de mí mismo?"_

Sirius Black tenía pesadillas, a veces; todos en la Torre Gryffindor -entiéndase Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunático- lo sabían. Lo descubrió Peter cuando estaban en tercero y casi muere del susto, ir al baño a las tres de la mañana y escuchar gemidos lastimeros detrás de las cortinas de alguno de tus compañeros no es agradable. Despertó a todos con un chillido. James se cayó de la cama del sobresalto y Remus se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie contra la pata de la cama. No fue divertido... hasta la mañana siguiente y dos semanas después cuando aún se seguían riendo.

No es algo que pasara mucho ni muy seguido así que nadie le daba mucha importancia. A veces no se daban cuenta, a veces se daba cuenta James y lo despertaba, para después chincharlo al día siguiente "¿seguro que era una pesadilla, Canuto? Esos gemiditos lastimeros sonaban casi... placenteros" que venían acompañados de sus apropiados "pero como no iban a ser gemiditos placenteros si estaba soñando contigo, Jamie". En algunas ocasiones era Peter pero casi siempre Remus.

Sirius nunca hablaba de sus pesadillas y Remus nunca preguntaba. A veces Sirius se daba simplemente la vuelta -dándole la espalda- y fingía que dormía. Remus fingía que creía que dormía. Otras veces bajaban a la Sala Común y consumían la noche y un cigarrillo o se escabullían -en algunas ocasiones los cuatro- a las cocinas.

Pasará lo que pasará no importaba porque, al final, siempre despertaba.

**...**

Ese día Sirius sabe que está despertando de una pesadilla, está en ese sitio, en ese intervalo entre el sueño y la realidad donde no está despierto pero tampoco está dormido. Se despierta sobresaltado y se encoje rápidamente contra la pared fría.

No puede ser, sigue en la pesadilla. ¿Por qué Remus no lo despierta?, ¿por qué no lo despiertan James o Peter?

De nuevo esa pesadilla, de nuevo esas cuatro paredes mugrosas y pútridas y ese suelo frío y esa pequeña ventana, escurridiza, inalcanzable y oscura. Encantada para que no penetren los rayos del sol, para que no entre nunca la luz; fuera de esa ventana siempre está oscuro y a veces hay luna y a veces estrellas, pero es una noche eterna.

La celda 1842 del ala sur no tiene nada de especial, es como cualquier otra y, tras sus rejas, se escuchan los mismos aullidos y gritos desesperados que en las demás. Dentro, hay un hombre atormentado y demencial.

No hay muchos carceleros y no están siempre por ahí, pero los hay, y si les preguntaran podrían contar muchas historias interesantes.

—Normalmente se despierta gritando y puede pasar horas chillando incoherencias.

O.

—Una rata. Siempre balbucea sobre una rata.

—Le aúlla a la luna.

—Grita su nombre, los llama, grita por James y Lily Potter.

Pero nadie pregunta y el carcelero no dice nada de las noches que Sirius Black pasa gimiendo el nombre de James y Lily, o pidiéndole a Remus Lupin con la voz desgarrada que termine de despertarlo ya.

**…**

Sirius se encoje sobre sí mismo, mirando la luna semi llena tras la ventana, esperando que lo despierten. Porque está dormido, ¿verdad? Está dormido y en una pesadilla. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa pero no importa, no es real, está soñando, ¿el tiempo no debería pasar diferente? El tiempo pasa, diferente o no. Pasa y Sirius cae en un estado de duerme vela, de semi inconsciencia, cae en ese limbo entre el sueño y la realidad de nuevo y es ahí cuando sueña, o cuando se despierta de la pesadilla.

**…**

Ese mediodía de mayo es fresco y sopla el viento desde el este, la sombra de un gran árbol -Sirius no sabe cómo se llama y tampoco le importa- les hace sombra y el pasto se siente bien contra su espalda. Es sábado y no hay entrenamiento de quidditch hasta más tarde. Remus tenía la nariz enterrada en un libro y Sirius tuvo que ir a salvarle, tuvo que hacerlo porque:

—Un día de estos se te va a quedar pegada la nariz, Lunático, y va a ser lamentable verte por ahí con un libro pegado a la nariz, ¿cómo le voy a hacer para besarte?

Pero de algún modo todo se torció y terminó recostado en la grama, la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Remus y los ojos cerrados.

—Léeme algo, Lunático.

Y no era lo que planeaba -para nada-, pero por algun retorcida idea del destino terminó escuchando a Remus leerle pasajes de un dramón llamado "Momeo y Julieta" o algo así, no le interesaba mucho pero la voz de Remus era pausada y cadenciosa y sus manos en su cabello eran orgásmicas y Sirius terminó adormilándose.

Hasta que llegó James y tuvo que perseguirlo por los terrenos durante media hora para que dejará de llamarle "maricóoooooon, Sirius Black es un maricóoooon y su novio le lee poesía bajo un árbol".

**…**

A veces, el prisionero de la celda 1842, Sirius Black, recupera la lucidez.

Lo descubrió por casualidad, que si se convierte en Canuto todo es más fácil, más sencillo. Eso de ser un perro tiene sus ventajas, todo es más simple en colores diferentes y la influencia de los dementores no es tan fuerte. Tiene sus desventajas, claro, los sentidos de un perro son más finos y los sonidos son más fuertes, los gritos más perturbadores, los gemidos más lastimeros, los lloriqueos más atronadores; y el olor, por Merlín, el olor a putrefacción, a suciedad, a moho, a dolor.

Si existe el infierno, debe oler así.

Pero a veces Sirius se vuelve Canuto y todo es menos confuso, sabe la diferencia entre estar despierto, estar teniendo una pesadilla y estar soñando -aunque lo primero y lo segundo sean lo mismo-. Cuando Sirius es Canuto se siente casi lúcido, recuerda los sueños agradables y tiene algo por lo que sentirse agradecido. Cuando es Canuto también es dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que está de cruzar esa línea dentro de su propia mente, de cómo se le va escapando la cordura por un tubo, como va cayendo y cayendo, como se va perdiendo.

También es aterrador ser Canuto, con toda esa lucidez y claridad mental. Es aterrador estar despierto, es aterrador estar soñando y no saber si es real. Su cabeza últimamente es un lugar aterrador.

**…**

Por consenso general -y especialmente después de que Sirius dejara Grimmauld Place para siempre- la casa de los Potter se convirtió en un punto de reunión esencial en el verano. A veces tonteaban con las escobas y jugaban dos contra dos que terminaban en Remus haciendo equipo con Peter y perdiendo estrepitosamente. O jugaban al ajedrez mágico en lo que Remus era especialmente bueno hasta que Sirius se cansaba y se iba gruñendo algo como que Remus era un jodido tramposo de mierda.

Algunos días se iban al lago que estaba pasando las colinas y se bañaban en las aguas heladas y Sirius y James hacían apuestas poco inteligentes como "a ver quién puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por más tiempo"; una vez Peter participó y terminó peligrosamente azul.

Fue en una de esas veces cuando Sirius se encaramó a una piedra vistiendo nada más que su sonrisa de perdona vidas y se proclamó oficialmente "Rey de la roca".

James solo rió y dijo:

—Oye Remus, ¿de verdad lo tiene así de pequeñito o es por el frío?

Ese día James también terminó peligrosamente azul.

A veces Sirius metía botellas de contrabando en la casa y se escabullían al ático donde el señor Potter guardaba un montón de cachivaches inútiles y se largaban la noche bebiendo, fumando cosas de dudosa procedencia, escuchando los discos raros de Remus y, básicamente, haciendo estupideces. Jugando cosas muggles tontas y hablando de cosas poco serias.

Fue en una de esas quedadas en casa de James que Sirius, en un arranque de estupidez suprema, se largó al Londres muggle y volvió quejándose de dolor y despotricando contra cierto tipo barbudo que debería aprender mejores modales. Eso y un tatuaje enrojecido y recién hecho en la cadera, una runa antigua que Remus tradujo y decía Sirio y le quedaba tan bien al maldito que Remus tuvo que besarlo hasta que se le derritió en la boca después de reñirlo.

En algunas ocasiones acampan en el jardín trasero pero otras, después de ponerle cara de cordero degollado a la señora Potter, terminan acampando en el bosque aledaño, a lo muggle, con sacos de dormir en los que Peter se queda atrapado y fogatas que Sirius enciende disimuladamente con un incendia. Ahí en el bosque el cielo es más bonito y Sirius y Remus discuten sobre si la luna es o no de queso.

—Yo creo que sí es de queso.

—Tú eres una rata Peter, claro que crees que es de queso.

Discusión que nadie gana y Remus termina besando a Sirius para que se calle.

**…**

Esos sueños lo dejan aturdido y en trance, a veces dura días así, intentando volver a dormir para tomarlo donde lo dejo pero no puede. Su cuerpo es intempestivo y a veces no le da la gana de dormir y Sirius no puede despertar de su pesadilla. A veces los sueños se vuelven nada más que recuerdos borrosos y otras veces todo es tan claro y definido que es doloroso. Son sueños sin mucho sentido, recuerdos desordenados que vienen al azar, como les da la gana, nunca tienen relación el uno con el otro.

Sirius se pregunta a veces, no sin cierto deje de sadismo, qué pasará primero, ¿se volverá completamente demente?, ¿se quedará dormido un día y no despertara nunca?, ¿cruzara la línea entre la cordura y la locura? No solo tiene que luchar contra todo lo demás, sino contra sí mismo.

Es una tarea titánica y a veces no le importa, a veces se queda en esos sueños por días aunque él no se dé cuenta porque, ¿allá adentro? Allá adentro no hay diferencia entre un día y otro, entre hoy y mañana, entre ayer y hoy, entre el pasado y el presente.

**…**

La verdad es que no fue fácil, costó una campaña completa de acoso y derribo y a Sirius se le fue un mes en ello. Durante aproximadamente treinta días bombardeó a Remus con lógica, retorica, artes manipuladoras, más lógica, argumentos, razones, incluso elaboró una lista de pros y contras (bastante patética, por cierto), hasta que Remus cedió, se dejó convencer, claudicó.

Sirius le aseguró que irían a medias con los gastos -incluso le sugirió a Remus que podía pagarle con sexo pero lo único que consiguió fue una maldición nada agradable que hacía que cierta queridísima parte de su cuerpo picara-, y hasta aceptó que Remus le pagara la mitad de lo que le había costado el apartamento, pero la verdad es que dejó el dinero en una esquina de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts a nombre de Remus.

Hogwarts terminó y ambos dejaron atrás el primer y único verdadero hogar que habían tenido. La guerra ya era una realidad que se cernía sobre ellos como un ave negra y Albus Dumbledore había sido claro y preciso en su propuesta. La noche en la que entraron oficialmente a la Orden del Fenix Remus supo que, de algún modo, estaban firmando su sentencia. Para bien o para mal.

Sirius no pensaba, bajo ningún concepto, regresar jamás a Grimmauld Place y cuando desapareció todo un fin de semana y volvió sonriente y con cara de no tener buenas intenciones, James realmente no se sorprendió. Cuando los arrastró al Londres muggle comenzó a picarle la curiosidad. Cuando los arrastró a un sencillo edificio de ladrillos y, aún más sonriente, abrió la puerta del apartamento número 18 con un alohomora y un "miren mi nueva casa", puede que se haya sorprendido un poquito.

—¿Piensas vivir aquí?

—No, Colagusano. De hecho, mi nuevo hobbie es ir por ahí comprando apartamentos, es divertidísimo coleccionarlos.

—Pero o sea aquí… ¿en el Londres muggle?

—¿En serio, Sirius? —fue el único comentario de Remus—. ¿El Soho? Que… gay.

La verdad es que sí era algo gay pero qué coño, por primera vez tenía algo suyo y Remus estaba con él. Era… era un poquito alucinante. El apartamento era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y tenía dos dormitorios pero la verdad es que al final terminaron usando uno solo. Estaba completamente vacío y Sirius se divirtió bastante con eso de decorar, terminaron con una sala perturbadoramente bohemia, con muebles dispares, paredes desastrosas, unas lámparas hippies que Remus no tenía idea de dónde habían salido, una pipa árabe y una imitación de "El Grito" que Sirius había comprado porque le había hecho gracia y que le ganó una sesión especialmente divertida de sexo.

Sirius se apropió de la decoración pero Remus tuvo la mala -pésima- idea de pintar las paredes a lo muggle y a Sirius le pareció tan divertido que invitó a James y terminaron los cinco, incluida Lily, pintando la bendita sala. Un accidente con una escalera se tradujo en Peter volteando un cubo de pintura verde -porque Sirius simplemente no había podido decidirse y había terminado comprando de todos los colores- sobre James que lo tomó como una declaración de guerra y atacó a Sirius.

—¡Atrás, pardiez!

Que respondió a la ofensa pero calculó mal y Remus terminó con la cara azul. Y ya habían terminado Hogwarts y eran oficialmente adultos maduros y todo eso pero se desató un guerra en plena sala que duró aproximadamente media hora y que, por suerte, dejó como únicas víctimas a las paredes que quedaron salpicadas de todos colores.

—Eres tan gay, Sirius, hasta tus paredes son gays —James tenía razón y la verdad es que Sirius pudo haberlas arreglado con un movimiento de muñeca pero las dejo así porque, secretamente, le calentaba el pecho la idea de que era algo que habían hecho entre todos.

Aún no tenían muebles pero esa noche Remus y Lily ordenaron pizza a domicilió y durmieron y comieron en el suelo, como cuando estaban en el colegio. Ese fue el segundo sitio que Sirius y Remus pudieron llamar hogar y, aunque no duró mucho, valió completamente la pena.

**…**

La celda 1842 del ala sur no tiene nada de especial, es como cualquier otra y, tras sus rejas, se escuchan los mismos aullidos y gritos desesperados que en las demás. Dentro, hay un hombre atormentado y demencial. Un hombre que duerme a veces y, en el intervalo entre el sueño y la realidad -en la vigilia- sueña. Le gustaría quedarse ahí, en esos sueños, porque es cuando despierta que comienza la pesadilla.


	16. El sonido de las olas

**N/A:** Esto me quedó muuuuchísimo más largo de lo que pensaba, en realidad no me lo esperaba pero es que tenía demasiadas ideas -aún me quedaron cosas por escribir, imágenes en mi cabeza-, si se les hace tedioso por lo largo mis disculpas, pero qué se le va a hacer J Por cierto "La noche está estrellada y tiritan azules los astros a lo lejos. El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta." es un fragmento de un poema y sus respectivos créditos a Pablo Neruda.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#29 El sonido de las olas.

**«El verano del 77»**

******Uno:**

******Polvo en el armario**

_[recuerdos y una caja]_

La fina nube de polvo hizo toser un poco a Remus, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del viejo armario ropero, un mal cálculo lo dejo soltando maldiciones y sobándose la cabeza tras un fuerte golpe y le dejo cara a cara con una vieja caja rectangular de metal que pensaba que ya no tenía. Olvidándose súbitamente de su propósito original -algo así como buscar una capa en el armario- sacó la caja y la dejo caer sobre la mesa, junto a su taza ya fría de té y la carta abierta con el sello de Hogwarts y la rúbrica de Albus Dumbledore.

Remus se mordió los labios para sofocar un jadeo cuando abrió la caja y se encontró mirando directamente los ojos más verdes que había visto en toda su vida. Junto a una sonriente Lily un igualmente sonriente James le saludaba desde una foto mágica. Remus sintió caer sobre él el peso aplastante que era la certeza de saber que, de seguir viendo las fotos, se derrumbaría inexorablemente. Doce años era mucho tiempo y aún no el suficiente.

Dejándose caer sobre la silla se dedicó en cambio a hurgar entre los objetos de la caja mágicamente agrandada, encontrando cosas absurdas como un boleto de cine para "La sociedad de los poetas muertos" a la que Lily y él mismo arrastraron a Sirius, James y Peter a ver (y luego tuvieron que echarlos de la sala porque no paraban de decir que se aburrían). Una cajetilla vacía de los cigarros favoritos de Sirius que tenía ahí porque, a pesar de ser una estupidez, era lo primero que habían comprado el día que se mudaron juntos al Soho muggle de Londes. Siguió revisando un poco más y sobresaltándose con cada descubrimiento, el Álbum Blanco de los Beatles, un mapa celeste, un montón de cartas del 76 y baratijas varias.

Sonrió con añoranza cuando, apartando las cartas, se encontró con una hermosa concha marina de color azul pálido y espirales blancos. Soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos y se la llevó a la oreja, sonriendo como imbécil. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, había recogido la concha y se la había metido en el bolsillo siguiendo la sugerencia de Lily.

—Tenías razón, Lily.

Sonrió, sosteniendo la concha contra su oído, escuchando el sonido de las olas y sintiéndose de nuevo en el verano del 77.

**Dos: **

**El verano del 77**

_[en el que alcanzamos el horizonte en moto]_

Si alguien pregunta James jurara que fue idea suya, pero la verdad verdadera es que fue antojo de Lily. James dijo "por supuesto, ¿no quieres que te baje también la luna o las estrellas?", Sirius dijo "joder sí", Peter dijo "síiiiii" y Remus dijo "está bien pero con una condición". La condición fue que él eligió el lugar y terminaron en la ciudad de Torquay, en la costa sur de Inglaterra.

Lily tomó prestada la polaroid de su mamá y el antiguo Corvette de su papá y no es que alguno supiera muy bien cómo conducir pero Lily sabía algo y con un poco -bastante- de magia no fue problema. Sirius, sin embargo, se rehusó a ir en el auto y nadie sabe aún qué trucos empleó pero convenció a Remus de ir con él en la moto. James aún dice que utilizó un imperio y Sirius nunca lo contradijo pero la verdad es que solo le bastó una jodida mirada y un:

—Vamos a alcanzar el horizonte en moto, Lunático.

Y se comieron la carretera kilometro a kilometro sobre la gran moto negra que rugía como una pantera _"primero la carretera y luego el mundo, Lunático"_ algunas veces en tierra, junto a James y los demás, y otras en el cielo, procurando no volar demasiado alto para no mojarse. James, por otro lado, siempre recordara que Lily llevaba el pelo excepcionalmente largo y una bufanda Gryffindor al cuello, y ambos ondeaban al viento mientras sonaba uno de esos clásicos de rock que a Sirius tanto le gustaban -puede haber sido "It's a hard life" de Queen, pero esos son detalles que James no recordará-.

Corría el verano del 77 y era el primero que pasaban fuera de Hogwarts. Se tomaron diez días, solo diez, para disipar la nube de guerra sobre sus cabezas y ser un poco niños. Se escaparon. Remus los arrastró irremediablemente al Museo Torquay donde Sirius y James se aburrieron a morir y él y Lily mantuvieron largas y excitantes charlas sobre Agatha Christie y tomaron muchas fotos. Visitaron el Faro Berry Head y Remus les contó algo sobre Napoleón, pero Sirius no le hizo mucho caso y luego se rehusó completa y totalmente a entrar al Museo del Patrimonio.

—Remus Lupin, suficiente museisación por un día.

—Sirius…

—Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

—Callad, callad.

Se alojaron en una cabaña preciosa a orillas de la playa, bastante alejada del hotel principal. Si ponías un pie fuera se te hundían los dedos en la arena blanca, adentro olía a salitre y en la madrugada solo se escuchaban las olas y los albatros, tenía una pintoresca cocina, una salita pequeña con ventanales enormes con vista al mar y cinco habitaciones -pero al final solo usaron tres-.

—¿Y por qué soy el único que va a dormir solo?

—Porque eres un perdedor, Pete.

—Y nadie te quiere.

—¡Sirius!

—James Potter, discúlpate ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, Peter.

—¿Sirius?

—Lo siento, Colagusano.

—Sí —murmuró James, entre dientes—, lamento que seas un idiota y nadie te quiera.

—James Potter —murmuró Lily, al oído de James—, te lo acabas de ganar —y salió por la puerta.

—¡Nooo! Por favor Lily preciosa, no.

—Te acaba de dejar sin sexo, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Sirius. ¡Lily, por favor!, ¡Lily, no me ignores!, ¡Lily!, ¡Remus, haz algo!

—Lily.

—¿Sí, Remus?

—Bien hecho.

**Tres:**

** La noche está estrellada**

_[y tiritan azules los astros a lo lejos]_

Por las noches la ciudad y los muelles eran más bonitos y al cuarto día Lily y Remus dejaron a los otros tres idiotas jugueteando con bebidas muggles en un bar -algo así como vodka-, y salieron a dar un paseo por la playa que ronroneaba a solo unos metros. Cuando se quitaron los zapatos la arena bajo los pies se sentía cálida y Lily pensó que la sonrisa de Remus valía una foto. Remus se quejó pero Lily solo rió y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Se sentaron en una rama de árbol torcido a pocos metros de la playa, las suaves olas azotaban el malecón y rugían tranquilizadoramente. Ahí, en ese justo momento, Lily se permitió creer que la guerra era solo una mala broma.

—¿Sabes, Lily? —preguntó Remus. Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró con esos ojos verdes y francos.

—Dime Remus.

—La noche está estrellada…

La risa de Lily explotó como fuegos artificiales y se propagó como la pólvora por toda la playa. A Remus le pareció que ahora era Lily la que merecía la foto.

—Y tiritan azules los astros a lo lejos —recitó, entre risas—. El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta —terminó—. Por Merlín, Remus, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Remus solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo oscuro y espolvoreado de estrellas, con esa expresión _tan_ suya de concentración.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Remus?

—¿Me prometes no reírte?

—Claro… que no.

—¡Lily!

—Lo siento, lo siento —rió, aunque no parecía que lo lamentará—. Es que soy Gryffindor Remus, no puedo mentirte.

—Tienes razón, supongo —suspiró Remus—. Bueno, por lo menos intenta no reírte tanto, ¿vale? —vaciló—. ¿Ves estas estrellas de aquí? —preguntó, intentando señalar el punto exacto con el dedo índice.

—Esa es la constelación de Orión, ¿no?

—¿Exacto? —exclamó Remus, algo perplejo y sin querer le salió como pregunta en vez de como afirmación.

—¿Qué? —se defendió Lily—. Yo sí prestaba atención en Astronomía, no como esos tres monigotes amigos tuyos.

Remus rió entonces.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Lily?

—Calla anda, y sigue hablando.

—Claro —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Ves estas dos de aquí abajo? Son…

—El Can Mayor y el Can Menor —volvió a interrumpirle Lily.

—Exacto. Y esta estrella de aquí, justo esta, la que más brilla, es…

—Sirio.

Pero Lily no se rió y el silencio cayó sobre ellos durante unos minutos que pudieron ser siglos. Remus observando el cielo, Lily observando el mar.

—Siempre quise algo así, ¿sabes? —dijo Lily, en voz baja, sin romper el cómodo silencio sino entrando en sintonía con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una persona así a mi lado, Remus, que pasara noches en vela buscando y observando mi estrella en el cielo. Con esa fascinación, como si yo fuera lo único, su estrella más brillante.

—Tú tienes a alguien que te las bajaría si hiciera falta, Lily. O, en su defecto, te llevaría a ellas.

—Lo sé, Remus, y eso es lo que me aterra. ¿A ti no?

Remus lo meditó un momento antes de responder y, aún así, buscó las palabras exactas.

—A veces —pensó en Sirius y en su intensidad, en la fiereza con la que le tocaba, le besaba, le miraba, como nunca ni una sola vez le había dicho "te quiero" pero como se lo hacía sentir cada día y en cada gesto. En cómo le decía firmemente "vamos a estar bien, Remus", "vamos a comernos el mundo, Lunático", "sí se puede, Remus" y le hacía creer que sí.

Sí, sí era algo aterrador porque Sirius era demasiado intenso, demasiado brillante, como su propia estrella. Ardiente, caliente, brillante. Y le dolía en el pecho de lo intenso que era, a veces la cantidad de sentimientos y sensaciones era tan grande que le quemaba la garganta y el paladar.

—Pero no es como si ellos no sintieran exactamente lo mismo, Lily.

**Cuatro:**

**Concédeme**** esta pieza, cariño**

_[bebamos tequila y bailemos al fuego]_

James, Peter, Sirius y Remus tenían la costumbre de acampar en el jardín trasero de los Potter por lo menos tres veces en las vacaciones de verano. Y, el hecho de que no estuvieran en el Valle Godric no quería decir que fueran a dejar de hacerlo.

Por eso esa noche James y Sirius salen del bar acarreando botellas de una bebida muggle que les ha encantado porque _"José Cuervo, ¿qué clase de nombre para una bebida es ese, Remus?", "es tequila Sirius", "como sea"._

Vuelven a la cabaña y es una suerte que esté un poco aislada porque tienen la playa para ellos solos. Sacan cubrecamas y paños y los extienden sobre la arena, James y Sirius llevan sus dos botellas y Peter se da a la tarea de reunir pedazos de madera naufragados para encender la fogata.

—Una vez escuche —dice Lily— que si enciendes fuego con madera que ha estado a la deriva en el mar y se ha secado las llamas son verdes o azules.

Sirius las enciende con un incendia y la verdad es que son un poco verdes, pero solo un poquito, Lily parece ligeramente decepcionada y hace como un puchero. Sirius rueda los ojos y hace un ligero y mal disimulado movimiento de varita y las llamas se vuelven completa y totalmente verdes, la sonrisa de Lily resplandece más que las llamas. Remus sonríe suave y Sirius gira el rostro hacia el otro lado, James está demasiado fascinado con la sonrisa de Lily y Peter con las llamas danzantes así que no notan nada, pero Remus sí.

—Dices algo y te crucio el culo, Lunático.

—Claro, claro —y tiene que inclinarse y besarle ahí mismo, sin importarle mucho que estén los otros ahí y James comience a hacer ruiditos de asco, aunque luego escuchan un ruido como de colleja y James para.

La boca de Sirius sabe a tequila y es cálida y el beso es profundo y húmedo, Sirius le enreda las manos en el pelo y le muerde los labios y se los lame luego y Remus suspira. Es todo muy extraño porque tras los parpados cerrados ve el resplandor verde de las llamas y cuando Remus rememore ese momento, todo será de ese color en su mente.

Ponen las mantas y los paños alrededor de la fogata para no llenarse de arena y a Peter se le ocurre la idea _"oh por Merlín, Peter, ¿te sientes bien?", "déeejame Sirius"_ de sacar el tocadiscos, y Lily aprovecha y va con él a la cabaña y se trae los bocadillos que han comprado en el supermercado muggle.

(Y Lily cree que algún día podrá contarle a sus nietos la cruda y peligrosa aventura que fue ir alguna vez al supermercado muggle con Sirius, James y Peter, y los pequeños, pobres de ellos, se horrorizaran.)

Sirius se come él solo dos bolsas de Doritos esa noche y proclama oficialmente que es "lo mejor que los jodidos muggles han inventado después de la marihuana."

—La marihuana no la inventó nadie, Sirius, es una planta.

—Da igual, guapa, da igual.

—¿Y qué hay de los Beatles, Sirius?

—Los Beatles, Peter, no pueden ser de este mundo.

Como para darle la razón el cuarteto de Liverpool comienza a sonar en el tocadiscos y James se levanta y, con galantería Gryffindor, le extiende una mano a Lily.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, cariño?

Lily rueda los ojos y ríe pero le da la mano y James la levanta y la hace girar en un grácil movimiento. Bailan "Love me do" con las olas de fondo y a Remus se le desliza sin querer el dedo hacia botón de la cámara y el momento queda inmortalizado. Lily con la melena de rulos rojos ardiendo como fuego contra su vestido blanco y James, siendo sinceros, con cara de idiota. De fondo, las llamas verdes.

Cuando voltea a ver a Sirius este le está mirando con esa sonrisa de Canuto y las alarmas de Remus se disparan.

—Si me pides esta pieza o me llamas cariño, Canuto, te crucio el culo.

—Entendido, _cariño._

Las carcajadas de perro de Sirius reverberan en toda la playa y se alzan al cielo en espirales como el humo de la fogata. James hace bailar a Lily "I want to hold your hand" también, pero cuando comienza a cambiar la letra de "My Michelle" por por "Liiiily my belle, this are words that go togheter well" esta decide que ya fue suficiente y se sientan a comer.

**Cinco:**

**Fumemos juntos**** la noche**

_[calada a calada, voluta a voluta]_

Peter se aburre de estar en la arena sin hacer nada, se sube la pernera del pantalón hasta las rodillas y se va a mojar los pies al mar, pegando brinquitos porque es de madrugada y el agua esta helada. Luego se dedica a intentar capturar peces y cangrejos en la orilla y cada vez se va alejando más hasta que llega a el malecón e intenta sortear los erizos y ver de cerca una serpiente marina.

Mientras tanto James decide que es el momento perfecto para dar un paseo romántico por la playa con Lily y se la lleva a rastras mientras Sirius les grita _"voooy a lloraaar, es tan lindo que me harán lloraaaar"_ pero le ignoran y Remus solo sonríe y le revuelve el pelo.

—Eres tan idiota.

—Lo sé.

Se quedan solos y Sirius se tumba a su lado, un poco más cerca de lo necesario, los dos en la misma manta. La noche es fresca y el cielo está despejado, Remus puede ver a Sirio claramente y esa noche le parece que brilla mucha. Sirius levanta las caderas para sacarse la caja de cigarros del bolsillo de atrás, y a Remus se le va la mirada tras el vello que se esconde tras sus desgastados vaqueros muggles.

Queda un solo cigarro y:

—Maldita sea joder coño.

—Esa boca, Sirius.

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres que la use para otra cosa, Remus?

Y Remus podría _debería_ decir otra cosa pero:

—Sí, podrías.

Y Sirius:

—¿Ahora mismo? —y gira rápidamente para quedar sobre Remus, presionándolo hacia abajo y escurriendo una mano entre sus cuerpos. Un beso tras la oreja y la lengua en el cuello.

Y la respuesta medio susurrada medio gritada y escandalizada de Remus.

—¡¿Estás loco? Aparta, chucho.

Sirius se aparta riendo y enciende el cigarrillo. Se lo fuman entre los dos, calada a calada, voluta a voluta. Remus fuma directo de la mano de Sirius y no hablan hasta que se consume -y ya han consumido un poco la noche también- y Sirius lanza la colilla a la fogata. Parece pensativo y contemplativo y eso es realmente perturbador así que Remus interviene.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Ves todas esas estrellas, Remus? —con la voz grave por el alcohol y el cigarro.

—Sí.

—Un Black por cada estrella, ¿no es deprimente?

—Sí —admite—, un poco. ¿Pero sabes qué?

Sirius se toma su tiempo antes de responder.

—¿Qué?

—Sirio es la estrella más brillante del cielo, ¿sabes?

Y Sirius vuelve a reír y a besar a Remus, y está vez es verde y sabe a alcohol y a cigarro. Se quedan en silencio después de eso, podrían hablar de muchas cosas, de la guerra, por ejemplo. Prefieren quedarse callados. No se tocan y en realidad no hace falta, en la radio suena una banda que Sirius no conoce pero dice algo de _"you shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way? I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does" _y hasta le gusta así que calla y escucha. Cuando le provoca voltea el rostro y le roba un beso a Remus que no protesta. A veces suave, a veces profundo como el océano y húmedo y caliente.

**Seis:**

**Juguemos con fuego**

_[hagamos sirenas pelirrojas y lobos]_

James y Lily vuelven al rato y un momento después llega Peter quejándose de que un cangrejo se guindó de su -muy enrojecida- nariz con las macanas y no lo quería soltar, y James y Sirius se revuelcan a carcajadas en la arena. Remus y Lily hacen el intento de no reírse, pero la verdad es que tiene la nariz muy roja e hinchada y Remus lo negará hasta su último aliento, pero fue él quien tomó la foto en esa ocasión.

Peter se sienta enfurruñado hasta que Lily se comienza a sentir culpable y para compensarle encanta las llamas que toman la forma de un duende y comienzan a bailar. A James le parece que tiene una idea mejor y rápidamente el duende de llamas verdes se convierte en una bella y misteriosa sirena sospechosamente parecida a Lily, esta parece pensar lo mismo porque refunfuña algo y la hace desaparecer.

Sirius ríe y dice "por Merlín, Lunático, andamos con una panda de idiotas sensibleros" y luego "a ver, niños, aprendan." Y un movimiento de muñeca convierte las llamas en un gran canino de lenguas de fuego verde.

—Bueno, supongo que la expresión "más raro que un perro verde" —apunta Lily— pierde sentido aquí, ¿no? —todos ríen a carcajadas hasta que James se para de repente, con esa cara _esa, exactamente esa_ que Lily ha aprendido a identificar y sabe que significa problemas.

—Aunque —murmura, haciéndose el interesante—, Lily… —y le da vueltas y vueltas para crear tensión antes de dejar caer su descubrimiento—. ¿No crees que _eso_ parece un lobo?

Y Lily abre mucho los ojos y finge sorpresa.

—Ahora que lo dices, James, sí.

Entonces interviene Peter.

—De hecho, es igualito a Remus.

—Peter, o te callas o te maldigo —gruñe Sirius—. Eso no es un jodido lobo, es un perro, ¡soy yo!

—No, no, miren más de cerca —insiste James—. Es un lobo, es Lunático, ¿verdad Remus?

Remus solo se encoje de hombros pero tiene _esa_ sonrisa tímida y _esa_ mirada así que Lily decide forzarlo todo un poco más.

—Definitivamente es un lobo.

—Ahhhh, que lindo Sirius, en serio. Que romántico, dime, ¿tú patronus también es un lobo?, ¿no crees que es precioso, Lily?

—Sin duda, James.

Siguen presionando y chinchándolo hasta que Sirius explota y salta sobre James, aplastándolo con su cuerpo contra la arena y retorciéndole los brazos de una forma que _tiene_ que ser dolorosa. James se retuerce y chilla y ríe y grita "que apasionado eres Sirius" y "eres el novio perfecto, Sirius, romántico y ardiente. ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Canuto" hasta que se aburren.

**Siete:**

**Nadie duerma**

_[venzamos la noche, recibamos al amanecer]_

Se tumban en las mantas, demasiado exhaustos para nada más, cuando ya la madrugada se les ha echado encima y el cielo está ligeramente azul. Las llamas crujen y lanzan los últimos ramalazos verdes un rato más antes de extinguirse por completo y todo queda en penumbras. Todos están ligeramente adormilados, en silencio, y la radio mágica está en mute, por eso Remus se sobresalta cuando Sirius -que yace a su lado- se incorpora y perturba la arrullante calma del momento.

—Hey —su voz es fuerte como el rugido del mar en la tranquilidad de la madrugada—, ¡hey! —repite, un poco más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa, Sirius? —pregunta James, solo medio despierto. Lily, entre el hueco de su cuello, también levanta la cabeza.

—Arriba, Peter —gruñe Sirius, zarandeándole de la pierna—. Tú también, Lunático.

—¿Qué quieres, Canuto? —repite James.

—Nadie duerma —sentencia—. Juro que al se duerma le hare levitar hasta el agua helada, y habló en serio.

Remus se incorpora sonriendo ligeramente y se sienta junto a Sirius, un poco adormilado. Lily se recuesta contra James y cierra los ojos pero no se duerme, y Peter se endereza frotándose los ojos y luchando contra el sueño.

Se quedan así, con la vista en el horizonte, esperando. Esperan y esperan hasta que el cielo comienza a estriarse, los tonos azul-casi-negro se convierten en purpura. Luego, líneas violáceas y ligeramente rosadas van dejando estelas en el cielo y las estrellas van desapareciendo. En poco tiempo el cielo luce como si algún pintor en el clímax de su demencia -o genialidad- hubiera dejado caer chorros de pintura rosada, morada, azul y amarilla sobre el cielo y, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, desde el centro mismo del horizonte, una bola de fuego se va alzando, derritiendo la negrura, haciéndola estallar en colores y luces. El sol va ganándole terreno a la noche y la luna desaparece.

Los primeros rayos de sol los agarran prevenidos, despiertos y a la expectativa. Esa noche no duermen, se mantienen despiertos y vencen a la noche, saludan al amanecer. Ganan esa pequeña batalla y no es hasta que el sol ha salido completamente que se dejan caer en la arena, justo ahí, victoriosos y satisfechos.

**Ocho:  
Una concha marina**

_[para escuchar recuerdos]_

Durante los diez días que pasan en Torquay visitan las ocho playas de la ciudad. Ven atardeceres y amaneceres, Sirius y James juegan a ahogarse y Peter se mantiene alejado de los cangrejos, Sirius compra suficientes Doritos para alimentar a un regimiento y Remus gira mucho los ojos. Lily toma varias fotos y Sirius intenta ahogar a Remus, pero Remus, contrario a la creencia popular, es más fuerte y se lo saca de encima, con un movimiento de muñeca le desaparece los pantalones y Sirius tiene que quedarse en el agua desnudo hasta que se le arruga la piel y Lily se compadece.

La noche antes de irse hacen otra fogata y esta vez Sirius vuelve las llamas azules, James juega a sacar un ciervo azul de las flamas y Sirius saca un perro "maldita sea es un perro y al que diga lo contrario lo embrujo" y juegan a enfrentarlos -el ciervo gana pero Sirius siempre jurara que la cornamenta era sospechosamente grande-.

Esa noche Sirius saca una botella de Whisky de Fuego de ningún lado -se la trajo oculta entre la ropa pero Remus no lo notó- y hasta la Prefecta Perfecta Lily y el Prefecto Perfecto Remus beben y el amanecer los sorprende cantando "heeere we are, born to be kings, we're the princes of the uuuuniverse" a orillas del mar, junto a una fogata consumida.

En la mañana, cuando vuelven a la cabaña, Remus pisa una concha marina de color azul pálido con espirales blancos y está a punto de dejarla donde la encontró cuando Lily le detiene.

—¿Sabes, Remus —le dice—, que si la sostienes contra tu oído puedes escuchar el sonido de las olas?

Remus se la mete al bolsillo y, años después, cuando lleva la concha a su oreja, escucha los recuerdos de aquel verano del 77 en el que alcanzó el horizonte en la moto de Sirius y venció la noche a orillas de una playa.


	17. ¿Ah?, di ah

**N/A:** primero discuuuuulpen por la enorme tardanza en actualizar, estuve ocupadísima escribiendo un fic sobre estos dos para el Horcrux Fest en LJ, pero no es excusa y hasta tuve que publicarlo WIP porque no llegué a la fecha límite, así de lela soy xD

Segundo y para nada menos importante: **superlativas gracias a todas mis queridas reviewers**, otra prueba de lo lela que soy es que normalmente no puedo responder reviews al momento en que llegan y, luego, me confundo con a quién le respondí y a quién no, ¿así o más tonta?. Así que perdonen mi torpeza y miles de gracias a **Ame Winner, JuliaHart** (las extrañaba por aquí, chicas ^^),** Selenika91** (por toda la _manada _de preciosos reviews que me dejaste),** Breyito-Black-Lupin, Kristine Lovegood , Hatake Nabiki ,Tsukimine12 , hikikomori-chan , OjosCafe**. Gracias a todas y, si me deje a alguien, recuerden: es que soy leeeela.

* * *

Tabla 30besos de la comunidad 30vicios.

#18 ¿Ah?/Di ah

**«¿Dah?»**

Remus recordará ese día, en el futuro, porque el verano estaba cerca y hacía un calor de _perros_, sin segundas intenciones ni nada. Era sábado y hacía los deberes tirado en su cama -tirado, hacía demasiado calor para estar _sentado-._ La habitación de los chicos de sexto estaba inusualmente tranquila y eso, por sí mismo, debió ser suficiente alarma.

No escándanlo, no palabrotas, no gritos, no cosas volando sobre su cabeza. No Peter. Y, más importante, no Sirius y no James.

Curioso.

No es que a Remus le importará, francamente, ¿quién en su sano juicio no disfrutaría un casi sábado completo sin esos tres? Remus sí, seguramente -seguramente Lily también, pero no era el caso-. Ese sábado de finales de sexto fue memorable porque, básicamente, Remus lo pasó echado en su cama, haciendo deberes, leyendo, cuando le provocó bajó a las cocinas por algo de chocolate y unos bizcochos de jalea de limón y, para completar, escuchó lo que le dio la gana en _su _gramófono, para variar.

Un muy buen sábado.

Por lo menos hasta las cuatro de la tarde exactamente, cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo que estremeció el castillo -o tal vez no, pero Remus estaba tan relajado y tranquilo que le pareció así-, y dos de los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación cruzaron el umbral intentando compensar por todo lo que no habían jodido en el día.

James entró radiante, _rebosante_ de alegría porque nada más entrar al castillo se había encontrado con Lily "y estaba preciosa, Remus, bueno _está_ porque lo sigue estando, pero es que Lily siempre está guapa y ¿has visto el calor que hace? Lily de seguro sí porque llevaba un vestido que..." y ahí Remus desconecta y:

—¿Dónde está Peter?

—No sé —se encoje de hombros James—. No lo he visto en todo el día.

—¿No estaba con ustedes?

—Nope. Seguro está otra vez acosando a la chica esa que le gusta, ya sabes, la Ravenclaw de quinto.

—¿Marizza? —curiosea Remus—. Acosar es una palabra muy fea, James.

—Clado —interviene Sirius por primera vez desde que llegaron -cosa muy muy rara, por cierto-, con marcado sarcasmo—, como si la pobe chica tuvieda tan mal gusto.

_¿Y qué carajo…?_

—Oye Remus ¿cómo me habías dicho que se llamaba el libro ese que Lily quería? Es que estuvimos vagabundeando por el Londres muggle y encontré una librería obviamente muggle y pensé que…

—Orgullo y prejuicio —le interrumpe Remus, con suspicacia—. ¿Sirius?

—¿Hmm?

—¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

—Hmmno.

—¿Seguro?

—Mmju.

Cuanto menos, sospechoso. Pero Remus ha aprendido que cuando se trata de esas dos criaturas de Merlín lo mejor es dejar el agua correr y tiene calor así que los ignora y se vuelve a hundir en su lectura, dejando a James monológuear con Sirius que responde con monosílabos y sin abrir la boca y, por Merlín, ha hecho cosas más _mucho más_ raras. Así que Remus lo olvida.

O intenta hacerlo. No puede.

Dedica los siguientes diez minutos en intentar hacer que Sirius hable de nuevo y descubrir qué estupidez ha hecho ahora, porque siempre que Sirius va al Londres muggle con James -los dos solos- hace algo estúpido, no es que no haga estupideces siempre pero... Londres y James, estupidez segura. Como la vez esa del tatuaje, y esa otra vez, la del tatuaje en el _culo_.

Morgana santísima, intenta de todo para que hable, hasta hablar de quidditch, lo que consiste en decir mal los nombres de las jugadas y los jugadores, cosa que sabe que a Sirius le repatea y siempre consigue molestarle. Intenta picarle, intenta que James le ayude, incluso, por Merlín, deja caer el nombre de Quejicus y está a punto de saltarle encima y maldecirlo hasta que hable.

Pero no hace falta.

Porque Peter entra por la puerta.

Peter entra por la puerta… verde.

Muy verde, de los pies a la cabeza, graciosísimamente verde. Desde el cabello hasta la ropa, verde verde.

James lo mira, Sirius lo mira, incluso Remus lo mira y la cuenta atrás comienza. El desastre es inevitable, se huele en el aire, flota entre ellos como una amenaza.

—Colagusano —James se aclara la garganta—, tienes un minuto para explicarte antes de que comiencen las bromas y, te advierto, no pararemos hasta la graduación.

Peter -el pobre- parece realmente avergonzado y agitado y se pasa las manos por el pelo, en un gesto de nerviosismo copiado de James y se le enreda la lengua y se le entrecruzan las palabras y Sirius, el bastardo, está comenzando a ponerse azul de aguantar la risa.

—No sé cómo pasó —se disculpa Peter.

—Solo queremos que nos expliques lo que ocurrió, Pete —interviene Remus, respirando tan profundo que le duelen los pulmones— para que terminaras así de… así como… —no puede seguir hablando y aguantar la risa, imposible, así que se calla.

—¿El verde es el nuevo negro? —intenta James.

Y, de repente, de repente va Peter y _croa._

No puede más, Sirius llega a su límite y no puede más y su risa estalla, le sale del fondo del pecho y de más adentro. Es escandalosa y estruendosa y explosiva y contagiosa como un bostezo, como una enfermedad viral. Es viciosa y se le pega a James como la peste y de ahí pasa a Remus y, al segundo siguiente, Sirius se revuelca por el suelo y James se cae de la cama y Remus, el bueno de Remus, intenta mantenerse compuesto pero la risa le puede, como a todos.

Peter se azora aún más e intenta explicarles por sobre el escándalo de las risas de James y Sirius que todo tuvo que ver con una poción Quita Barros al Instante mal mezclada porque -y ahí vacila un poco más-, quería pedirle una cita a Marizza Benite y, al parecer, si la poción no se mezcla cuatro veces contra a las agujas del reloj, dos a favor y nuevamente cuatro en contra sin perder el ritmo, las ancas de rana reaccionan mal con el resto de ingredientes y tienen un desagradable efecto secundario que hace que la persona se ponga un poco verde, y croe un poco.

Pero un poco es un eufemismo y Peter aguanta estoico los primeros dos minutos de risas hasta que no puede más, se da media vuelta y declama que se va a la enfermería ya mismo, y que quizás se quede ahí y encuentre amigos de verdad que le ayuden cuando los necesite. Quedaría un poco mejor y más dramático si no dejara escapar un par de _croacs._

Sirius ríe más fuerte y se revuelca más y Remus quisiera parar, de verdad que sí, pero no puede. El único que consigue dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie, tambaleante, es James.

Le pasa una mano sobre los hombros a Peter y, sin aire por la risa, va y le suelta.

—Anda, Pete. Vamos ¡croac! —pero no puede resistirse a joderle un poco— a la ¡croac! enfermería —y pueden escucharlo riendo y _croando_ escaleras abajo.

Remus casi olvida su motivación anterior con la llegada de Peter. El mismo Sirius se encarga de recordárselo cuando, aún en el suelo, detiene las carcajadas en seco cerrando la boca con un gemido de dolor.

—Madita dea —murmura. Remus decide que ya fue suficiente y, aún sin aire, se asoma por el borde de la cama, encontrándose con la mirada gris de Sirius desde el suelo.

—Sirius Black —amenaza—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—¿Dada?

Vale, se acabó.

—Canuto —pronuncia, lentamente, entre dientes—. Di ah.

—¿Daah? —intenta Sirius, pero no abre la boca y suena como "ddgg".

—Canuto, hablo en serio, di ah.

Sirius ni siquiera vuelve a abrir la boca y Remus decide que hasta ahí. En un movimiento rápido se baja de la cama e inmoviliza a Sirius contra el suelo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Con una sola mano y fuerza superior le aprisiona las muñecas sobre la cabeza y se sienta sobre sus piernas, un _poco_ más abajo de las caderas.

—Por última vez, di ah —intenta—, no me hagas obligarte —Sirius le sonríe, bastardo y confiado, desde su posición desventajosa bajo su cuerpo, y se encoje de hombros.

Remus suspira y procede.

—Tú lo pediste —y, por decirlo de algún modo, con la mano que le queda libre le aprieta la nariz a Sirius con dos dedos y le corta la respiración.

Sirius parece sumamente sorprendido al principio y le sonríe, gamberro. Remus se hace el que no es con él y mira hacia otro lado cuando Sirius comienza a debatirse bajo su cuerpo para liberarse pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Remus le mantiene en su sitio y no puede contener la sonrisita porque Sirius se está poniendo graciosamente azul, casi tiene ganas de soltarlo pero su estoicismo da frutos cuando Sirius abre la boca de golpe e inhala una gran bocana de aire, llenádose los pulmones.

Y entonces Remus lo ve, brillando dentro de su boca.

—¿Es que estás loco? —exclama, soltándole la nariz y las muñecas—. Definitivamente estás loco, eres un asqueroso.

Sirius, aunque respira con dificultad, le sonríe con gallardía y no hace amagos de querer quitarse a Remus de encima.

—¿No te padece sexy, Demus? —le suelta, masacrando violentamente las erres, sacando la lengua entre sus afilados y blancos dientes para que Remus pueda ver la barra de acero que se la atraviesa de largo a largo y termina en una pequeña bolita que no le deja hablar bien.

—Lo que me parece —le gruñe Remus—, es asqueroso y antihigiénico y… —no puede terminar porque Sirius sube las rodillas -en realidad lo que hace es flexionar las piernas que antes tenía extendidas- y, como Remus está encima, las leyes básicas de la física actúan y cae hacia delante, sobre el pecho de Sirius, sobre la boca de Sirius.

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar Sirius le ha agarrado de la nuca y le está besando. Aunque besar es una palabra muy bonita y rebuscada porque lo que Sirius está haciendo es meterle la lengua, invasiva y rápidamente, con mucha saliva. Variando de lento a rápido y de rápido a más rápido, sin derecho a tregua y sin dejarle apartarse. Y Remus realmente no encuentra razones para apartarse. Es un beso como cualquiera de los que Sirius le ha dado antes -de los que se han dado antes- pero no tan parecido porque, aunque Remus se dejaría cortar los dos brazos antes de admitirlo, la sensación fría y dura del _piercing_ en la lengua caliente, suave y húmeda de Sirius le da escalofríos.

Hace aún más calor que antes porque el cuerpo de Sirius está debajo de él y arde. Y puede que ya no le parezca tan asqueroso y antihigiénico, es nuevo y caliente y Sirius siempre ha sabido bailarle la lengua pero ahora, con el añadido, es un poquito alucinante. Casi le hace cosquillas en el paladar y es una sensación hasta _morbosa_, la del piercing entre sus lenguas, el sabor extraño del acero, la pequeña y dura esfera recorriéndole la lengua y los rincones de la boca. Remus, definitivamente, podría acostumbrarse.

Siente que se excita a una velocidad de vértigo y los labios de Sirius sonríen contra los suyos. Está a punto de decirle que vaya y se guarde sus sonrisitas altaneras en donde no le dé el sol cuando un ruido los sobresalta a ambos. Remus es el primero en alzar la cabeza, con la razón un poco nublada por el beso, para encontrarse a Lily parada en el umbral de la puerta, con su insignia de prefecta, roja como su cabello y luciendo, francamente, como si prefiriera estar cerca de un volcán en erupción sin magia que ahí.

—Lo-lo siento —balbucea, y a Sirius le parece hasta cómico lo incomoda que luce—. Escuché un escándalo hace unos momentos y… y Potter salió de la habitación con Peter que, que iba verde y ¿por qué iba croando? Pero yo lo… bff —se rinde, bufando y apretándose el puente de la nariz—. No sé porqué me molesto, olvídenlo. No estoy muy segura de qué hicieron esta vez, Black, pero cinco puntos menos para ti, para Potter y para Pettigrew porque sé que es cosa suya.

Y se va de la habitación, dejando a Remus sobre Sirius, en esa tarde calurosa de sábado, un poco confundido.

—¿Qué acaba de...?, ¿ah?

—Do sé —se encoje de hombros Sirius—. ¿Croac? —y le vuelve a besar, profundo y caliente y largo, muy largo.


	18. Cercado

Sí vale, lo admito sin ningún problema... esto lo escribí por pura y sencilla autosatisfacción, porque -slash y SiriusRemus OTP aparte- NUNCA le vi sentido al Remus/Tonks, sinceramente. Siempre sentí que la Jota Ka se lo sacó de la jodida nada, ni siquiera intentó explicarlo, ni siquiera intentó que lo creyera y nunca le vi verdadero sentido. ¿Todo era para que Remus tuviera un hijo y Harry fuera su padrino? NO mejodas, por favor -_-

* * *

#25 Cercado

**«Demasiado roto, demasiado jodido, demasiado enamorado»**

Nunca supo en lo que se metía, la pobre, entrando en la boca del lobo.

—Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso —es lo que él le dice.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado.

—Vaya, vaya, Lunático —se burla, con la sonrisa en los ojos. Sabe que no es en serio, nada de eso. Sabe que Tonks es solo una niña de cabello rosa y un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Lo que en realidad Remus debería decirle es _estoy demasiado roto, demasiado jodido, demasiado enamorado._

Pero cuando Sirius se va no le dice nada de eso, no le dice nada, dice _sí_ y dice _por favor _y es casi doloroso. Ya no está Sirius, ya no hay nada, está cercado por los cuatro lados, atrapado como el lobo dentro de su cuerpo. No hay por dónde escapar.

Los besos son suaves y controlados, tranquilos. Y Remus lo odia, toda esa fragilidad y dulzura, realmente la odia y hay veces en las que quisiera estamparla contra la pared y besarla hasta que le duela y sienta el sabor metálico en la boca. Quiere besos largos, mojados, violentos, estremecedores, quiere que le besen sin dejarle respirar, con una lengua caliente e invasiva, intenso y rápido un segundo y luego suave y profundo. Quiere agarrarse de su espalda hasta dejar marcas, morderle el cuello hasta que ladre, lamer luego las heridas, subir las piernas a sus hombros y mecer las caderas hasta que sea dolor y sea placer al mismo tiempo.

No puede, porque es Tonks, no Sirius.

Tiene el pelo diferente todos los días y de acuerdo al humor. Normalmente es rosa, cuando está alegre; rojo, cuando está enfadada o indignada; azul eléctrico cuando está emocionada; amarillo -a veces verde- cuando está avergonzada; marrón pajizo, incluso gris, cuando está triste.

Pero nunca, _jamás,_ negro.

Y aunque los tuviera seguiría siendo Tonks, con sus manos pequeñas y su olor a chica y su piel tersa. Remus está acostumbrado a manos grandes y ásperas, a contornos duros y no a curvas, lleva el olor a hombre en el alma, al perro bajo la piel, no es ese el olor que hace al lobo levantar la cabeza y olfatear el aire, excitado.

Por sus venas corre sangre Black, pero no es Sirius. Es impetuosa, pero no es la fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que Canuto era. Es algo torpe y, aunque puede llegar a ser algo encantador de una forma retorcida, no tiene esa forma de moverse como si el mundo fuera jodidamente suyo que caracterizaba Sirius, exigiendo, demandando. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, femenina; la sonrisa de Sirius era canina, enseñando los dientes, alzando las cejas.

No comparte con ella recuerdo forjados durante siete años bajo la misma capa de invisibilidad, no conoce todas las entradas secretas de Hogwarts y no han jurado nunca juntos que sus intenciones no son buenas, ni se han escapado a la azotea a fumar cigarrillos. Le llama Remus, jamás Lunático, nunca le ha visto transformarse y nunca lllegará a saber de ese nudo exacto del Sauce Boxeador, y nunca fue parte de la manada que lo acompañaba fielmente en cada plenilunio.

Tonks no tiene corazón de león y alma de guerrero.

A veces la mira a los ojos y se estremece, siente que le parten las ganas de llorar; tiene -maldita sea- los ojos de Sirius, los ojos Black, pero más nada. No tienen la tormenta que tenían los de Sirius, porque no es Sirius, y Remus debería decírselo, que no es a ella a quién besa, que no es ella a quién ve en esos ojos, que no es ella en quien piensa cuando hacen eso que no puede llamar hacer el amor, tal vez debería decírselo y así dejaría de doler tanto, pero Remus está demasiado roto, demasiado jodido, demasiado enamorado. Y ya, realmente, no importa.


	19. Radiocasete

**Tenkiu veri mosh: **Estoy extremadamente feliz, no saben cuánto. ¿Ya les he dicho que son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial? Pasamos los 100 reviews, chicas *_* estoy enamorada de ustedes, en serio. ¡Cásense en matrimonio conmigo, porfa plis!

Por cierto, aunque sé que este capítulo no es de lo mejor que he escrito (por favor, insisto, mátenme) va para ti **Layla l0ve**, que seguro andas por allí, como siempre. Precisamente por eso, por estar _ahí_, siempre_._ Con tus comentarios esporádicos que siempre consiguen hacerme sentir ridículamente feliz.

* * *

#14 Radiocasete

**_«_Siempre puro mi culo_»_**

_[«__Lo cruzo y la dejo a mis espaldas,_

_no hay regreso,_

_es tan fatal»]_

El día en que Regulus vio la puerta de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black cerrándose tras la espalda de su hermano por última vez, era diciembre y corría el año 76. Sirius Black había muerto, su rostro incinerado hasta las cenizas del tapiz familiar, exiliado de la familia maldita. Regulus se convertía en el primogénito, en el heredero, en la última esperanza de la familia Black. Extrañamente, una especie de fuerza invisible le apretó la garganta y un dolor sordo le atravesó el pecho durante días, Sirius, su hermano... no, Regulus ya no tenía hermano, y acababa de ser abandonado a su suerte. Sin nada que lo anclará, condenado a dejarse tragar por el sello Black.

**…**

Llovía a cantaros esa noche en Londres, el cielo encapotado parecía un agujero negro amenazando con tragárselo todo, el viento helado le cortaba el rostro y la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Cuando James abrió la puerta de su casa esa noche, Sirius Black le sonreía bajo el dintel, empapado hasta los huesos, temblando como una hoja en una tormenta y con el gris oculto tras mechones de pelo negro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó James sobre su hombro—, trae una toalla. Acabo de encontrar un chucho abandonado en nuestra puerta.

Y la primera sonrisa de Sirius en días.

**…**

Sirius no dijo nada y James no preguntó; el señor Potter, que se acercó a ver quién llegaba a su casa a esas horas tan intempestivas, tampoco preguntó. La señora Potter ni siquiera se molestó en perder tiempo preguntando, armó un jaleo y llevó a Sirius de la oreja hasta el baño cuando comenzó a estornudar, refunfuñando algo sobre niños tontos e imprudentes que atraviesan medio Londres bajo una lluvia torrencial. Pero la verdad es que no solo le condujo hasta el baño mientras James le buscaba algo de ropa -porque no necesitó preguntar, sabía que lo único que Sirius tenía era lo que llevaba encima-, también ignoró sus quejas y le secó el pelo con una toalla hasta dejárselo esponjoso y enredado -y a Sirius Walburga Black nunca le había hecho nada remotamente parecido-, y luego le preguntó diez millones de veces si estaba herido y lo arrastró a la cocina y, sin derecho a réplica, le puso delante un plato de comida y una taza de té fuerte y muy caliente.

Por alguna extraña razón, la garganta le apretaba tanto que casi no podía comer. A lo mejor y hasta tenía que ver con la mano que el señor Potter le puso en el hombro, o las sonrisas de la señora Potter, o la expresión tranquila de James que le hizo compañía mientras comía.

Charlus Potter no preguntó nada, James no preguntó nada, Dorea Potter suspiró pesadamente y, con su voz suave, simplemente ordenó:

—Jamie, cariño, bájale a Sirius el saco de dormir del ático. Tendrá que servir mientras le conseguimos una cama —y salió de la cocina murmurando—. Y también tendrían que ir a conseguirle ropa y... —hasta que su voz se perdió detrás de la puerta y a Sirius le picaron los ojos.

**…**

—Muévete para allá Cornamenta.

—Muévete tú, chucho pulgoso, ¿quién te dijo que podías subirte a mi cama?

—Tengo frío.

—Pues metete en tu saco.

—Por eso es que tengo frío Jimmy, no puedes pretender que duerma en el puto piso con este frío de los cojones.

—¿Y por eso invades mi cama?

—Hmm —le gruñe Sirius, empuja a James al otro extremo de la cama y se acomoda a sus anchas bajo las cálidas mantas. Ya es bastante pasada la medianoche y afuera sigue la tormenta, el viento ruge, estremeciendo las ventanas.

—Oye Canuto… —comienza James, vacilante, tanteando el terreno. Pero Sirius es más rápido y _realmente_ no quiere hablar de eso, no en ese momento. Agradece que sea James la persona que está al otro lado de la cama, bajo la misma manta que él, en esa noche lluviosa, porque cuando le _gruñe:_

—¿Podemos decirle a Remus y a Peter que vengan antes?

James entiende y acepta el cambio de tema sin reproches.

* * *

_[«Eres un roble valiente, con la cara al sol._  
_Vamos a resistir, como el árbol de pie,_  
_ponte de pie hasta morir»]_

Peter está de vacaciones con su familia en los Alpes y va a estar fuera por lo menos hasta cinco días antes de Nochebuena, pero Remus aparece en la puerta de los Potter al día siguiente, con una sonrisa cálida y una maleta para quedarse tres días. La señora Potter le está dando un abrazo asfixiante cuando James y Sirius bajan las escaleras corriendo, recién despiertos, descalzos y sin camisa.

—Eh, mamá, que Remus es muy frágil, nos lo vas a romper —se mofa James, la señora Potter les da una mirada asesina y los manda a vestirse inmediatamente antes de perderse en la cocina «_estos muchachos indecentes»._

Remus aún no se ha terminado de quitar a James de encima cuando tiene a Sirius por todos lados, avasallante como siempre, apretándolo como si quisiera sacarle el aire y todo lo que no es el aire.

—¡Canuto, me aplastas! —el pelo le huele a cigarros y está helado como un tempano, como si hubiese pasado toda la noche durmiendo sin abrigo, lo cual probablemente hizo.

—¿Me extrañaste, Lunático? Yo sé que sí, no puedes pasar ni un puto día sin mí —James se lo quita de encima y Sirius sonríe con todos los dientes, el tono gamberro, la expresión de bastardo. Pero tiene ojeras muy marcadas y una expresión de cansancio que no parece tener mucho que ver con no dormir, y oculta la mirada tras el pelo negro. Remus no se cree su pose ni por un segundo.

Sirius le atrapa mirándolo con curiosidad cuando la señora Potter los llama desde la cocina y van todos a desayunar. Sabe que los ojos de Remus preguntan _«¿estás bien»,_ pero no le responde, nunca le ha gustado mentirle a Lunático.

**…**

Se pasan el desayuno interrogando a Remus sobre lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos días.

—Vaya, Lunático, tú sí que sabes divertirte.

E ignorando los comentarios desagradables de Sirius mientras James intenta sacarle información sobre Lily.

—Todavía no me decido sobre su regalo.

—Sip —interviene Sirius, llenándose la boca de una cantidad grosera de cereal—. La idea que va ganando es ponerse un lazo y enviarse por correo muggle, y cuando digo un lazo, Lunático, me refiero a ponerse _solamente _un lazo.

Remus ríe tanto que casi le sale jugo por la nariz y James se pasa medio desayuno intentando ahogar a Sirius.

—Bueno —suelta Remus cuando deja de reírse, dando el último sorbo al zumo de calabaza con suma seriedad—, estoy seguro de que a Lily le encantaría —el comentario flota entre ellos durante unos segundos. La expresión anonadada de Sirius merece una foto, Remus está seguro—. Siempre y cuando te enviaras a un lugar muy, realmente _muy_ lejano. Me parece que China estaría bien.

Y a Sirius, cuando explota en carcajadas perrunas por primera vez en semanas, sí le sale jugo por la nariz.

**…**

Se pasan el día perdiendo el tiempo por la casa. Sirius tiene unas ganas brutales de ir a Londres pero la tormenta no cede y la mañana encapotada le da paso a una lluvia suave al mediodía, que se transforma en un vendaval torrencial que devora la tarde y destroza sus planes.

Sirius se desinfla y, autodenominándose deprimido, se deja caer pesada y obstinadamente en el sofá de la sala de los Potter y no hay quien lo mueva de allí. Proclama que se aburre y que es el deber de Remus y James, como mejor amigo y… otro mejor_amigo_ respectivamente hacer algo.

Con esa lluvia sinceramente no se les ocurre nada y la tarde se les muere entre las manos, entre juegos de ajedrez -que el jodido Remus siempre se las arregla para ganar-, y naipes explosivos que queman la alfombra de la señora Potter. Y no es que sea algo interesante, pero por lo menos es entretenido.

Para la noche sigue lloviendo y Sirius contempla la posibilidad de convocar un madero y lanzarse a naufragar calle abajo hasta morir ahogado. James se apiada de él y lo detiene a tiempo. Para la hora de la cena ni Sirius se soporta a sí mismo y la comida transcurre tranquilamente sin él, entre comentarios esporádicos del señor Potter y la charla amena que mantienen Remus y la señora Potter.

—Las madres aman a Remus —murmura Sirius por lo bajo.

James alza una ceja y el mentado intenta ignorarlo y alarga la mano para tomar la jarra de jugo.

—No, es en serio —insiste Sirius en voz baja—. Remus es como… como el tipo de chico que todas las madres quieren para sus hijas.

—Mientras que tú eres el tipo de chico que _ninguna_ madre quiere para sus hijas —le pica James.

—Claro —contesta Sirius, de nuevo con la sonrisa gamberra que no es sonrisa—, porque me quieren para ellas.

—¿Es que has estado bebiendo toda la tarde y no nos hemos dado cuenta? —interviene Remus por primera vez, en el mismo murmullo confidente.

—No, pero como me gustaría… —murmura Sirius, demasiado bajo para que alguien lo escuche. Al mismo tiempo que James bufa y rueda los ojos y la señora Potter le riñe por sus malos modales antes de ofrecerle más comida a Sirius. «Estás en los huesos, cariño»

**…**

Rompen una especie de record merodeador _«vergüenza debería darles, caballeros» _yéndose a dormir exactamente a las once de la noche. Una verdadera vergüenza, si le preguntarán a James. Pero la verdad es que si tiene que convivir con ese insoportable Canuto una hora más le lanzara al Lago Negro y se lo dará de comer al Calamar Gigante, lo jura.

Le gustaría hacer como siempre, arrastrarle a la torre de astronomía en desuso con una botella y algunas cosas ilegales y consumir la noche como suelen hacer cuando solo están ellos dos, hablando de las cosas importantes como si fueran bromas. O, en su defecto, sacudir a Canuto hasta que reaccione. Pero le conoce como si fuera la otra mitad de su varita -a lo mejor hasta lo es-, y sabe que cuando Sirius está así de gruñón es mejor dejar que se le pase y luego volver y morderle el culo. Figurativamente, por supuesto, James tiene mucho cuidado con los sitios donde pone sus preciados dientes, y el culo de Sirius está bastante abajo en la lista. Aunque si hablarán de Lily…

Como sea, antes de golpear a Canuto se mete en la cama y se cubre hasta la cara con las mantas, después de susurrarle al cabrón ese un contundente:

—Si para mañana no has dejado de comportarte como una chica te meteré la Cornamenta en el culo.

Sirius bufa de la risa y le regala una mirada burlona.

—Acéptalo James, tú solo tienes un fetichismo con mi culo —en el momento exacto en el que Remus viene entrando en la habitación, con su pijama de…

—¿Por qué están hablando de fetichismos con culos?

—¿Por qué mierdas tienes una pijama de hipopótamos?

* * *

_[«Va amanecer,_

_vas a sanar»]_

Cuando Sirius da la vuelta número diez millones en el saco de dormir decide que ya fue suficiente. A su lado izquierdo, en la cama, James ronca suavemente, y a su derecha está la respiración acompasada de Remus, también en un saco de dormir. Afuera la lluvia repiquetea contra la ventana y es casi como estar en la Torre Gryffindor, solo que no. Solo que está en la habitación de James, sitio en el que por otro lado ha estado infinidad de veces, solo que las veces anteriores no se había ido de su casa, claro, no se había quedado sin familia, sin dinero y sin techo en una sola noche. Maldita sea, no tenía ni un puto calcetín.

Dándose por vencido gruñe lo que lleva rato -a lo mejor horas- queriendo gruñir.

—¿Estás despierto? —apenas un susurro que no perturba la noche.

Y la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, también suave, confidente.

—Sí.

James sonríe bajo las mantas y, por fin, se duerme.

**…**

Seis años de moverse por el castillo a oscuras les han enseñado a andar como gatos por la oscuridad. Sirius guía la marcha por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Potter, pisando casi sin pisar. Cada poco tiempo un rayo estruendoso ilumina el camino, afuera la tormenta sacude puertas y ventanas y Sirius se siente haciendo una de sus gamberradas nocturnas. Canuto guiando a Lunático.

Remus se deja llevar -como ha hecho siempre-, Sirius los conduce al segundo piso, luego al tercero y un hechizo sin varita baja las escaleras de la buhardilla. Una fina capa de polvo los recibe arriba y Remus estornuda un poco antes de que a Sirius le dé tiempo a lanzar un patético hechizo de limpieza que deja el lugar igual de sucio, pero elimina el polvo.

Desde la claraboya se puede ver un fragmento profundamente negro de cielo y alguno que otro relámpago que se cuela e ilumina los cacharros de la estancia. En una esquina cerca de la ventana bajo la que se sientan, Sirius divisa algo que le parece conocido.

—¿Eso no es para escuchar música? —y se deja caer con pesadez contra la pared.

—Es un _cassetera_ —coincide Remus, acercándose para examinarla y aprovechando para pasear la vista por el atestado ático—. Hay un montón de cosas aquí —comenta—, me gustaría saber cómo llego eso ahí —sonríe—, es muggle, se llama microondas.

Sirius ríe.

—Te sorprenderían las historias muggle que el señor Potter tiene para contar, Remus —le suelta, con una media sonría—. Y definitivamente tendrías que escuchar las historias de Woodstock.

—Creo que puedo vivir sin ello, gracias.

—Mojigato —se encoje de hombros Sirius—, trae acá.

Remus le acerca la casetera y en una ojeada rápida ubica un par de cajas con las etiquetas correctas, las acerca también y pasan casi una hora husmeando entre los cassetes muggles del señor Potter. Bandas de las que Sirius no ha escuchado hablar en su puta vida, «es música clásica, ignorante», se ríe de Remus y se entretiene con las que conoce. Encuentran algunos clásicos del rock n' roll y, para sorpresa de Remus, Sirius se decide por, ni más ni menos, _blues._

Durante mucho rato Robert Johnson (1) llena el silencio y, en vez de hablar de cosas agobiantes e _importantes,_ Remus le cuenta leyendas sobre cantantes de blues que hacen tratos con demonios de encrucijadas.

**…**

Afuera, sorprendentemente, sigue lloviendo. La cassetera sigue sonando _I went down to the crossroad, fell down on my knees_, de vez en cuando cae un rayo y el viento estremece las ventanas, como si quisiera arrancarlas de las bisagras.

Sirius le pasa el cigarro a Remus y sus dedos se rozan apenas, están helados.

—Tienes las manos heladas —le suelta Remus sin pensar, dando una calada profunda.

—Ya no lo soportaba, ¿sabes? —murmura.

Remus no dice ni una palabra, le devuelve el cigarro y le acaricia la mano suavemente en el proceso. Sirius se toma su tiempo, respira profundo y continua.

—Si me quedaba un segundo más en esa maldita casa me iba a volver loco, Remus.

—Lo sé, Canuto.

—Los odio a todos, Remus.

—Lo sé, Canuto.

Sirius vuelve a respirar profundo y no habla hasta que consume el cigarro y, casi al instante, enciende otro. El casete se acaba y Remus lo cambia; Frank Sinatra.

—Todos _somos _iguales Remus, los malditos Black. Malditos sangre pura.

—Sip —coincide Remus, quitándole el cigarro de las manos—. Todos los Black son iguales —y luego, casi con la sonrisa de Lunático—. Menos mal que tú eres Canuto.

Sirius casi se atraganta de la risa.

—Menudo cabrón, Remus —pero la verdad es que está riendo y, más que eso, es una risa sincera.

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Canuto? No importa cuánto te esfuerces, lamentablemente no heredaste la finura y el saber estar típico de los Black.

Y ahora sí sonríe en toda regla.

—Ni el gusto por el incesto.

—Afortunadamente.

—Afortunadamente.

Y de nuevo se quedan en silencio por un rato, escuchando. Sirius tiene un huracán en la cabeza y no consigue ordenar nada. Para ser sincero, se siente un poquito como mierda.

—¿Pero sabes qué pienso, Remus?

—¿Hmm? —es la respuesta de Remus, con un poco de humo y nicotina.

—Que siempre puros mi culo.

Y ahora es Remus el que se ahoga.

—Retiro lo dicho, Canuto. Definitivamente la finura de la más pura y antigua familia de magos palidece ante ti.

—Basta —sonríe Sirius—, me sonrojas.

Se ríen como un par de estúpidos y por un rato más solo consumen cigarro tras cigarro. Sirius consume también un poco de su confusión y de esos sentimientos cabrones que le están volviendo loco. Solo un poco. La madrugada es lánguida y humeante. Le hace sentir relajado y tranquilo, casi intocable.

—¿Sabes que lo único que tengo es mi moto y lo que llevo encima? —y es un poco absurda la risita que se le escapa cuando suelta esa frase. Amarga.

—Eh, que me ofendes. ¿Y qué pasa con James, Peter y yo?, ¿somos parte de la decoración?

Sirius tiene que guardar silencio unos minutos porque las implicaciones de esa frase van más allá del tono ligero con el que Remus la ha pronunciado.

_«¿Y qué pasa con James, Peter y yo?», «Menos mal que tú eres Canuto» _a veces es tan jodidamente sorprendente como el jodido Remus es capaz de encontrar las palabras que sabe que serán como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago que no es ni normal.

Ni remotamente normal.

Sirius suspira por vez número diez millones y por primera vez es consciente de lo exhausto que está, ¿cuánto tiempo llevara sin dormir? Muchísimas horas, de seguro; de seguro ya suman más de un día.

Con los ojos cerrados apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Remus. Huele familiar, a cosas seguras y tangibles, se siente familiar. Repentinamente Remus inclina la cabeza y Sirius inclina la cabeza también -pero hacia el otro lado- y por primera vez en semanas vuelve a probar a Remus.

Las bocas de ambos están frías y el beso sabe a ceniza, a ese punto se han fumado casi una caja de cigarros entre los dos. Sirius siente la mano fría de Remus enredarse en su pelo y hunde la lengua más profundo, más intenso. Es probablemente el beso más lánguido y reconfortante de su vida y, por unos minutos, todo es Remus, Remus es todo.

Es una bonita sensación.

Se queda dormido un momento después, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Remus. Es una noche patética sin juerga ni alcohol ni cosas ilegales, en la radio casetera suena jazz, la tormenta se prolonga toda la madrugada y, sinceramente, el mundo sigue siendo una mierda y él aún se siente como una. Podría seguir hablando por el resto de la madrugada, podría contarle sobre la mirada de Regulus traspasándole, reprochándole, gritándole que no se fuera; podría contarle de él, dándole la espalda. Pero duerme profundamente esa noche, se siente ligero, liberado de una carga pesada que Remus le ha quitado de encima -por lo menos la mitad-.

Remus se termina de fumar la caja de cigarros y al final, muy entrada la madrugada, se queda dormido también. El pelo de Sirius huele a humo y él se siente infinitamente mejor.

El mundo no es un lugar mejor, pero han superado esta tormenta.

* * *

**(1)** Robert Johnson fue un famosísimo músico de blues que vivió por allá por los años 1900 algo, es conocido como "El Rey del Delta blues". Fue un músico virtuosísimo que inspiró a muchos gigantes de la música. Su vida está envuelta por el misterio y llena de datos imprecisos, murió a los 27 años (¿les suena el Club de los 27?) en circunstancias extrañas. Su talento era tanto que una famosa leyenda cuenta que le vendió su alma a un demonio de encrucijada (crossroad demon) para interpretar el blues mejor que nadie.


	20. Si pudieses ser mío

**Bla bla:** es definitivo, me declaro una completa inútil. Últimamente ando de un mal humor que ni yo me soporto y soy incapaz de escribir nada, ¡nada!, un coño. Demonios. Pero las extrañaba y esto lo rescate de un viejo documento de Word que tenía por ahí con dos o tres one-shots más, tuve que quitarle las telarañas pero aquí está. Soy tan completamente inútil que lo único que he escrito últimamente fue una entrada para un reto (en el que quedé de tercera, fuck yeah), y otro que está en proceso.

Quedando establecido que soy una completa inútil, les tengo una oferta que no podrán rechazar *insertar voz del Padrino*. Así que no sean flojas y **lean las notas del final, _prityplis._**

* * *

#26 Si pudieses ser mío

******_«_**Jack Kerouac**_»_**

Cuando pasa, cuando se cae del guindo, Lily se siente idiota y ciega. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Es _tan_ obvio que hasta es un poco patético. Todas las señales están ahí, como piezas de rompecabezas esperando que las armes. Ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse, todas encuentran solas su lugar.

Es domingo por la noche, es uno de sus días favoritos de la semana, la Sala Común está en completo silencio, ocupada solo por ella y Remus. Solo se dedica a disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Remus, en el sofá junto al fuego. Los dedos de Remus jugando con su cabello suavemente y el crepitar de las llamas la arrullan, está a punto de quedarse dormida cuando el retrato se abre con un golpe seco y unas fuertes e inconfundibles pisadas terminan de despertarla.

—¿Por qué no se consiguen una habitación? —Lily esconde la sonrisa en la pierna de Remus, Sirius la mira con muy malas pulgas, todo el mal humor del mundo y las cejas fruncidas. _Es tan obvio, por Merlín_—. El resto del mundo lo agradecería.

—Un día de estos la cara se te va a quedar así.

El comentario de Lily solo consigue enojarlo más, y Remus le mira sobre su libro, alzando una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lily quiere golpearse, o golpearlo por no darse cuenta. Merlín que es lento. Y Sirius Black, al parecer, es más celoso que un perro.

—De nada —gruñe Sirius—, dejándose caer sobre el sofá individual, subiendo las botas llenas de barro a la mesa—. ¿Qué mierda lees?

Remus levanta el libro para que Sirius lea.

—¿En el camino, de Jack Kerouac? —bufa—. Qué título tan estúpido.

—De hecho —sonríe Remus—, creo que te gustaría.

Sirius bufa de nuevo.

—Lo dudo —asegura—, ¿de qué trata?

Lily se adelanta, encogiendo los hombros.

—Oh, no mucho —sonríe—. Ya sabes… Chicos, viajes por carretera, sexo y uso indiscriminado de drogas.

Sirius la mira un segundo, luego desvía la mirada hacia Remus y se lame los labios, Lily ve su lengua brillar detrás de sus blancos dientes -pero Remus se lo pierde porque está enfrascado otra vez en el libro-.

Lily quiere gemir de frustración.

Sirius se levanta, el pelo le cae sobre los ojos grises y la voz le sale un poco más ronca. Y Lily odia admitirlo, pero por un segundo puede ver ese magnetismo tan masculino y animal de Sirius, y le estremece.

—No me importaría hacer eso contigo, Lunático.

Antes de perderse escaleras arriba con su chispeante mal humor y sus comentarios sugerentes de siempre. Que Remus se pierde, _como siempre._

Lily se sigue preguntando cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

…

Sirius no sabe qué hora es -realmente no le importa una mierda- cuando escucha a Remus cerrar con suavidad la puerta tras él. Camina sin hacer ruido hasta su cama, con años de experiencia en sigilo. Sirius -desde la cama de al lado- escucha el sonido sordo de la ropa cayendo al suelo, luego el sonido de la tela haciendo fricción con el cuerpo y luego nada. Remus está ahí, yaciendo en su cama.

Sabe que estaba con Lily, pero igual se pregunta estúpidamente si ha estado ese día con el bastardo de su… de su… de su _eso_ maldita sea, con su maldito cabello rubio, sus malditos ojos verdes y su maldito acento italiano de los putos cojones, puede parecer una locura, pero a veces, si está lo suficientemente cerca, puede olerlo en la piel de Remus, el perfume del cabrón.

Le enferma.

Le hace hervir la sangre.

Remus debería oler a _él_, a Sirius. A más nadie. Debería ser suyo, debería marcarlo, morderlo, meterse tan profundo dentro de él, bajo la piel, más abajo, bajo la carne, en los huesos, que ya Remus -ni nadie más- pueda sacarlo.

Esa noche, cuando mete la mano bajo la sabana, bajo el pantalón de dormir, no es a él mismo a quién está tocando. El que está -caliente y duro- entre sus manos -suave- no es él, es Remus.

_[Chicos, viajes por carretera, sexo y uso indiscriminado de drogas _la voz de Lily le atormenta]

Remus, que huele a hombre y a travesuras a oscuras; es Lunático el que gime mientras Sirius lo masturba despacio y a conciencia, es Lunático el que se derrite entre sus manos y boquea porque necesita aire. Se retuerce bajo su cuerpo y gime más fuerte cuando Sirius lo acaricia más firme y más rápido. Le besa para que se calle, profundo, mojado, caliente.

_[__Chicos -él-, viajes por carretera -en la moto-, sexo y uso indiscriminado de drogas -sí, sí, por favor-]_

Le resbalan gotas de sudor por la frente aunque es invierno y hace frío, se muerde los labios para no gemir su nombre -Lunático-.

Se corre mordiendo la almohada, con Remus durmiendo apaciblemente en la cama de al lado. Se duerme una hora después, escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración, con la mano y la ropa pegajosa.

Terriblemente patético.

* * *

Bébeme DIGO **LEEME LEEME LEEME**: ¿sabes esa escena donde Sirius se hurga la nariz durante uno de los discursos de bienvenida de Dumby que siempre habías querido leer? Bueno, dámela en adopción, sugiéremela y te la escribo. Dóname un _prompt, _una frase, algún momento épico/estúpido/cotidiano que quieras ver escrito, esa vez en la que Sirius y Remus… o esa otra en la que Remus… regálame esa imagen mental que tienes de Remus haciendo aquello, o la canción esa que te recuerda a Sirius. Y yo escribo una historia. ¿Qué ganas tú? Pues nada J ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te ibas a ganar a Sirius haciendo un strip-tease? Pues nop.


	21. Derramar

Me encanta estar de vuelta *_* Gracias a todas por los prompts, los iré publicando conforme vayan saliendo del horno. Este es para **EtherealSighs**, yo sé que no es _exactamente_ lo que pediste, pero coincidía perfectamente con una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y simplemente encajó, así que lo extendí a la perspectiva de Remus también ^^ espero que te guste.

Por cierto, lo de los prompt/lo que sea, sigue en pie durante los nueve capítulos (o besos, si prefieren) que quedan, así que pueden divertirse explotándome...xD

* * *

#27 Derramar

**«The memory remains»**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore apareció en la puerta de su humilde pensión en ese minúsculo barrio muggle de Londres, y se sentó en la mesa de su cocina -la de la pata coja-, con toda su extravagancia y candidez, con su túnica azul noche, y aceptó una taza de té _«con tres de azúcar, y una de crema, por favor» _y le extendió aquella descabellada propuesta:

—¿Yo?, ¿profesor?

—No podría pensar en alguien mejor, señor Lupin.

Remus Lupin tuvo que declinar.

—Tonterías, Remus, tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo —y se desapareció de su cocina unos minutos después—. El té estuvo excelente.

La razón por la que Remus pasó incontables noches dando vueltas en la cama, escuchando pegajosas canciones en la radio muggle y paseando por la ciudad a solas -como siempre-, pensando en por lo menos _una_ razón por la que debería _aceptar_ la propuesta, fue muy simple: no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Semanas después, cuando se vio de pie en esa misma plataforma en el andén 9 ¾, sintió ganas de huir. Ahí, frente al expreso rojo como la sangre, tan rojo como lo recordaba, entre nubes de vapor. El tren que lo llevó siete veces a Hogwarts, dónde le esperaban los recuerdos más felices de su vida.

En los meses que siguieron Remus se arrepintió de su decisión la misma cantidad de veces que se alegró. A pesar de todo sentía una especie de regocijo, un sentimiento caliente en el fondo del estómago que le producía estar de pie frente a un grupo de estudiantes. A Remus le encantaba ser profesor, y tendría que ser un mentiroso descarado para decir que no le encantaba también tener a Harry cerca, con toda su terquedad y esos ojos verdes de su madre, tan James y Lily _«ojala pudieran verlo, chicos»_.

A veces pensaba que podían. A veces, cuando se arrepentía más que alegrarse.

Los primeros días fueron los peores, en cada esquina había fantasmas asechando, melenas de cabello rojo que desaparecían tras la esquina; risas que venían detrás de los pasajes secretos; susurros por las noches, en los pasillos oscuros y fríos del castillo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a acerarse a la Torre Gryffindor. Los fantasmas le seguían a todos lados -él los llevaba dentro-, James le sonreía a Lily a través de la mesa del comedor, Sirius lo arrastraba a aulas vacías del sexto piso _«un ratico, Lunático»_, se escapaban de Filch a la carrera, Peter le pedía que le ayudara con Runas.

Le costó dos meses poder bajar a los terrenos sin ver a James jugueteando con la Snitch y a Sirius riendo a carcajadas bajo el sol de mayo. Y muchos meses más sin jurar que el Sauce Boxeador se detenía, paralizado por una rata que tocaba el nudo exacto de raíces.

**…**

Meses después, cuando pasó lo imposible, cuando volvió a tener el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos con ese nombre imposible, con ese «Peter Pettigrew» que no podía ser, porque significaba que había estado viviendo doce años odiando a la persona equivocada, descubrió que no era el único. Cuando se escabullían de la Casa de los Gritos con Harry -el hijo de James y Lily- y esos dos mejores amigos que le recordaban dolorosamente a ellos mismos, con el Profesor Snape (_«Quejicus, Merlín bendito, ¿cómo pasó esto?»_) golpeando de vez en cuando el techo, Remus descubrió que no estaba solo en esto.

A Sirius también le pasaba, Sirius veía los mismos fantasmas que él. Le estaban acosando desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la Casa, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la rata traidora llegará. Los recuerdos se le derramaron encima como un vaso de agua, imposible de frenar.

_—Vamos, cabrones ¡es viernes por la noche! —exclamaba James, con una botella bajo el brazo, guiando a la comitiva escaleras arriba, Peter le seguía llevando comida. Remus llevaba la radio mágica y Sirius su sonrisa de bastardo._

Se sentaban todos en esa misma habitación en la que ahora él esperaba, gastaban la noche siendo idiotas adolescentes, bebiendo, comiendo y siendo unos escandalosos insufribles, peleándose porque todos querían escuchar algo distinto.

_—Pero la radio es mía —insistía Remus._

_—Pero yo la hechice, así que te aguantas —insistía Sirius._

Si se concentraba podía escuchar las risas, si cerraba los ojos recordaba cada noche que había pasado ahí, sosteniendo a Remus hasta que era demasiado peligroso.

_—Un poco más, Remus, aguanta un poco más._

Y ahí, en ese mismo suelo mugriento, despertaba Remus cada mañana después, y Sirius le cubría con una manta con una sonrisa cansada.

_—Por fin despertó el lobo feroz._

Afuera, bajó la luz de la luna llena, Remus pudo ver por un instante como los fantasmas le apresaron. Cuando se quedó observando fijamente el castillo, con los ojos velados, como si viera cosas que los demás no podían, porque estaban en su cabeza.

_—El último que llegue es Slytherin —grita James, estúpidamente, considerando que la idea es _escabullirse.

_Da igual porque ya están en los terrenos, liberados de la capa y corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo, hacia la Casa de los Gritos, donde un lobo espera pacientemente a su manada para recorrer los bosques._

Remus sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza porque él pasó meses haciendo lo mismo. Sabe que escucha sus risas haciendo eco en la Torre Gryffindor, sabe que escucha sus peleas estúpidas y serias, y sus susurros a las dos de la mañana porque _«tengo hambre Remus, vamos a las cocinas»_. Sabe que recuerda los días bajo el sol dando vueltas por el campo en una escoba.

—_¡A entrenar señoritas, no le vamos a ganar a Slytherin sentados en la escoba luciendo bonitas!_

Y las bromas de fin de curso y fin de semana.

_—A veces me sorprende tu inteligencia Peter._

Las tardes de domingo haciendo nada y aburriéndose como hongos _«asumiendo que los hongos se aburran, por supuesto»_, o los sábados por la noche escapándose a Hogsmeade, a veces todos juntos, en días de séptimo en los que la suerte les sonreía especialmente, con Lily. Los besos cuando nadie estaba viendo, los besos cuando _todos_ estaban viendo _«vuelves a hacer eso, grandísimo cabrón, y vas a dormir con miedo el resto de tu vida», «relájate, Remus, no fue para tanto, solo nos vio el resto del colegio»._

Acaba tan rápido como comienza, un segundo después la luna le está reclamando incesantemente y Peter desaparece con la rapidez que su pequeño tamaño le permite. El dolor de la transformación le está partiendo el pecho en dos y, de nuevo, siente la mano de Sirius en el pecho, sosteniéndole _«un poco más, Remus, aguanta un poco más»_, por una noche, Lunático y Canuto reviven juntos los viejos fantasmas y, por primera vez en doce años y por última vez, se internan en el bosque prohibido, solo que, en esta ocasión, solo hay dos miembros porque el tercero es un fantasma y el cuarto un traidor.


	22. Rojo

TERMINE EL SEMESTRE. VOLVÍ.

Después de meses de dormir cuatro horas diarias y comer una vez al día terminéelprimerañodecarreraf uckyeah. Tenía que decirlo :) Anyway, voy a **intentar terminar los besos que faltan antes de que acabe el año**(si no se acaba el mundo). En fin no sé si aún recuerdan, pero la última vez pedí prompts para escribir, así que **Breyito-Black-Lupin** que pidió algo relacionado con "cicatrices" here you have, darling espero que te guste. Y **EtherealSighs** que mencionó una escena donde SiriusRemus beben café en Grimmauld Place, que no recuerdo porque hace un tiempo que no releo los libros, pero igual :P

Tengo en proceso de escribir el prompt que pidieron JuliaHart y Kristine Lovegood respectivamente. So, uno menos, quedan ocho (casi siete) y tengo muchas ganas de desquitarme por todos los meses que no escribí, así que pueden seguir pidiendo.

Las adoro, gracias por los reviews y gracias igual a mis lectoras fantasma que solo _favean_. You make me happy!

* * *

#19 Rojo

**«Cicatrices»**

Hace mucho tiempo, hace un poco más de doce años (hace una puta vida, de hecho), Sirius podría haber apostado una buena cantidad de galeones a que conocía todas las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Remus Lupin. Después de años delineándolas con los ojos; después de extensivas horas trazando los contornos con la punta de los dedos; después de meses de saborearlas con la lengua.

Todas y cada una.

—¿Y esta, Lunático?

Algunas noches (en la Torre, en la Sala de los Menesteres), Sirius se entretenía señalando cicatrices al azar, una pequeña y roja bajo la oreja, una más larga pero apenas visible en los omoplatos, y escuchando la historia tras cada una de ellas.

—Fue en el bosque, creo.

Algunas tristes.

—Creo que fue en primero, la primera vez que intente salir de la Casa de los Gritos. El lobo aprendió la lección.

Otras graciosas.

—¿Esta fue de la vez que intentaste comerte a Peter y James y yo tuvimos que detenerte no?

Empezó una noche, Sirius con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago desnudo de Remus, la camisa desabotonada, la corbata a un lado y los pantalones en el suelo. Recobrando la respiración, aún con el sabor salado e íntimo de Remus en la boca.

Sirius sabía la respuesta antes de preguntar, lo supo en el momento en el que pasó la lengua por el muslo derecho de Remus y notó la marca rojiza en forma de media luna cerca de la rodilla, dolorosamente familiar. Sintió un latigazo de curiosidad pero tres segundos después, cuando Remus le sostuvo del cabello y le instó a seguir con un gemido húmedo y alzando las caderas con desesperación, lo olvidó por completo.

Pero después, con las manos de Remus de nuevo en su cabello, esta vez lenta y suavemente, usando ligeramente las uñas, le preguntó con un pie en los brazos de Morfeo y un pie aquí:

—¿Dónde te hiciste esta cicatriz, Remus?

La respuesta fue suave, acompañada de un suspiro cansado.

—El lobo. La mordida del lobo.

Desde ese momento se volvió una especie de tradición, una misión personal para él, saber de dónde procedía cada cicatriz que marcaba el cuerpo de Remus.

**...**

Tiempo después, sentado en la cocina de la Maldita y Antiquísima-mi-culo Mansión Black, Remus, esa persona que toma café frente a él, es casi un extraño. Parece que hubiesen pasado más de doce años o, peor aún, que Remus también hubiese pasado más de una década pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Sirius sabe que no, pero que Remus ha sufrido una condena igual de dolorosa pero sin barrotes, doce años de creerle traidor, doce años de soledad, doce años sin la risa de James, sin la sonrisa de Lily. Y ahora están aquí, sentados en esta mesa, en la puta cocina de la señora Black, la luz del sol se cuela por la ventana y Remus luce excesivamente cansado, pensativo y pálido. Las señales están ahí, para que Sirius las lea, le basta con una cuenta mental rápida, siempre fue preciso como un tren alemán para esto, esta noche llena la luna.

Se le retuerce el estómago de pensar que doce años son una cantidad cojonuda de lunas llenas que pasar en solitario. Una cantidad cojonuda de oportunidades para coleccionar cicatrices (sin nadie que las lama después).

El café se enfría en la taza, pero da igual, porque ya tiene la garganta lo suficientemente amarga. Y no están en su apartamento en un barrio muggle de Londres, y Lily no va a entrar en cualquier momento con una bolsa de deliciosos pastelitos caseros.

—Cásate conmigo, Evans.

—Quita tus patas de mi esposa, Canuto.

Y James no va a entrar después.

—Mueve tu perezoso trasero, si volvemos a llegar tarde Ojo-loco nos va a usar para practica de puntería.

—Te lo digo en serio, Lunático, este tipo está obsesionado con mi culo.

Porque ambos están muertos.

**...**

Sirius ha escuchado la explicación de la boca del mismo Remus, como la poción "mata-lobos" (y nadie puede culparlo si el nombre le produce escalofríos, _no me jodas)_ domina a la bestia, lo convierte en un lobo básicamente inofensivo, como le permite encogerse en la esquina de una habitación a esperar que pase la luna. Pero también ha oído lo costosa que es, lo difícil que es conseguir los ingredientes y lo complicada que es de mezclar.

No ve a Remus hasta la tarde, cuando levanta la vista del pesado volumen que tiene sobre las piernas para verlo entrar en la biblioteca de los Black como si le perteneciera.

—Sirius Black leyendo un libro, quién lo iba a decir —se mofa, con esa sonrisa fácil de los viejos tiempos.

—Ya sabes —suelta Sirius, porque aparentemente doce años en Azkaban no son suficientes y sigue sin tener filtros cerebro-boca y dice todo lo que piensa—, había un tipo con el que solía salir…

Deja las palabras flotar un momento en el aire, dándole la oportunidad de tomarlas o volarlas, de dar un paso más en ese camino torcido y con baches que han empezado a retomar las últimas semanas. Ese camino polvoriento y conocido que una vez transitaron Lunático y Canuto.

O de retroceder.

—No me digas… —Remus, por supuesto, da un paso adelante.

—Sí —continúa Sirius, torciendo la sonrisa—, era un tipo rarito, ¿sabes?

—Perfecto para ti —e intenta sonar serio, pero Sirius sabe que le cuesta morder la sonrisa.

—Era tipo ratón de biblioteca, te lo juro, Lunático, un día se le iba a quedar pegada la nariz a un libro. Y estoy seguro de que le calentaban las palabras largas.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que eres un enfermo —y le está dando la espalda, pero Sirius sabe que está riendo, simplemente lo sabe.

Lo mira un momento en silencio, a la luz de la chimenea encendida, faltan unas horas para la luna y Remus ya camina con languidez, con cansancio. Busca algo en los altos estantes de libros, con la cabeza ladeada, con el mismo gesto que usaba en Hogwarts cuando buscaba un manual de runas.

—Aparentemente lo sigue siendo…

Pero Remus no le responde y Sirius observa con curiosidad como parece encontrar lo que estaba buscando y saca un polvoriento y viejo libro que podría jurar que es un manual de magia oscura, pero antes de que pueda comentar algo Remus saca algo del estante y vuelve a dejar el libro en su lugar y

—¡Por Merlín, Lunático, ¿eso es una puta botella de alcohol?! ¿escondes botellas de licor entre los putos libros?

—Whiskey de fuego —se encoge de hombros. Y Sirius no puede contener el ataque de risa explosiva que le sacude, profunda y sinceramente.

—¿Quién coño eres y que hiciste con Remus Lupin? Puto merodeador.

Remus se sienta a su lado, con esa sonrisa suave de siempre, y le da un trago a la botella antes de pasársela a Sirius. Que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para parar de reír, pero no puede borrar la mirada de incrédula sorpresa.

—_No hay guardián que detenga mis pasos ni ley que me coarte _—sonríe Remus, pensando si Sirius será capaz de captar la referencia como antes.

—Ah —exclama, dando un trago profundo a la botella—, ahí está el come libros que conocemos y queremos. Siempre citando al tío Walt.

Remus es incapaz de esconder la sonrisa tras la botella. Beben un rato en silencio, en la comodidad de los sillones de cuero del señor Black, se rozan los dedos cuando se intercambian la botella y es casi como en los viejos tiempos, casi pero no.

—¿No tendrás _maría_ en algún bolsillo del abrigo verdad? —Remus le ignora pero le pasa la botella antes de ponerse de pie.

—No soy tu narcotraficante, Canuto. Además —vacila— se hace tarde. Viene la luna.

Sirius le mira como antes, con los ojos grises bajo una espesa mata de pelo negro. Remus puede ver a Canuto cuando se pone de pie.

—Voy contigo.

—Sabes que no es nec…

—Voy contigo —sin derecho a réplica.

**...**

Lo que Remus no le dice y Sirius descubre por sí mismo es que la poción no se lleva el dolor de la transformación, y por primera vez en demasiados años Remus vuelve a tener alguien que le sostenga cuando se cae a pedazos, cuando se parte. Es casi como en los viejos tiempos, pero no.

El lobo es mucho más manso de lo que Canuto recuerda, se echa en una esquina, Sirius se hecha en la puerta, como el perro guardián que Cornamenta siempre decía que era. Es casi como antes, pero no, porque la manda está incompleta, y en vez de un bosque tienen cuatro paredes. Pero Remus no está solo.

Por la mañana Sirius le lleva medio dormido hasta su cuarto, lo mete en la cama y se desliza con él bajo las sábanas. Horas después, cuando han descansado pero no lo suficiente (en estos tiempos nunca es lo suficiente) Sirius le tumba sobre la espalda contra la cama y le respira en el oído.

—Déjame ver tus nuevas cicatrices, Lunático —Remus le deja verlas, lamerlas y tocarlas. Es casi como antes, pero no. Algunas se mantienen, otras no. En cierta forma son las mismas cicatrices rojizas (rojo oscuro, rojo sangre, es igual) pero en distintos sitios y distintas historias que Remus le cuenta durante la noche, y la siguiente noches, y cada noche que pueden robarle a la Orden y a la guerra.


	23. Cadena excesiva

Once upon a time… no en serio xD hace un tiempo **JuliaHart **me dijo "el primer beso en público de Remus y Sirius, las reacciones de sus amigos, como fue, etc" y **Kristine Lovegood **": Quiero ver a Sirius agarrando a Remus y empezando a enrollarse con él en un pasillo de Hogwarts que NO esté vacío." So, aquí está lo que a mis deditos les dio la gana de escribir solos.

* * *

#13 Cadena excesiva

**«La teoría del khaos, por Sirius Black»**

Es divertido, piensa Remus, las formas que tiene Merlín de enrollar las cosas. Lo llaman la "teoría del caos", que plantea básicamente que hasta las acciones más pequeñas que realizamos pueden tener grandes consecuencias en el futuro. Algo así como un efecto dominó, una acción que crea una desastrosa cadena de reacciones.

Por lo tanto hay una razón que explica perfectamente porqué Sirius está caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el cabello de un rosado chicle poco favorecedor y hablando en rimas (realmente malas, por cierto).

—¡Señor Black!

—Buenos días, profesora, que hermosa está a estas horas —en enserio, piensa Remus, _hilarante._

—A mí despacho, ¡AHORA!

—Pero no grite tanto, que pierde el encanto.

—Señor Black se lo advierto, una más…

—No se me acongoje ni se sonroje. Ya me callo sin fallo.

—¡Un mes de detención!

Definitivamente: Hi. La. Ran. Te.

Si le preguntan a Remus.

**…**

La verdad es, si le preguntarán a James, que Sirius tiene un montón de características perrunas. La más destacable es, por supuesto, su insuperable capacidad para sentir celos de cualquier cosa que se mueva y respire -y a veces ni eso-.

James lo encuentra profundamente divertido.

Y la situación no se queda en él. Para nada. De hecho se extiende a los otros tres merodeadores. James cree que, de alguna forma, en su perruna cabeza, Sirius los encuentra de _su_ propiedad o algo así. Inclusive a Peter, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura. Pero, en el caso de Remus, las cosas se van más allá de los límites, James lo sabe porque ha venido estudiando el caso desde hace muchos años, viendo su evolución y pasando incontables horas riéndose de la tozudez de su mejor amigo.

Así que el incidente #1 son los celos de Sirius, por supuesto.

James lleva la mitad de la clase de Pociones intentando no reírse a carcajadas de su mejor amigo. Que a su vez lleva la mitad de la clase intentando abrir un hueco con la mirada en la espalda de Remus y su compañero de pociones rubio-Ravenclaw-como-se-llame.

—Yo te ayudo a esconder el cadáver —susurra, cuando ya no puede contenerse más.

—Que te jodan —le gruñe Sirius.

—Ah —le pica James, sin poder evitarlo—, pero no es eso lo que _tú_ quisieras, ¿eh?

Sirius desvía la mirada de la espalda de Remus, que está siendo perfectamente amigable con el Ravenclaw, charlando en voz baja y cortando ingredientes para las pociones. James cree que se llama algo como Alec o Alen o quién sabe. Lo sabe porque lo ha visto varias veces revoloteando alrededor de Remus, en la biblioteca, antes de la clase, después de la clase, en los pasillos.

Sabe que Sirius también lo ha notado, y que le encabrona en cantidades infinitas. El bastardo celoso.

James también sabe que el susodicho Ravenclaw tiene una preciosa (pero si Lily pregunta él no ha dicho nada) novia Ravenclaw de último curso, de cabello rubio y piernas infinitas. Y una reputación de caza-faldas bastante impresionante. También sabe que no es exactamente el más brillante de la camada y que Remus lo ayuda mucho con sus clases.

Por supuesto no le piensa decir nada a Sirius porque verlo en modo perro rabioso es sencillamente demasiado divertido.

—¿Viste eso?

—¿Qué? —gruñe, cortando ortigas con especial violencia.

—¿No viste, Canuto? Pero si le acaba de tocar la pierna. Fueron como… como cinco segundos de tocadera de pierna indecente, ¿no viste? —y no puede evitarlo, en serio, la risa le invade y le sacude. La mitad del salón, incluida Lily (y James totalmente le sonríe) voltea a verlos con caras extrañas, incluso Slughorn los manda a callar.

Así que sí, puede que situación #2 sea culpa de James.

—¿Ya te dije que te jodan, Cornamenta?

—Aaah, vamos Canuto, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Sirius responde arrojando las ortigas cortadas a la poción y volviendo a clavar la mirada en Remus. James tiene que meter el rostro en el libro de Pociones para esconder la risa pero entonces lo nota.

—Uuh, ¿Canuto?

—¿Qué? —musita.

—¿Acabas de lanzar las ortigas cortadas en la poción?

—Obviamente, idiota.

—¿Y antes la revolviste cinco veces a favor de las agujas del reloj?

—En contra.

—Ah, con razón.

—¿Con razón qué?

—Con razón esta de ese color extraño. Y tiene ese olor tan extraño. Y… bueno, esas burbujas tan ¡Canuto quítate!

Pero es muy tarde.

**…**

Realmente, piensa Sirius, Merlín tiene un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.

No solo ha tenido que aguantar toda la puta clase viendo al imbécil y feo del Ravenclaw ese filtrear descaradamente con Remus (en serio, ¿cree que Sirius es ciego?), de paso a la puta poción le dio la gana de explotar y cubrirlo de pies a cabeza de un liquido asqueroso, pegajoso y de olor sospechoso. Por más que lo han intentado solo han podido limpiar el caldero, ellos dos parece que acabaran de salir de un chapuzón en el Lago Negro.

Por eso cuando salen de la clase cinco minutos más tarde y toda la población del pasillo se les queda mirando, y Remus está ahí, apoyado contra la pared, hablando con el estúpido Ravenclaw, Sirius decide que _ya está._

Así que la situación #3, la que desencadena definitivamente el caos, es la propia estupidez de Sirius.

Así que James, Lily, Peter, el profesor Slughorn, medio Gryffindor, medio Ravenclaw y _mucha_ gente son testigos de que como Sirius Black (o algo parecido a Sirius Black cubierto de una baba negra) arrincona a Remus Lupin -Prefecto- contra la pared, violentamente, y lo besa.

Lo besa.

En la boca.

Delante de quien sabe cuántas personas. Delante del Ravenclaw rubio que consiguió asientos de primera fila a la función, y observa la escena con la boca abierta (como el imbécil que es).

No solo lo besa, lo aplasta contra la pared usando el peso de su cuerpo y parece más bien un ataque, un asalto. James juraría que ve una mano de Sirius en el culo de Remus pero puede que las lágrimas de risa hayan nublado su visión. No dura mucho, unos segundos quizás, el tiempo que le toma a Remus entrar en razón y quitarse a Sirius de encima de un empujón. El idiota no se deja.

—Dime que no acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer —y _oh oh_ es la voz peligrosa de Remus.

Sirius traga pesado.

—No acabo de hacer lo que crees que acabo de hacer —pero se lo susurra muy cerca de la boca y Remus puede ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Alec, y a Lily tapándose la boca con la mano, y a James y Peter literalmente en el suelo de risa. Y a quien sabe cuántos estudiantes petrificados en medio del pasillo.

Y Sirius está cubierto por esa baba negra y huele horrible.

—Hueles a calcetín sucio —le informa, con tranquilidad—. Y tienes cinco minutos para desaparecer del Castillo, Canuto, te recomiendo que busques un lugar que ni siquiera salga en el Mapa.

Sirius obedece instantáneamente.

**…**

La cuestión es, al final, que Remus es _muy_ bueno en Pociones, y es un merodeador. El hechizo de las rimas se pasa en unas horas, pero la Poción es tan fuerte que el cabello de Sirius se queda rosado chicle durante tres días y para el final del día siguiente McGonagall le ha castigado con tres sábados seguidos limpiando la lechucería sin magia, así que está bastante bien.


	24. Nuestra distancia

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan es de Jotaká Y del señor Neil Gaiman.

Esto va para **OjosCafe **que sin saberlo me pidió algo de mi pareja platónica favorita en el mundo mundial: **Sirius/Lily**, tienen tantas posibilidades y tantos matices los dos, que sencillamente me fascinan, y así es como me los imagino, con más cosas en común de las que creen y con capacidades para sorprenderse el uno al otro.

Pero_ fear not_, chicas, no es un Sirius/Lily de _esa_ clase.

* * *

#04 Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**«Sandman: The Dream Hunter»**

Lily Evans es buena estudiante. Lily Evans es una de las mejores alumnas de su curso. Lily Evans es Prefecta. Lily Evans no debería estar corriendo por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, a horas prohibidas, con el celador Filch y su estúpida gata pisándole los talones.

La cosa es, que Lily está haciendo todas esas cosas, y algunos estudiantes podrían pensar lo contrario, pero ser Prefecto no te exime de ser castigado si te atrapan vagando a deshora, _todo lo contrario_. Y Lily no cree que Filch (o McGonagall) consideren una excusa decente haberse quedado distraída durante _horas_ leyendo, que no es una excusa, sino la realidad. Porque es lo que Lily suele hacer cuando está enojada, o triste, o ambas cosas. Se enfrasca en sus libros y se abstrae de la realidad y se le pasa por mucho rato el toque de queda.

Ergo, realmente no es su culpa, pero es igual de estresante, y se está empezando a quedar sin aliento, y no puede ser que no encuentre una endemoniada aula abierta, y casi falla el escalón falso en su prisas por subir las escaleras, y Merlín se debe apiadar de ella porque ¡por fin! al final del pasillo hay una puerta abierta, y a sus espaldas puede ver la lámpara del conserje y:

—¡Demonios! —¿quién puso esa estúpida silla ahí?

Lily está segura de que llevándose la silla por delante hace suficiente ruido para despertar al Calamar Gigante, pero el aula es bastante oscura y se aplasta contra la pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento y sobándose el pie golpeado (en el aire) y sosteniendo el libro en la otra mano, todo al mismo tiempo. Siente que es más fácil respirar cuando ve la luz de Filch aparecer y desaparecer bajo el resquicio de la puerta, y escucha sus pasos alejarse.

Comienza a relajarse solo para pegar luego un brinco, que está segura que le saca el alma del cuerpo, cuando siente una mano en el hombro.

—Vaya show, guapa.

La misma mano que sale directa a taparle la boca cuando deja escapar un chillido de sorpresa que seguro despierta a los fantasmas.

—Calla Evans.

—¡Pero qué te pasa! —susurra furiosamente, apartando de un manotazo la mano de un idiota Sirius Black que la mira frunciendo el entrecejo bajo su imposible mata de pelo negro—. ¿Me quieres matar de un susto? ¿Y qué haces aquí? Es pasado el toque de queda.

La única luz en el aula viene de los rayos de luna que entran por la ventana, pero es suficiente para permitirle distinguir los rasgos de Sirius en la oscuridad, la forma en la que levanta una ceja, petulante.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, _Prefecta._

Lily no le responde, fastidiada.

—Quita, me voy —exclama. Sirius le responde con un bufido, y en tres zancadas se deja caer pesadamente sobre una larga mesa que aparentemente ha empujado contra la pared. Es en ese momento que Lily se da cuenta de que debe llevar rato ahí.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, de todas formas? —pregunta, picada por la curiosidad.

Sirius la mira con su cara de idiota presumido y Lily se pregunta cómo es que Remus lo soporta, y lo quiere, incluso.

—¿Y a ti que te importa, preciosa? —gruñe.

—Ahh —sonríe, sin poder evitarlo—, Remus por fin se dio cuenta de lo tonto que eres y te mando a paseo.

—No sé —escupe Sirius—, a lo mejor hablas por experiencia y estás aquí porque siendo la neurótica que eres peleaste con Jaimie, y te estás escondiendo, ¿por qué no vas a darle un besito para que se contente?

Sabe que no tiene sentido, que Sirius no puede verla a esa distancia en esta oscuridad, pero la mirada que le envía haría sentir orgulloso a un basilisco.

—¿Por qué no vas tú a darle un besito a Remus? —escupe.

—Ah bueno pero… —pero Sirius se calla a media frase, y Lily no puede ver bien su expresión, pero lo que ve no le gusta. Ni un poquito.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama, a la defensiva.

—Evans —gruñe—, por favor, preciosa, dime que no quitaste la silla que aguantaba la puerta abierta.

A penas se abstiene de preguntar ¿qué silla? Lo que hubiese sido estúpido, dado que se la llevo por delante. Sirius debe haber escuchado, todo el castillo debe haber escuchado, de hecho, así que asume que es una pregunta retórica y decide no contestar.

En cambio, pregunta:

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

El suspiro de Sirius es tan profundo que casi podría jurar que siente una corriente de aire.

—Porque —murmura—, Peeves hechizó la puerta —_no, no, no _piensa Lily _no me hagas esto, Merlín_—, y solo abre desde afuera. Por eso la silla —pero, obviamente, Merlín no escucha.

**…**

—Así que —suspira Lily, por enésima vez—, ¿me estás diciendo que estoy atrapada aquí?, ¿contigo?, ¿hasta que alguien abra la puerta?

Sirius responde con un gruñido. Lily vuelve a suspirar. _Esta noche no podría ponerse mejor_. Es hasta gracioso, si lo piensa, las razones que la llevaron a estar aquí, a esta aula vacía, sentada en una mesa junto a Sirius, atrapada, en medio de la noche. Solo que no es nada gracioso.

—Y en el mejor de los casos —continua—, sería Filch el que nos descubriría, y nos castigaría, pero por lo menos podríamos irnos a dormir. O nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta mañana, lo que es genial, no, ¡perfecto! Quién sabe a qué hora nos van a encontrar, y yo tengo un examen de Runas a primera hora mañana y se supone qu…

—Merlín bendito —exclama Sirius—, ¿desde cuándo hablas tanto?

Lily agradece la oscuridad, porque está segura de que acaba de sonrojarse.

—Yo… Balbuceo cuando me pongo nerviosa.

Sirius suspira con fastidio.

—Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento el cabezotas de Cornamenta o Lunático nos van a encontrar.

Lily lo mira incrédula, aunque Sirius no pueda verla.

—Estamos en un aula vacía y oscura, que solo abre desde afuera, después del toque de queda, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, y el castillo es gigante, ¿cómo mas o menos nos van a encontrar?

—Secreto de merodeador —se encoge de hombros. Y Lily siente que es una de esas cosas de esos cuatro chicos que nunca sabrá, unos de esos muchos secretos que sabe que esconden y que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quisiera descubrir. Así que lo deja pasar.

—Como se —susurra.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, realmente no hay mucho que puedan decirse. Lily Evans y Sirius Black nunca han tenido nada en común, ni se han llevado bien nunca. Eventualmente es Sirius el que rompe la quietud, no deja de revolverse junto a ella y Lily normalmente tiene más paciencia pero esta noche _no._

—¿Alguien puso polvo pica-pica en tus pantalones? —pregunta, irritada.

—Clásico pero previsible, Evans —bufa—. Estoy buscando algo.

No le da tiempo de preguntar "qué" porque antes Sirius encuentra lo que buscaba (un paquete de cigarros) y enciende uno. La pequeña lucecita naranja iluminando apenas su rostro. Voltea a verla alzando una ceja y le ofrece el pitillo.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta, con su voz burlona. Siempre un reto, siempre un desafío. Lily sonríe.

—Claro —y le quita el cigarrillo de la mano rápidamente, dándole una calada profunda y exhalando antes de devolvérselo. El sabor es horrible (como la última vez) y casi se le aguan los ojos, pero vale la pena por la mirada de puro asombro en el rostro de Sirius.

Es tan gracioso que le hace reír, una carcajada corta y seca, pero sincera.

—Estás llena de secretos, Evans.

Lily sonríe pero no responde. Comparten ese cigarro y no es hasta que se acaba y Sirius enciende el segundo que vuelven a hablar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas? —pregunta Lily.

—Hmm —murmura Sirius—, Remus y yo tuvimos un… inconveniente. Y me vine aquí a fumarme el mal humor. Y luego cierta pelirroja me encerró en esta aula.

—Vaya —no puede evitar reír—, entonces es cierto que Sirius Black es la única persona capaz de hacer enojar a Remus Lupin.

Sirius se encoje de hombros.

—Es un talento.

Lily se lo piensa un momento.

—Remus siempre es tan calmado y centrado… —cavila—, tan contenido, pero tú siempre pareces sacarle reacciones tan fuertes, Sirius —le dice, casi sin pensar, porque es verdad.

—Ya te dije, es un talento —Lily rueda los ojos pero no le contesta, porque a lo mejor es verdad, quizás Sirius es esa persona destinada a sacar lo mejor y lo peor de Remus Lupin, de sacarle todos los colores, y todos los matices, los oscuros y los claros. Y eso es algo bueno, pero no se lo piensa decir.

Se pregunta si James también será capaz de hacer eso con ella, y si es algo bueno, en su caso.

—¿Y tú, Evans? —le devuelve Sirius. Y Lily le responde, porque es lo justo.

—Estaba enoja —confiesa—, con James.

—Sip —se ríe Sirius—, creo que esa parte ya la sabía, teniendo en cuenta que tuve que aguantar a Cornamenta lloriqueando toda la tarde.

Lily quisiera preguntarle más, pedirle más detalles. Quisiera preguntarle de donde viene el apodo "Cornamenta", pero no lo hace. Porque está bastante segura de que eso es algo que debe discutir con "Cornamenta" en cuestión, incluso si eso los lleva a discusiones como las de esta mañana.

—Estaba leyendo —le dice, en cambio—. Y perdí el hilo del tiempo, suelo hacerlo cuando no quiero pensar en algo complicado.

Y entonces Sirius Black hace algo que la deja sin palabras. Apaga el cigarro en el marco de la ventana, se acuesta sobre su estomago sobre la larga mesa, con la cabeza descansando sobre los brazos cruzados, y le dice:

—Léeme algo, Evans.

Lily le mira sin pestañear durante largos instantes, intentando decidir si se está burlando de ella, pero parece que no. Y probablemente nadie le creería si dijera que pasó media noche encerrada en un aula oscura con Sirius Black, compartiendo cigarros y leyéndole una historia.

—Estás lleno de secretos, Black.

Pronuncia un _lumos _y abre el libro en la primera página. Después de todo, tienen bastante tiempo que matar:

—_Un monje vivía en soledad junto a un templo en la ladera de una montaña. Era un templo pequeño, y el monje era un monje joven, y la montaña no era la más hermosa o impresionante montaña de Japón…_

**…**

—Supongo que hay una moraleja en algún lado, ¿no? —pregunta Sirius, inmediatamente después de que Lily termina de leer, pero tiene que darle algo de crédito porque solo la interrumpió como cinco veces mientras leía.

—Esa es la idea, sí.

—Pero ya va, guapa —exclama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la mejilla en una mano—. ¿Cómo es que una zorra se enamora de un monje?

—¿Cómo es que un humano se enamora de otro?

—No es lo mismo —bufa Sirius—. Era una _zorra_, Evans, una _zorra_ que se enamoró de un _monje,_ ¿cómo de lógico es eso?

—Era un _espíritu zorro_, Sirius, y tenía la habilidad de convertirse en mujer.

—Una que estaba muy buena, supongo.

—Eres un bruto, Black.

—Gracias, Evans.

Sirius enciende otro cigarro y se acomoda contra la pared, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Y este otro tipo, el malo, no lo entiendo ¿sabes? Tenía todo lo que le daba la gana, era rico, tenía _dos_ esposas Evans, _dos, _una mansión y todo eso, y no era feliz.

—Porque tenía miedo.

—Sí, eso, ¿de qué coño tenía miedo?

—Solo tenía miedo y ya, Sirius. Y el monje no temía.

—Un monje que no tenía nada —insiste Sirius—, y vivía completamente solo en su templo. Explícame cómo el tipo rico iba a tenerle envidia.

—Ya te dije, tenía todo pero no lo hacía feliz, no tenía paz, porque siempre tenía miedo.

—Explícame otra cosa, Evans, ¿cómo es que matando al monje iba a dejar de tener miedo?

—Era un hechizo, Sirius —explica Lily—, tenía que matar al monje sin violencia ni sangre, y así dejaría de tener siempre miedo, y sería como el monje. Por eso el hechizo del sueño.

—A ver si entendí —insiste Sirius—. El monje iba a tener estos tres sueños extraños, y al final del último iba a morir, ¿no? Iba a quedar atrapado.

—Aja.

—Y la… _zorra _—bufa, sin poder contenerse—, descubre lo que sucede y va a ver a este Dios… zorro, para que la ayude.

—No es un Dios zorro, es el Rey de los Sueños.

—Aja como sea —exclama, impaciente. Y Lily no puede ver bien su expresión pero es casi graciosa, la forma en la que gesticula con las manos y es _tan_ expresivo, como si le pareciera un tema fascinante y no pudiera evitarlo, que Lily tiene que admitir que, por un momento, entiende _qué_ le ve Remus.

—La cosa es que el Dios este de los Sueños la ayuda y la zorra… ¿qué? ¿se mete en los sueños del monje?

—Sip —responde Lily—, ella soñó sus sueños, soñó los dos primeros sueños _con _él, pero el último lo soñó _por_ él. Y en vez de morir el monje, murió ella.

—Pero cuando el monje despierta y descubre lo que pasó va a ver al Dios este y le pide que libere a la zorra.

—El monje le pidió Rey que le devolviera su sueño, porque le pertenecía a él, no a la zorra, y el Rey aceptó. Obviamente el monje murió, pero antes el Rey le permitió ver al espíritu zorro por última vez para decir adiós, y ella quedó libre.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Tú eres estúpido —bufa Lily—, es una historia preciosa.

—Nop, es una historia estúpida —insiste Sirius—. Ella simplemente no lo amaba lo suficiente. Hizo todas esas mierdas para salvarlo para nada. Coño, la tipa va y muere por él, y luego viene el monje idiota a decir que no quiere que ella muera por él, y ella simplemente acepta y él muere como tenía que ser y ella se va feliz de la vida.

—No tenía otra elección.

—Escucha, preciosa —le dice, frunciendo el ceño_—, _ yo no sé tú, pero si fuera yo y amará a Re... a _alguien_, lo suficiente, y me diera la gana de dar la vida por él, no dejaría que ningún Rey o Dios o él mismo me dijera que no puedo hacerlo.

Lo dice todo con una pasión que Lily solo puede admirar, y respetar. Porque sabe que esto que tiene delante, es Sirius Black hablando _en serio,_ muy en serio.

—Además —continúa, volteando el rostro y bajando la voz—, yo no soñaría _por _él, yo soñaría _con _él, y juntos le patearíamos el culo a cualquier cabrón.

Y aunque no quiera admitirlo sabe que esa noche cambia irremediablemente su percepción de Sirius Black, para siempre. Y de ciertas otras cosas. Más tarde, cuando James y Remus de alguna manera los encuentran, mientras se deslizan sigilosamente hacia la Torre Gryffindor, con una maestría que habla de años de práctica, Lily no puede dejar de preguntarse si algún día será así, con los rumores de guerra que ya suenan.

Si James será el monje, y ella el espíritu zorro, o al revés. Y uno se sacrificará para que el otro viva, si uno soñara _por_ el otro, porque esa es para ella la máxima demostración de amor, o por lo menos lo era antes de esa conversación. Ahora se pregunta si el amor no será lo que dice Sirius, soñar _con _el otro, luchar juntos, y si hay que morir, será juntos.

Y decide que es ahí, en el corazón de los gamberros (los guerreros) donde viven los verdaderos poetas.


	25. Beso

Siento la tardanza chicas, pero no pude publicar antes. Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad y hayan recibido el año felizmente.

Espero que tengan un 2013 brutal y voy a tomar prestadas un momento las palabras de un sabio para desearte a ti, lector/a, que **"No dejes que termine el día sin haber crecido un poco, sin haber sido feliz, sin haber aumentado tus sueños. No te dejes vencer por el desaliento. No permitas que nadie te quite el derecho a expresarte, no abandones las ansias de hacer de tu vida algo extraordinario. No dejes de creer que las palabras y las poesías sí pueden cambiar el mundo."** Y siempre recuerda que **"La vida es desierto y oasis. Nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia. Aunque el viento sople en contra, la poderosa obra continúa: TÚ puedes aportar una estrofa. No dejes nunca de soñar, porque en sueños es libre el hombre. No caigas en el peor de los errores: el silencio. La mayoría vive en un silencio espantoso. No te resignes. Huye."**

Espero que este año _profieran sus alaridos barbáricos sobre los tejados del mundo._

Y, como siempre, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews.

* * *

#30 Beso

**«Nessum dorma»**

La Navidad de 1975 fue helada y ventosa, caminar por los terrenos se volvió toda una proeza, los valientes que se atrevían a intentarlo terminaban hasta las rodillas de nieve. Hizo tanto frío que el Lago Negro se cubrió de una fina capa de hielo y el Sauce Boxeador se cubrió de escarcha.

Remus Lupin iba de aquí para allá cubierto perpetuamente de capa tras capa de tela y la nariz roja. Esa fue la primera Navidad que Sirius pasó fuera de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, se paso el mes de Diciembre bramando pesadeces sobre fiestas, parientes dementes come-mierda y primos con los ojos demasiado juntos; pero Remus sabe que el día de la Cena de Navidad, cuando creía que nadie miraba, Sirius Black alzó su copa y brindó por su hermano perdido.

Esa Navidad también fue la primera que la lechuza de Lily dejó caer el Profeta con sus titulares de extrañas muertes y desapariciones. Se quedó todo el desayuno ahí, el elefante blanco en la habitación que todos temían mirar demasiado de frente.

La Navidad del 75 también fue la última de los Merodeadores como estudiantes, la última tras las murallas de piedra impenetrable del castillo que podía protegerlos contra los rumores que corrían afuera.

Pero también fue la primera, la única y la última en la que se quedaron los cinco, Lily incluida; Hogwarts fue su refugio contra el frío, el miedo y la guerra por última vez.

**—**

En vísperas de Navidad, después de la Cena de Nochevieja los Merodeadores convencen a Lily y bajan al pueblo. A penas y caben los cuatro en la capa, con ella es imposible pero se las arreglan para deslizarse en silencio de pasadizo en pasadizo.

—Ustedes son unas sombras —murmura Lily, asombrada.

—Y nos gusta hacer cosas en las sombras, Evans —sonríe Sirius, ladino.

Remus solo le mira con exasperación y James le da un manotazo en la nuca.

—Tienes prohibido flirtear con la madre de mis hijos, menso —lo que le consigue un manotazo en la nuca de parte de Lily.

Sirius y Peter se ríen demasiado fuerte y cuando escuchan maullar a la estúpida Sra. Norris salvan corriendo la distancia que los separa de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta y entran en el sótano de Honeydukes.

—Merlín santísimo, ¿cuántas cosas ilegales hacen en una noche?

Remus intercepta a Sirius antes de que haga otro comentario soez y simplemente se encoje de hombros.

—Es mejor si no lo sabes.

—Todo va a estar bien —James le susurra al oído y le pone la piel de gallina.

Se deslizan dentro de la tienda uno por uno, con presteza y falsa inocencia practicadas. Lily observa todo con una sonrisa asombrada y el corazón le late a mil por hora. Por un momento tiene que aceptar, por lo menos ante sí misma, que por fin, después de siete años, entiende un poco a esos cuatro gamberros, movidos por la adrenalina de las travesuras.

Hay pocos clientes esa noche y cuando los ancianos dueños de la tienda les desean Feliz Nochebuena y le ponen en las manos una caja de bombones "cortesía de la casa" Lily se siente un poco culpable pero qué demonios, es Navidad. James se pasa todo el camino a Zonko insistiendo que Lily es tan hermosa que hasta los viejitos quieren con ella, al final Lily se harta y le dice que no le va a dar un solo bombón.

—Nos los vamos a comer Remus y yo.

—Cuidado con lo que se van a comer Remus y tú, Evans —tiene que decir Sirius. Logrando que James le pase un brazo por los hombros y la bese ahí, en plena calle helada en medio de Hogsmeade, reclamando que Lily es suya _y de ningún viejito u hombre lobo o mal amigo, y a ti ni se te ocurra mirar Pete._

Y Lily tiene la firme creencia de que nadie pertenece a nadie y todo eso, pero James la mantiene pegada contra su cuerpo, y le cierra el abrigo y le acomoda las orejeras y Lily no puede evitar plantarle un beso en la punta de la nariz helada.

—Aaah, mira eso Lunático, ¿no te parece precioso? —se mofa Sirius, en voz demasiado alta para la tranquilidad de la noche.

—Tú solo estás celoso porque nadie te quiere, chucho.

—Tú me amas, Jimmy, ¿verdad que sí? —de una zancada se atraviesa entre Lily y James e intentar besar a su mejor amigo, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados—. Dame un besito, James, ¡por Navidad!

Lily cree que son unos idiotas inmaduros, en cualquier otro momento se los haría saber pero por algún motivo no puede dejar de sonreír. Peter se ha unido a la pelea y Lily simplemente gira los ojos y toma de la mano a Remus.

—Son unos niños —y tira de él hacia la tienda de artículos de broma. Escuchando tras de sí a James gritar "Canuto tu chico lleva de la mano a mi chica, haz algo" como el idiota que es.

Remus sonríe suave, una curva casi oculta tras la descosida bufanda Gryffindor que casi arrastra.

—¿No lo somos todos?

—Sí, pero ellos son como Peter Pan. No van a crecer nunca.

—Yo creo —ríe, abriendo la puerta para ella— que todos somos un poco Niños Perdidos.

—¿Qué está perdido? —Sirius escoge ese momento para entrar a la tienda, respirando pesado, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello negro hecho un desastre. A Remus le estremecen las ganas de besarle, Sirius debe notarle algo en la mirada porque cambia la sonrisa, es más larga, más perversa y con menos dientes.

—Ya van a empezar otra vez —gime Peter, entrando tras Sirius y quitándose nieve del cabello.

—No te preocupes, Colagusano, yo te protejo de sus actos malévolos —interviene James.

—No mientas, Cornamenta, vas a estar muy ocupado cuidándote a ti mismo de _mis_ actos malévolos —James le aparta de un empujón y un momento después los tres están discutiendo que marca de bombas fétidas es mejor y cuantas cajas de bengalas mágicas necesitan para fin de año.

—No creo que eso funcione —le murmura Remus a Lily contra el oído, viendo sobre su hombro el Polvo Para Dormir Como Los Muertos que sostiene entre sus manos.

—Yo creo que los mantendría sedados por unas pocas horas, Remus, podríamos escapar y todo —un cliente al final del pasillo levanta la vista y les lanza una mirada sospechosa. Lily suelta unas risitas y Remus sonríe.

—No creo que haya polvo para dormir lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar a esos dos.

—Tenía que intentarlo —se encoje de hombros, dejando el frasco en la estantería y yendo a asegurarse de que James no compre la mitad de la tienda.

Veinte minutos después cuando logran arrastrarlos fuera de la tienda el mismo cliente de la mirada sospechosa les pasa por al lado y Lily le da un sutil codazo a Remus en las costillas.

—Pero sabes Remus —dice, en voz más alta de la necesaria—, creo que dos frascos de Poción Paralizante son una exageración, quiero decir, solo se necesitan unas gotas. Si nos pasamos…

Remus le lanza una mirada al tipo, que camina más lento, intentando disimular que los está escuchando y sonríe, es una sonrisa escalofriantemente parecida a la de Sirius y Lily se da cuenta en ese instante de que está delante de nada más y nada menos que _Lunático._

—No sé Lily —le dice, con parsimonia—, ¿crees que sea una tragedia si… ya sabes? ¿Nos pasamos de la dosis?

—Yo creo que no, Remus —y Lily agradece por fin que el tipo les lance una última mirada horrorizada y acusadora y desaparezca por un callejón porque ya no puede contener la risa, se ríe tanto que tiene que apoyarse en el cuerpo de Remus y los otros tres Merodeadores que caminan más adelante se detienen.

—¿Qué les parece tan gracioso al Prefecto y la Prefecta Perfectos? —gruñe Sirius, mirándolos con sospecha.

—Nada —sonríe Lily, con una sonrisa de perfecta inocencia, digna de cualquier merodeador. _Si no fuera una chica, claro_ piensa Sirius.

—Los estoy observando —gruñe de nuevo—, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Remus y arrastrándolo por el camino empedrado hacia las Tres Escobas porque, en sus palabras _"hace un frío de los putos cojones y se te está poniendo roja la nariz, Lunático"_.

Beben cervezas de mantequilla en el interior caliente del bar y Sirius hace reír a Lily con historias embarazosas de James durante mucho rato.

—¡Ahora ya estás exagerando, Canuto!

—Yo creo que está bastante bien —interviene Peter. James intenta protestar pero Lily le tapa la boca y le insta continuar con un gesto.

—¿Dónde me quede? —sonríe Sirius.

—En la parte en la que James terminó en calzoncillos en el pasillo a las dos de la mañana.

—Ah sí —se ríe, a carcajadas—, veras, preciosa…

James gime y se golpea repetidamente la cabeza contra la mesa, pero Lily se ríe a carcajadas y parece tan feliz y relajada que eventualmente él mismo le cuenta cosas tontas para que siga riendo.

A las doce Remus propone un brindis y ninguno les convence _"porqué vamos a brindar por ti, eres un perro pulgoso", "entonces brindemos por el culo de James", "vamos a brindar por Lily". _Hasta que Lily se harta y los manda a callar, levantando su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Vamos a brindar por la amistad.

Y cuatro voces la acompañan diciendo _salud._

…

Vuelven al castillo muy tarde, sigilosos como gatos, Lily siente la adrenalina acelerarle el corazón y apretarle la garganta. Siente que en una sola noche colocó más piezas del rompecabezas que son esos cuatro chicos que en los anteriores años.

El rostro le duele de tanto sonreír y se siente caliente y suave por dentro. Se pone de puntillas y le da un beso suave y etéreo de buenas noches a James, que la mira como si pudiera caer muerto en ese preciso momento como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando sube las escaleras escucha a Sirius burlarse pero no tiene caso, porque él y Remus vienen entrando rezagados y Remus tiene esa sonrisa calmada y satisfecha en el rostro.

—No engañas a nadie, Black —le dice por encima del hombro, en el último escalón.

**—**

La noche anterior se acostaron bastante tarde y Sirius tiene diecisiete años pero nada le impide salir de la cama el veinticinco de Diciembre a una hora impía y despertarlos a todos -y al Calamar Gigante- con sus alaridos.

—¡Regalos! —va tan lejos como para golpear la puerta de la habitación de las chicas que Lily tiene para ella sola hasta que le abre, con el cabello despeinado y cara de querer matarlo.

—¿Cómo, por Merlín Santísimo, subiste hasta aquí?

Sirius sonríe con todos los dientes.

—Te sorprenderían los trucos que conozco Evans —alzando las cejas en lo que se supone que es un gesto sugestivo pero solo consigue hacerla reír.

Hace frío, es muy temprano y a todos les faltan horas de sueño pero esa Navidad del 75 encienden la chimenea, se sientan en el suelo y abren regalos como si tuvieran cuatro años.

—Niños Perdidos, Remus —le susurra Lily, observando cómo Sirius rompe salvajemente el papel para sacar los regalos.

—¿Cornamenta? —inquiere, con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué parece que me regalaste un libro?

—Porque te regale un libro —le contesta, despeinado, sonriente y con las gafas ligeramente torcidas.

—¿Crees que los Slytherin le hicieron algo, Lunático? Sujétalo y yo lo reviso, Pete.

—No seas imbécil y termina de abrirlo, idiota —exclama, exasperado, Remus se inclina hacia adelante, curioso por ver qué libro le compró James -por amor de Dios- a Sirius. Salta como un kilometro en el aire de la sorpresa cuando Sirius rasga el papel de regalo y ladra de la risa, demasiado canino para esas horas de la mañana.

James sonríe satisfecho y Sirius se revuelca en el suelo de la risa. Hace amago de tomar el libro pero Lily se le adelanta y lo suelta enseguida con un _"Merlín bendito"._ Remus inclina la cabeza con curiosidad y cuando lee el título no puede evitar que le de la risa, porque James Potter le regaló a Sirius Black una versión mágica del Kamasutra, está bastante seguro de que los personajes en movimiento en la portada son dos hombres y no puede parar de reír durante varios minutos.

—Es un regalo doble, porque también es para Remus —sonríe.

—¡James! —exclama Lily, roja como un tomate. James le besa la frente y sonríe.

Cuando Sirius puede parar de reír declara que nadie nunca va a superar ese regalo y James luce extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Sin embargo, Remus disfruta enormemente su cara de curiosidad al abrir su pequeño regalo y observarlo darle vueltas en la palma de la mano.

—¿Se supone que estos son espejos?

Remus gira los ojos, divertido.

—Algo así, dame —Sirius deposita uno de los espejos en la mano de Remus, que lo pone frente a su cara y murmura "Sirius" con claridad.

—¡La puta de mi madre! —exclama Sirius.

—Quéquéqué —saltan James y Peter.

—¿Esto es… que esto Lunático? —incluso Lily se acerca, curiosa.

—Es un espejo de dos caras —sonríe Remus, disfrutando de sobremanera la reacción de Sirius—, lo sostienes frente a tu rostro y dices el nombre de la persona que tiene el otro espejo y se pueden comunicar.

Remus es testigo de la mirada gamberra que intercambian James y Sirius, casi puede ver en sus rostros como comienzan a escribirse planes y travesuras.

—Creo que creaste un monstruo, Remus —le dice Lily, pero hasta ella suena impresionada.

—Yo creo que eres el mejor amigo más cojonudo en la historia de los amigos cojonudos y hoy te proclamo el rey cojonudo de los regalos cojonudos. Y te voy a besar.

James y Peter secundan lo primero y hacen sonidos de vomito a lo segundo y Remus ríe a carcajadas.

Los tres memos se pasan el día probando los espejos por todo el castillo, cómo activarlos, a qué distancia funcionan, si solo muestran sus rostros o también el entorno y todo lo que se les ocurre.

Remus se pasa el día acurrucado en el sofá de la Sala Común, bebiendo chocolate caliente, envuelto en la bufanda de lana tejida a mano que Lily le regaló y leyendo la versión sinceramente hermosa de Las Mil y Una Noches que le regaló Sirius.

**—**

Al mediodía durante el almuerzo Sirius no para de hablar de lo _cojonudo, Lunático_ que son los espejos; James se queja porque Lily está enfrascada leyendo el libro que le regalo Remus -una tradición entre ellos dos- y no le presta atención _"¿cómo un libro puede ser más interesante que yo?", "es la Historia Interminable, James"_ como si eso lo explicará todo. Y al final Peter propone una guerra de bolas de nieve y Lily suelta su libro e incluso Sirius se olvida por un rato de los espejos.

—Chicos contra chicas —brama Sirius— o sea James y yo contra Lily y Remus, Peter no estoy seguro.

—Hey —se queja.

—Peter viene con nosotros —declara Lily.

—Te vas a arrepentir, Evans —sonríe Sirius.

La guerra es épica, antes de empezar recogen dos varas de madera de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño, Sirius se quita el gorro negro y lo coloca encima, declarando que es su bandera; Lily rueda los ojos y Peter se quita la bufanda, que enrollan alrededor de la otra vara. Deciden que tienen diez minutos para establecer sus bases secretas y plantar la bandera, y el primer equipo que se haga con el pabellón enemigo gana.

—Diez minutos, _chicas._

Sirius y James se atrincheran a orillas del Lago, o lo intentan. Terminan con algo que parece un muro derrumbado de un lado y un montón de bolas de nieve que tienen forma de todo menos de bolas.

Lily, sorprendentemente -o no- resulta ser una excelente capitana, pone a Remus y a Peter a levantar un macizo muro y hace perfectas bolas de nieve con una facilidad asombrosa. Antes de los diez minutos tienen la bandera protegida y una cantidad considerable de municiones.

Nadie se sorprende cuando James y Sirius comienzan el ataque con una especie de grito de guerra lanzando bolas de nieve como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Sin un propósito aparente. Aparentemente Remus y Peter hicieron bien su trabajo porque el muro resiste y James y Sirius parecen quedarse sin municiones porque comienzan a improvisar.

—¡Por la bandera! —grita Lily, y los tres se lanzan a la base de James y Sirius.

Remus esquiva una bola de nieve que iba dirigida a su cabeza y un momento después se encuentra de espaldas en el suelo, con Sirius encima.

—Te tengo, Lunático —e intenta aplastarle una bola de nieve en el rostro pero Remus es más fuerte e invierte las posiciones, presionando a Sirius contra el helado suelo.

—¿Quién es la chica ahora, Canuto? —sonríe.

—Aaaah cariño —con la voz bañada de falsa falsa dulzura—, sabes que tú eres mi chica.

Forcejean un rato, intentando meterse nieve bajo la ropa pero en el caso de Remus es una tarea titánica porque tiene tantos abrigos que cada vez que Sirius atraviesa uno aparecen otros dos. Están mojados y despeinados de tanto rodar por el suelo cuando un grito de Peter los saca de su riña tonta.

—¡Remuuuus! —el aludido levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a James corriendo hacia su base a por la bandera, con Lily pisándole los talones. Intenta levantarse pero Sirius le sujeta con fuerza.

—A dónde crees que vas —Remus intenta zafarse pero Sirius se aferra con brazos y piernas y no puede moverse. Cuando le gruñe— quieto Lupin —y le besa contra la nieve, con la lengua helada, deja de preocuparse por banderas y guerras de bolas de nieve de inmediato.

Es un beso frío y sin pretensiones, que le roba el aliento. Remus no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, solo besándose, pero se separan cuando un montón de nieve helada les cae encima.

—¿Qué te pasa menso? —chilla Sirius, luchando por sacarse la nieve del pelo.

James los mira desde arriba, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, más atrás, en el suelo, Lilly Evans, Prefecta y Premio Anual, se revuelca de risa en la nieve.

—¡Eso pasa! —grita, aparentemente indignado, señalando con el dedo el punto exacto en el que Peter celebra, saltando de arriba abajo con la bandera de James y Sirius—. Colagusano, por amor a Merlín, Canuto. ¡Nos ganó Colagusano!

Las sonoras risas de Remus ascienden como el viento frío sobre las protestas de James y Sirius.

—A nadie le gustan los malos perdedores chicos —se burla Remus.

—Lo importante no es ganar, sino competir —Lily intenta ponerse seria.

—Si lo importante fuera competir —interviene Peter, sonriendo radiante—, no le darían premios a los ganadores —sonríe, sosteniendo el alto el gorro de Sirius, como un trofeo. Vuelven al castillo corriendo, con Sirius tras ellos gritando las creativas formas que se les ocurre para asesinarlos mientras duermen.

La bandera con la bufanda de Peter permanece enterrada alrededor del muro de nieve, como un monumento a la victoria. Como un obelisco, un recordatorio de una pequeña guerra ganada.

**—**

La semana antes de fin de año la pasan tonteando, comparten el castillo con una minúscula cantidad de estudiantes así que están a sus anchas. Bajan a Hogsmeade un par de veces. Cuando Sirius y James se aburren bajan a las cocinas a atormentar a los elfos hasta que Lily se entera y les riñe.

Remus se pasa tardes enteras con los pies bajo las mantas, leyendo en la Sala Común. A veces Sirius lo arrastra fuera de la habitación y a veces se tumba con él en el sofá.

—Léeme algo, cara de topo —y Remus le lee las historias maravillosas de Scheherezade.

Pero Sirius Black es un insoportable.

—Mil y una noches, ¿eh? —y un par de veces Remus se deja arrastrar a la habitación y deja que Sirius cierre la puerta con un hechizo.

—Mil y una noches y después mil mas, Lunático —susurrado contra el oído, afuera hace tanto frío que las ventanas se cristalizan pero ahí, en esa cama, con Sirius tan adentro pero no lo suficiente -nunca lo suficiente- hace un calor que amenaza con devorarlo y dejarlo convertido en ceniza.

**…**

Es una semana casi perfecta, y _casi_ porque ninguno puede quitarse de la garganta el sabor amargo de la desesperación, porque todos saben que cuando esa semana acabe, y acabe el año, solo serán unos meses más y se _acabó_. No más Navidades escapándose a Hogsmeade y pasando la noche los cinco en la Sala Común, solo el mundo real y la guerra que se está volviendo imposible de ignorar.

Tres días antes de fin de año Albus Dumbledore los llama a su despacho y les cuenta una historia sobre un señor Oscuro, diferencias de sangre y un ejército de seguidores.

—¿Aquí mismo, verdad? Aquí en el colegio.

El director luce sumamente triste tras los lentes de media luna cuando Sirius brama:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Temía que preguntaran eso.

Les habla un poco de otro ejercito, uno que se alzará contras las fuerzas oscuras y que, con algo de suerte, saldrá victorioso. No les da detalles, son tan niños, tan valientes y audaces, y ansiosos de luchar por una causa pero _son niños._

Les da instrucciones.

—Cuando termine Hogwarts —es casi como una sentencia—, si están interesados, vengan a buscarme —y sabe que lo harán, y eso es lo que más terror le da.

**…**

Después de la reunión con el Director es como si alguien les hubiese lanzado encima una manta invisible de languidez y pesimismo, se van a dormir sin intercambiar palabras, y a la mañana siguiente Sirius hace lo que siempre hace y lo convierte en una broma. El ambiente se aligera pero ninguno olvida las palabras de Dumbledore.

La guerra es inminente, quedan dos días para que termine el año y ninguno ha dicho nada, pero saben que todos y cada unos de ellos planea estar en la primera línea de batalla cuando se prenda la mecha y explote la guerra.

**—**

**[¡Disípate, oh noche! **

**¡Ocúltense, estrellas! **

**¡Al alba venceré!**

**¡venceré! ¡venceré!]**

El fin de año llega, inflexible, inexorable.

Durante la semana habían discutido la posibilidad de pasarlo en Londres, pero Lily dijo en voz alta lo que ninguno se atrevía: _"es la última vez, ¿no creen que deberíamos pasarlo en el castillo?"_ nadie tenía nada que objetar, así que decidieron pasarlo en el colegio.

En el desayuno el director hace un aparéntenme inocente comentario de cómo los profesores van a recibir el año en el pueblo, y James y Sirius sonríen como maniacos y se levantan al terminar de comer. Diciendo que tienen cosas que preparar para esta noche. Remus le mira con suspicacia pero no pregunta.

Se pasa el resto de la mañana observando a Peter y Lily jugar al ajedrez mágico, viendo piezas volar por los aires y leyendo de vez en cuando. James y Sirius aparecen a la hora del almuerzo, sonriendo satisfechos.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Preparativos, por supuesto.

Se niegan a decirme más nada y Remus se resigna, se va a enterar cuando se tenga que enterar, el resto del día se va demasiado rápido y cuando mira a través de la ventana ya está oscureciendo.

—Ya nos vamos, niños —exclama Sirius, inusualmente contento. Las sospechas de Remus aumentan cuando los manda a ponerse ropa abrigada.

—¿Pero no íbamos a recibir el año en el castillo? —protesta, Peter.

—Y eso, mi amigo —contesta James— es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

Remus se resigna y se dedica a ponerse todas las capas de ropa humanamente posibles, ni siquiera levanta una ceja cuando Sirius le dice que traiga la radio mágica, ni cuando anuncia que tienen que hacer una parada técnica en las cocinas. Cuando bajan a los terrenos cubiertos de nieve comienza a sentirse suspicaz de nuevo pero no le da tiempo de decir nada en voz alta.

—¿Qué —porque Lily se le adelanta— es eso?

_Eso_ es una buena forma de decirlo. _Eso _está en lo alto de una suavísima colina, sobre la que ve salir el sol cuando abandonan la Casa de los Gritos, de donde Remus sabe que se puede divisar ligeramente la silueta de Hogsmeade. _Eso _es una especie de… de tienda de campaña. Solo que tiene un aspecto de los más peculiar, a Remus le recuerda a las cúpulas de los edificios de la India, aguda en la cumbre y abombada en la base, pero de tela. Como… como…

—Como la portada de tu libro, Remus —y no puede contener la risa.

Lily, a su lado, está sin palabras.

—Lo más aterrador es que si usaran ese ingenio para algo productivo podrían dominar el mundo —y lo peor es que Remus sabe que tiene razón.

Dentro de la tienda está inusualmente caliente.

—Un hechizo de calefacción, a que soy un genio —tanto como genio no, pero es suficiente para ganarse un beso de Lily y qué más necesita para ser feliz.

—Esto es increíble —exclama Peter.

Y por una vez todos están de acuerdo.

Encienden la radio mágica y, después de una ardua batalla, deciden que cada quien va a tener un turno para elegir lo que quiere escuchar y empieza Sirius, porque nadie pensaba aguantarse sus quejas. Así que comienzan la última noche del año escuchando, sorprendentemente, la suave voz de Sting cantando sobre un hombre inglés en Nueva York.

Cenan lo que se llevaron de las cocinas y Sirius saca una botella de alcohol y _"ah ah ah Evans es la última noche del año"._

_—_No iba a decir nada —protesta Lily, y es cierto.

Beben un rato directo de la botella y comiendo chucherías de Honeydukes, Sirius y James haciendo el tonto como siempre. Remus se ríe tanto que le duelen los costados, está mareado de felicidad y a lo mejor es por eso que no protesta cuando Sirius enciende uno de _esos_ cigarros con el zippo adornado con la lengua de los Stones que le regaló Lily y se lo ofrece.

Remus acepta y comparte el cigarro con Sirius y los otros tres merodeadores. Lily se niega pero sigue bebiendo y James le cuenta la historia de la vez que Sirius se drogó y se hizo un tatuaje.

—No importa lo que Sirius te diga —le dice, aparentando una seriedad mortal—, me cortaría una mano a que era una flor, no estoy seguro de cual, pero era una flor. Se tatuó una flor, Lily, una _flor._ Y cree que sorprendió a alguien cuando se declaró maricon.

Lily ríe hasta que le saltan las lagrimas y le lanza una sonrisa traviesa a Sirius.

—¿Dónde te lo hiciste, Sirius? —sabe que es mala idea antes de terminar de pronunciar l frase.

—En el culo, por supuesto, ¿quieres ver?

Remus le golpea el hombro con un _"Sirius"_ pero Lily solo gira los ojos y le contesta.

—No gracias, no estoy interesada precisamente en _tu_ culo, no sé si me entiendes.

Y Sirius tiene tal ataque de tos y de risa juntos que Remus tiene que darle golpecitos en la espalda.

—Cásate con esta chica, Jimmy.

—Algún día, Canuto —y hay algo en la forma en que lo dice y en la forma en que la mira que Lily se sonroja y baja la mirada.

Un rato después, cuando le toca a Remus elegir la música y comienza a sonar una canción lenta y suave que habla de una tal feria de Scarborugh decide que es momento de sacar la artillería pesada, lo que en su idioma quiere decir una botella de Whiskey de Fuego.

Cuando la llevan por la mitad Peter recuerda un juego muggle del que escuchó hablar una vez y que se llama algo como _"yo no"_. Lily dice que se llama "Yo Nunca" y después de explicarles las reglas, rellena la botella de Whiskey con un hechizo.

—James —está vez es Remus—, cásate con Lily.

—En cualquier momento.

El juego es bastante simple, todos tienen un vaso delante de ellos con Whiskey de Fuego, una persona va a decir algo que nunca haya hecho y todo aquel que _sí_ lo haya hecho tiene que beber. Para hacerlo más interesante Sirius usa un hechizo para hacer que los vasos se calienten cuando a alguien que le toque beber no lo haga, Lily cree que roza la magia oscura pero no dice nada.

Se divierten un rato con preguntas estúpidas, hacen preguntas para fastidiar como "yo nunca he besado a un chico", el único que no bebe es Peter y todas las miradas se dirigen a James.

—Es culpa de él, lo juro —señalando a Sirius, por supuesto.

Luego preguntas como "yo nunca he besado a una pelirroja" o "yo nunca me he convertido en un animal", hasta que se aburren y comienzan a preguntar cosas diferentes.

—Yo nunca he tenido miedo de terminar el colegio.

Y se vacían los cinco vasos, hasta que comienza a ponerse muy pesimista y James aligera el ambiente con un "yo nunca he fingido que no me gusta alguien cuando en realidad me moría por ser la madre de sus hijos", Lily resopla, pero bebe su vaso y cae un silencio tan profundo que casi se puede contar cuando el vaso de Sirius comienza a echar humo, pidiendo ser bebido.

—¡Pero nunca he querido ser la madre de tus hijos, idiota! —y se baja el vaso de un trago molesto.

A James le parece tan gracioso que tiene que seguir molestando.

—Yo nunca me he negado a mí mismo que me gusta uno de mis mejores amigos —para sorpresa de todos, Remus también bebe.

El juego termina cuando Peter murmura.

—Yo nunca he estado enamorado —y las otras cuatro personas se beben el vaso completo.

Cuando falta poco para las doce Lily sintoniza los Cuarenta Magistrales y Sirius saca una botella de Champaña. Le suben el volumen a la radio y salen de la tienda, hacen la cuenta regresiva y el Año Nuevo los recibe en los terrenos nevados del castillo, bajo el cielo de Escocia, Sirius le besa después del brindis y no se le ocurre una mejor forma de empezar el año.

Sirius y James alientan a su niño pirómano interior y encienden fuegos artificiales hasta que bañan el cielo negro de colores.

Hacen su misión personal "aplastar" -con esa palabra- a los pobres idiotas que lanzan fuegos artificiales en Hogsmeade. Hasta le parce que ganan, se quedan ahí parados por largo rato, quizás una hora, quizá más, quizás menos, viendo los fuegos cruzar el cielo. Al final Remus tiene que admitirles la victoria cuando encienden una última bengala que escribe cinco iniciales en el cielo, en letras rojas y doradas.

Se pasan la primera madrugada del año siendo ellos, _"Niños Perdidos, Remus"_ haciendo bromas y bebiendo y teniendo conversaciones estúpidas y no tan estúpidas, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando llega el amanecer los encuentra esparcidos por el suelo de la tienda, salen tambaleándose a recibir el sol que asoma primero tras esa colina que reclamaron como suya esa noche, y no importa lo que pase después, siempre tendrán el recuerdo de esa noche y esa pequeña, pequeña victoria.


	26. Cuna

Paso tanto tiempo sin actualizar que no es ni gracioso, lo siento pero esta vez no tenía idea de que escribir, hasta que me di cuenta que, coño, pero si hay cosas que son parte de "mi cannon personal", están en mi cabeza, pero nunca las he contado. Como esto, y como la siguiente viñeta que publicaré dentro de un rato o mañana. Ya tengo tres de las cinco que faltan. Quedan dos, quiero intentar contar las cosas que me faltan, lo que nunca he contado, "cerrar el ciclo" de alguna forma.

**Infinitas gracias por estar ahí y leer y comentar siempre, son lo máximo. En las próximas horas (o próximos días) estaré publicando las últimas viñetas.**

* * *

#22 Cuna

**«Las Flores del Mal»**

Cuando Sirius entra en la habitación esa tarde, la escoba al hombro, cubierto en sudor y con el cabello salvajemente despeinado y oliendo a viento, se encuentra con Remus sentado en su cama, con la nariz dentro de un libro, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, en lo que Sirius sabe que es su gesto de concentración.

Leyendo a la luz de su varita, pálido y enfermizo, con las cortinas cerradas para no dejar entrar la luz de la luna casi redonda. El lobo en su guarida, en su torre.

—¿Qué lee el ratón de biblioteca?

—¿Por qué no vas a ensuciar tu propia cama?

Sirius suelta un bufido y sacude la cabeza, cambiando de tema.

—¿Estás leyendo una biografía de los Black o qué coño? —hacia temas menos complicados.

Remus frunce el ceño y pasa la vista de Sirius al libro.

—¿Por qué debería?

Rueda los ojos antes de responder.

—_Las flores del mal_ —lee, con un bufido—, obviamente está hablando de los Black.

Esa tarde la solitaria y tranquila torre de los chicos de séptimo vibra con la risa de Remus Lupin.

**…**

Pocos años después esas son, curiosamente, las primeras palabras que vienen a la mente de Sirius.

Sirius dio una última vuelta por la habitación, se despeinó más el cabello y se desarregló un poco más su carísima y asquerosa túnica de gala. Incluso sopesó la idea de ponerse zapatos muggles, pero el llamado del estúpido elfo de su madre a la puerta le hizo desistir.

—El ama manda a llamar al señorito —le llegó su chillona voz—, el señorito no debe hacerla esperar.

Desistió con lo de los zapatos pero le dio una disimulada patada a Kreacher que soltó una especie de gritito y desapareció con un _plop. _

Hervía de ira. Malditos Black, malditos todos. Malditos asquerosos con sus ideas asquerosas. Enfermos. Estaba casi desquiciado de ira, furibundo. _"Es un honor, Sirius"_ había dicho su madre _"Y nosotros vamos a ser parte de ello, tú vas a ser parte de ello. Vamos a hacer algo grande, Sirius. Por fin está llegando el momento y los asquerosos sangre sucia van a ser los primeros en caer."_

Estaba tan furioso que cuando vio la puerta de Regulus abrirse se le iluminó el rostro.

—Eh, hermanito —le picó— que guapo estás, dime con confianza, ¿a cuál de nuestras primas quieres impresionar?

Regulus le miró desde la puerta de su habitación, dos años menor que él, con el cabello igual de oscuro pero mucho más corto e idénticos ojos grises. Impávidos.

_¿Cuándo te volviste tan frío?_

—¿Qué puedo decir? No ha todos nos gusta ir como unos vagabundos —espetó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio—. Pero no es tu culpa, supongo que es consecuencia de pasártela con un mendigo, esas cosas se pegan, ya sabes.

Y no existe persona, fantasma o retrato que no sepa que Sirius jamás ha sido bueno aguantando provocaciones. Dejándose llevar por la ira llegó hasta su hermano en dos zancadas y olvidándose completamente de su varita lo estampó contra la pared.

—No hables así de Remus —escupió, a dos centímetros escasos de unos ojos tan grises como los suyos. _Remus mestizo sangre sucia os asquerosos sangre sucia van a ser los primeros en caer_. Maldita sea.

—Oh, lo siento —sonrió el bastardo—. ¿Te duele que hable mal de tu novia?, ¿o tu novia es el cuatrojos de Potter y el sangre sucia solo es la otra? Oh, no, ya va —exclamó—, ¿no me digas que es el otro, el que siempre los sigue como una sombra? —y eso era todo lo que Sirius podía soportar sin morder.

No mordió, pero si encajó un puñetazo directo a la nariz de Regulus. Y supo que se había pasado cuando escuchó el _crack_ y vio la sangre, pero no le dio tiempo de meditarlo o si quiera de arrepentirse antes de recibir un puñetazo en el centro del pecho que le hizo perder el balance y trastabillar dos paso.

_¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?_

—Coño —río, sin aire—, ¿quién te ha enseñado a pegar así?, ¿tus amiguitos amantes de las artes oscuras? Ah joder, se me olvidó, tú no tienes amigos.

Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un golpe de Regulus y, aprovechando la ventaja de fuerza lo volvió a estampar contra la pared, pero a ninguno de los dos le dio tiempo de más nada porque un rayo de luz azul los separó y lo mandó volando varios metros.

Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y cuando logró ponerse de pie se encontró con su madre al final del pasillo. Ataviada en sus caras y exquisitas túnicas, con su cabello peinado en un moño alto y la varita en mano, la cara convertida en un rictus de cólera contenida.

—¿Qué piensan que están haciendo? —con la voz quebrada por la furia.

—Madre —se apresuró su hermano, con ese tono de lameculos que a Sirius le daba asco—, Sirius co…

_¿Cuándo te volviste tan Black? ¿Cuándo? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a unirte a ellos, Reg?, ¿es un honor?_

—¡Cállate! —gritó Walburga, pero le salió más como un susurro estrangulado—. Peleándose como asquerosos muggles, los dos, ¿no tienen honor?, ¿qué creen que son?, ¿asquerosos sangre sucia?

_No, algo peor, asquerosos Black. Una cuna de víboras._

—Quiero que se callen y bajen al comedor —sentenció—. Tú —escupió, hacia Sirius—, te vas a arreglar y, cuando te veas como un digno Black, vas a bajar y vas a saludar a los invitados, y te vas a comportar, no quiero que me avergüences.

—¿O qué?

—O lo vas a lamentar —cuando la varita de su madre le apuntó directamente Sirius sintió muchas cosas, pero miedo no.

Estaba demasiado furioso y era demasiado Gryffindor para eso. Sintió asco, supo que ni el mismísimo Merlín podría hacerlo bajar en ese momento sabiendo para qué estaban reunidos, toda la escoria Black.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —por un momento a Sirius le pareció que la voz de su madre temblaba.

—Me largo —masticó, entre dientes, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Si no bajas no te molestes en volver aquí.

—No pensaba hacerlo, _madre._

Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta que se tragó el ruido fue el grito de su madre. De furia, supuso, no pensaba que Walburga Black pudiera sentir nada más.

**…**

Escaneó la habitación con una mirada rápida. Abrió el armario, sus ropas carísimas colgaban impasibles e inamovibles de sus perchas, no iba a llevarse _nada._ Despegó de la pared la foto en movimiento en la que James salía sonriente jugueteando con la snitch, Peter le animaba y Remus miraba todo con una sonrisa suave, bajo su sauce favorito a orillas del lago, fue lo único que metió en el baúl antes de cerrarlo de una patada y encogerlo con un encantamiento para que cupiera en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Le dio una última mirada a la habitación que había sido suya durante dieciséis años, los posters de chicas ligeras de ropa, los estandartes Gryffindor, las revistas de motos, libros regados por el suelo, cartas viejas, tinteros vacíos. Todas eran cosas suyas, pero ninguna lo hacía sentirse atado a ese lugar. Él no pertenecía ahí.

Se paró un segundo junto a la puerta, junto a la que reposaba su escoba contra la pared. Inmóvil y ajena a todo, la escoba con la que había ganado partidos, con la que había entrenado bajo tempestades y calor abrazador, a la que se subía cuando quería que se le pasará el mal humor, o quería estar jodidamente solo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él, no iba a llevarse _nada._

Cuando pasó impasible por el pasillo, como por arte de magia, la puerta de Regulus se abrió, estaba como nuevo, perfectamente arreglado, la nariz como nueva. Sirius no dijo nada, solo lo miró con fijeza y Regulus le miró impasible e inexpresivo. Por un micro segundo a Sirius le pareció que iba a decir algo, pero siguió caminando.

_¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mi hermano?_

Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Regulus. En retrospectiva fue en ese momento cuando Sirius eligió un bando, y su hermano quedó del otro lado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en el primer piso, huyendo del ruido de la gente reunida, hacia la puerta de atrás. Lo sorprendió su madre.

**—**Te puedes ir, Sirius, pero nunca dejaras de ser un Black —afilada como una estocada, un último mordico venenoso, un último beso mortal.

Sirius la miró, lívida, pálida, alta, elegante, hermosa y terrible. Con el rostro desencajado, Sirius no la veía perder su perfecta calma desde hace… bueno, nunca. Tanto lujo, tanto dinero, tanta elegancia y belleza.

Y tan podridos. Justo como…. Como…

—Como flores del mal —sonrío con ironía—, todos están podridos.

—No puedes escapar de ser un Black.

—Pero voy a morir intentándolo —murmuró, cuando cruzaba la puerta, demasiado bajo para que le escucharan.

**…**

Cuando Walburga Black bajó, veinte minutos después, a recibir a sus invitados, Regulus ya estaba mezclado entre la multitud, hablando sonriente con su prima Bella y su prima Cissy. Walburga sonrió.

Más tarde, cuando le preguntaron por su heredero, sonrió con extrañeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —sonrió—. Si está justo ahí —la tía Cassiopea miró confundía hacia donde señalaba Walburga, hacia Regulus Arcturus Black, su único hijo.


	27. kHz

Porque me di cuenta de que nunca les había contado la historia de cómo conoció Sirius a su chica, y eso es sencillamente _inaceptable_. Ergo, aquí está.

* * *

#17 kHz

**«Sexy Sadie»**

Cuando Sirius convocó una reunión de merodeadores Remus pensó que no había nada de qué alarmarse. Cuando les dijo que se pusieran sus capas porque afuera hacía un frío de los cojones y lo que sea que quisiera mostrarles estaba afuera, Remus suspiró con fastidio. Cuando les dijo que les iba a presentar a su nueva chica, los ojos de Lunático encontraron a los de Cornamenta, y se abrieron alarmados. Incluso Peter se alarmó.

Sirius _jamás_ les haba presentado a una chica. A pesar de sus protestas, James incluso comprobó si no estaba hechizado.

Cuando Sirius los llevó a los límites de los terrenos y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, las alarmas de Remus sonaron.

—Solo para asegurarme —quitándose una hoja del hombro con fastidio—, esta misteriosa chica es humana, ¿verdad?

Sirius tuvo que aguantarse las risas de los tres bastardos que decían ser sus amigos hasta que, después de caminar cinco minutos (de risas) a las profundidades del bosque, llegaron a un claro.

—¿Puedo volver a repetir mi pregunta? —murmuró Remus, en voz baja, pero Sirius no le oyó, excitado con su tarea.

—Ta da —exclamó, apartando una manta que cubría un bulto que…

—¡¿Eso es una moto?¡

_O algo parecido _corrigió Remus. En efecto, el aparato que descansaba en el medio del claro había tenido mejores tiempos, era una gran -inmensa- y destartalada motocicleta negra, reposaba en el medio del bosque prohibido como una maquina inerte y muerta, deprimente.

Tuvo que reprimir un bufido ante las exclamaciones asombradas de James y Peter.

—Lo sé, ¿asombroso no? —y las estupideces de Sirius.

—Es basura, Canuto.

—Esto, querido Lunático —palmeó el asiento y Remus pensó que era un milagro que no se desbaratara—, es una inversión. Unos cuantos arreglos y Saxy Sadie estará como nueva.

—¿Sexy Sa…? Olvídalo —se rindió, encogiéndose de hombros

Sirius no le prestaba atención.

—Ya vas a ver Remus —derrochó convicción—, voy a hacer volar a esta chica —con su sonrisa de pornografía—, pero no te preocupes —se encogió de hombros—, te voy a guardar el asiento trasero.

**…**

Sirius se encontró la moto en unas vacaciones de verano, en uno de esos días insoportables cuando llegaba una de sus estúpidas tías con sus estúpidas túnicas carísimas, y se sentaba en la sala de estar con Walburga Black a tomar el té en tacitas de oro, a hablar de la prima Andrómeda con las cejas alzadas y la boca torcida en un rictus de desprecio.

Una de sus actividades favoritas era alejarse de la Casa lo más posible y pasearse por el Londres muggle, así consiguió infinitos tesoros, como esa radio mágica que compró en un mercadito de pulgas o el minúsculo café donde servían un plato de hamburguesas con papas fritas y malteada insuperable. O la sex-shop en la que vendían esas cosas tan chistosas que a los muggles les gustaba usar.

Así fue como se topo un día con un viejo cementerio de autos, a Sirius le gusta pensar que fue el destino el que lo guió allí, que Sexy Sadie y él estaban destinados a conocerse y ser felices juntos por el resto de sus días naturales. A Remus le gustaba decirle que estaba siendo un melodramático y que por favor, si era tan amable de callarse la boca, muchas gracias.

La curiosidad fue lo que lo impulsó a internarse entre las infinitas filas de autos apilados sin ningún cuidado, antiguos, olvidados, oxidados, inservibles e inertes. Cadavéricos y deprimentes. Pero fue la moto la que le llamó la atención, grande, negra, llamativa, probablemente ruidosa. Le costó lo suyo llevársela hasta la mansión, incluso fue tan lejos como para pagarle a un vagabundo muggle desconocido para que le ayudará a arrastrarla hasta las cercanías de la casa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estar oculto por la magia de la casa utilizó un hechizo para facilitar el trabajo y la coló por la parte de atrás, sonriendo como endemoniado al contemplar algo tan muggle y decadente en medio de toda esa opulencia.

Luego utilizó hechizos complicados para transportarla hasta el callejón Knockturn donde la guardó hasta que comenzó el año y pudo ocultarla en el castillo, en las profundidades del bosque.

Compró libros muggles sobre motos y mecánica que nunca entendió y, al final, después de meses de trabajo arduo, explosiones, hechizos que salieron mal y mucho aceite logró hacer que funcionara. Y que _volará_ ostiajoder. Sirius Black tenía una cojonuda moto voladora que era completamente suya, que se había sudado, que había arrastrado y revivido con sus propias manos y estaba tan feliz que podía bailar.

Coño.

Al final la nombró Sexy Sadie, porque era su chica y la nombraba como le diera la gana y los Beatles son cojonudos. Sexy Sadie con sus curvas sinuosas, negra como una pantera, con su rugido particular, suave, de pocos kHz, seductora como un beso. Compañera inseparable, al final, como todo, volvió a sus inicios, cuando Sirius la abandonó terminó siendo chatarra y polvo en un terreno vació y abandonado, debilitada por la lluvia y oxidada, un eco de lo que fue, un reflejo de todo lo demás.

Con miles de historias que contar.


End file.
